Starfall
by Tango Dancer
Summary: J'ai vu les guerres, j'ai vu la paix. Pendant des siècles, j'ai arpenté ce monde sans répit. Toujours seule." Bella est un vampire des origines. Un jour, elle sauve un humain en danger en le transformant. Un siècle plus tard, elle arrive à Forks... ExB
1. Prologue

**Ma nouvelle fiction!! J'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques semaines en plein milieu d'un cours, et depuis, je passe la plupart des cours qui m'ennuient à l'écrire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

Prologue:

J'ai vu. J'ai vu les guerres, j'ai vu la paix. J'ai vu les épidémies et les vaccins. J'ai vu les rois et les tyrans, les despotes et les présidents. J'ai vu la haine et l'amour, l'amitié et la mort, la tendresse et la détestation. Le bonheur et le malheur. Je les ai vus, j'ai pu constater l'ampleur de leur puissance sur les Hommes. J'ai vu, j'ai perçu, j'ai même testé. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai ressenti quoi que ce soit. Pas la moindre petite étincelle d'émotion. Je ne connais pas le chagrin, la joie ou la haine. Je ne connais ni la colère ni la peur. Je ne suis rien. Rien qu'un corps privé d'âme. Un réceptacle dénué de raison de vivre.

Pendant des siècles, j'ai arpenté ce monde sans répit. Sans laisser de traces. Invisible. Ceux qui se sont souvenus de moi sont morts. Emportés par la fragilité des humains. J'ai vécu seule : les monstres de mon espèce ne sont pas faits pour ressentir les émotions dont est bénie la race humaine. Peu à peu, j'ai appris que d'autres étaient nés. D'autres de mon espèce. De jeunes vampires. J'ai été tentée de les rejoindre, oui. Mais lorsque les rumeurs me sont parvenues… Rumeurs de mort et d'avidité… Je me suis enfuie. Ils n'étaient pas comme moi. Ils voulaient… le pouvoir. J'ai continué de vivre seule. A l'écart du monde.

**Chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eh si!! "Détestation", ça existe!! J'ai vérifié dans le dictionnaire après une grave, très grave crise existentielle, et ce mot bizarre qui vous a toutes fait tiquer existe!! Ouf! Le soulagement de la mort qui tue très fort!! J'ai eu plein de reviews cette semaine, et je vous en remercie, c'était super, recommencez, je vous en prie!! Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai fini mon concours blanc (34h de DS!!! ARGH!) et c'est les... VACANCES!!! YES!! Bref... Le premier chapitre... **

Le bois était calme, silencieux. Les animaux semblaient l'avoir déserté. Etrange. D'ordinaire, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de moi : j'étais une créature de la Terre, comme eux. J'appartenais à leur clan. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ils étaient tous terrés dans leurs abris. Surprise, je ralentis ma course et flairai les alentours. Une odeur sucrée me parvint, portée par un coup de vent, et je me figeai, tous les sens en alerte. Il y eut un gémissement terrifié, et je saisis toute la terreur de l'humain, dont le cœur affolé battait la chamade. Je m'élançai. Je n'avais jamais toléré la propension de certains de ma race à jouer avec leur nourriture, et ne supportai tout simplement pas que l'on se nourrisse de ce que l'on a été. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir mon but. Une clairière. Un humain, figé par la terreur en face d'une silhouette statuesque, d'une pâleur mortelle. Le jeune vampire avait des yeux rouges et brillants qui fixaient sa proie avec une attention mauvaise. Il bondit, et l'humain tenta de l'esquiver, mais curieusement, l'autre se contenta, amusé par sa résistance, de lui donner une pichenette dans les côtes. Qui craquèrent. Le garçon poussa un hurlement de douleur. J'accélérai, furieuse. Mais la clairière était encore loin, et même toute mon extraordinaire vitesse ne put empêcher le jeune de continuer son jeu malsain. Finalement, il se pencha sur l'enfant à terre et approcha son visage tout près des traits terrorisés de l'humain. Les dents découvertes.

-Qu'êtes-vous ? L'entendis-je souffler

La réponse me parvint avec plus de netteté. J'y étais presque.

-Un vampire.

Il se penchait pour se nourrir lorsque je déboulai dans la clairière et le heurtai de toute ma force, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres. Furieux, il effectua un saut périlleux en arrière et, accroupi en position d'attaque, eut un long sifflement rageur.

-Laisse-le, grondai-je.

-Il est à moi, je l'ai trouvé le premier.

Je secouai la tête.

-Laisse-le.

-Ne défie pas Aro Volturi, fillette.

Fillette. Je crus m'étrangler de rire. Le ton, plein de morgue, me fit comprendre que j'étais censée trembler de peur à l'annonce de son nom. J'eus un petit sourire méprisant, et ricanai en voyant l'éclair de surprise qui passa dans ses yeux, vite remplacé par une lueur haineuse. Je sentis le regard terrifié du garçon dans mon dos, et murmurai à son intention quelques paroles de réconfort. J'aurais préféré lui éviter le spectacle de deux vampires se battant pour leur déjeuner, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, au vu de la tête que faisait le dénommé Aro. Je me postai donc devant l'enfant à terre, et m'accroupis, en position de défense. Nous nous observâmes un instant, puis bondîmes en un même mouvement souple, pour entrer en collision à mi-hauteur avec un bruit assourdissant d'avalanche rocailleuse. Mais si le vampire était jeune, j'avais plus d'expérience, et son millier d'années ne suffit pas à m'ébranler. Je contrai ses attaques avec la plus grande facilité. Mes forces épargnées par mes années d'isolation ne demandaient qu'à s'exercer, et c'est avec aisance que je me débarrassai de mon colérique adversaire, lorsque ses attaques de bébé capricieux finirent par me lasser. D'un mouvement fluide, je le saisis à la gorge et le projetai de toute ma puissance entre les arbres. Un craquement sonore et un bruit de pas légers m'apprirent qu'il avait heurté un rocher, et qu'il fuyait. Avec un haussement d'épaules moqueur, je murmurai :

-Petit garçon.

Je me tournai vers l'enfant. Il avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à un petit rocher lisse non loin, et m'observai des ses yeux brillants de fièvre, d'incompréhension et de terreur. Je restai immobile pendant une fraction de seconde, le détaillant avec stupéfaction. C'était le plus bel humain, le plus bel être que j'avais jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux couleur bronze désordonnés, des yeux verts étincelants, des traits fins, un corps athlétiques mais élancé… Mais sa mâchoire était crispée par la souffrance, sa poitrine se soulevait avec effort, ses yeux brillaient de douleur contenue. Il ne saignait pas, mais je sentis confusément quelque chose d'anormal, avant de comprendre… Le sang qui coulait, le bruit que j'entendais… Venaient de l'intérieur de son corps. Hémorragie interne. Importante. En d'autres termes, s'il ne recevait pas de soins immédiats, mon intervention n'aurait servi strictement à rien.

-Tu as une hémorragie interne grave, murmurai-je. Si tu me laisses approcher, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, mais je n'avancerais pas si tu le refuses. Dans tous les cas, tu ne risques rien de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Son cœur eut un raté, et je me tendis. Puis son pouls ralentit, et je crus qu'il se calmait, jusqu'à ce que la véritable cause m'en apparaisse. Il agonisait. Le petit vampire avait tapé dur et avec précision. Je le maudis mentalement.

-Je t'en prie, suppliai-je en voyant son regard plein de défiance, tu es en train de mourir, laisse-moi t'aider !

Il acquiesça vaguement avec un soupir vaincu, et ferma les yeux. En un instant, j'étais près de lui, l'adjurant de ne pas se laisser aller, de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Peine perdue. Je le pris dans mes bras et posai ma main froide sur sa joue brûlante. Il parut en apprécier le contact. Je fermai les paupières, et me concentrai sur le corps inerte dans mes bras. Le sang envahissait son corps avec lenteur, mais je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Une étrange sensation me prit à la gorge, et je titubai légèrement, surprise. Ma gorge se serra, mes yeux brûlèrent soudain, ma mâchoire se crispa. Etait-ce ce que les humains appelaient du désespoir ? C'était extrêmement déplaisant. Je regardai le garçon dans mes bras, et vis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Il était étrange. C'était le premier. Le premier Être qui avait réussi à me faire ressentir quoi que ce soit. Son regard brûlant fixé sur moi, il murmura :

-Merci… de m'avoir sauvé… Mais je crois… que le résultat sera le même…

Il toussa, et un filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche. Je l'essuyai du bout des doigts et le portai à ma bouche.

-N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un ? Demandai-je, en désespoir de cause. Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider ?

-Peut-être… Il y a un médecin… le docteur Cullen. Chicago. Il paraît… qu'il fait des miracles… Mais je n'y crois pas…

Ses paupières retombèrent, voilant son regard émeraude, et sa tête roula mollement sur mon bras. Je sautai sur mes pieds, et fonçai vers Chicago. Peu m'importait d'être vue. De toute façon, les risques étaient minimes : lancée à pleine vitesse, j'étais bien trop rapide pour des yeux humains, et l'hiver aidant, la nuit couvrirait mon approche. Je fonçai vers l'hôpital de Chicago, où il était plus probable que je trouverais ce docteur Cullen, m'arrêtai dans une ruelle non loin du grand bâtiment, et en émergeai ensuite d'un pas rapide, mais raisonnablement humain, pour franchir les portes de l'hôpital, l'enfant inerte toujours dans mes bras, son cœur battant de plus en plus faiblement.

-Le docteur Cullen, je vous prie, demandai-je au réceptionniste, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui se contenta de me fixer bêtement, les yeux ronds.

Agacée par son manque de réactivité alors que je tenais un mourant dans mes bras, j'ajoutai :

-C'est urgent.

Reprenant ses esprits, il m'indiqua un couloir, et ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil au garçon. Je m'engageai dans le couloir et passai devant plusieurs portes de bois, jusqu'à m'arrêter devant celle où la plaque dorée indiquait « Dr. C. Cullen ». Je frappai. Une voix mélodieuse m'enjoignit d'entrer, et j'obtempérai, pour me figer aussitôt. Si le médecin en face de moi n'était pas un vampire, j'étais une Fille de la Lune.

**REVIEW!!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je pense qu'il répondra à certaines de vos interrogations, et notamment celle que j'ai le plus souvent eue, à savoir "le garçon est-il Edward?". On m'a aussi demandé si la narratrice était Bella, alors la réponse est oui. ****_Mysterius_ m'a aussi demandé de quelle époque exactement était Bella. Patience, mes amis, patience!! Vous saurez tout... un jour!! _flo-chan_, les chapitres ne vont pas tarder à être plus long, pour le moment ils vont garder cette taille, mais il me semble qu'à partir du 4e ou du 5e, ils se rallongent notablement (j'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie de l'histoire...). _Arwen00710_, tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre... Enjoy et surtout... REVIEW!!!**

**Je poste avant le week-end prochain, voyez-le comme mon cadeau de Noël, lol!! Joyeux Noël!! Merry Christmas!!**

Je restai immobile un instant, tandis que nous nous dévisagions, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Il portait des vêtements de bon goût, sobres. Des cheveux blonds encadraient un visage fin et gracieux. Mais plus que ses traits d'une surprenante jeunesse, ce furent ses yeux qui me déconcertèrent. Ils étaient d'une belle couleur dorée, chaude. Je me détendis très légèrement, et murmurai en désignant l'enfant du menton :

-Il dit que tu fais des miracles.

Il haussa les sourcils, mais je ne pus déterminer si c'était dû au tutoiement ou aux dires de l'enfant, et me fit signe d'allonger le blessé sur le sol, ce que je fis. Le bruit de liquide qu'il émit lorsque je le déposai fit grimacer le jeune docteur, mais il mena tout de même un examen minutieux avec précision et efficacité. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence qui me parurent durer une éternité, il releva la tête vers moi, ses étranges yeux jaunes emprunts de tristesse.

-Je ne peux rien faire. D'humain, s'entend.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

-Vous l'avez sauvé une première fois. Vous pouvez le faire une deuxième…

Je baissai les yeux et examinai le visage tourmenté de l'enfant. Je repensai à ses yeux émeraude, à sa détresse. Pouvais-je réellement le condamner à une vie monstrueuse et éternelle où il serait sûrement forcé de boire du sang humain ?

-Je ne bois pas de sang humain, murmura le médecin comme s'il lisait mes pensées. Je m'occuperais de lui.

Un peu rassurée, j'effleurai le front de l'humain blessé, et murmurai, les lèvres tout contre son cou :

-Pardonne-moi.

Il frémit à peine, mais ses doigts se serrèrent convulsivement autour des miens. Alors, avec douceur, j'enfonçai mes crocs dans sa chair. Je fus aussitôt agressée par une multitude de sensations. Surprise, délice, ravissement… soif. Une soif dévorante, terrifiante, qui me prit à la gorge et fit se crisper mes mains sur son corps. _Non ! Non ! _Cria la part de moi qui comprenait ce qu'il était en train d'arriver. Son sang était le meilleur que j'avais jamais goûté. Même aucun de ceux que j'avais pu humer n'avait aussi bon goût… Aucun… Cette petite touche florale et mielleuse à la fois… Cette… _Stop ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! Arrête ! Arrête !! ARRÊTE ! _Tandis que toute ma raison, tout mon être se révoltait contre ce que mon corps perpétrait, je réussis enfin à repousser l'enfant tentateur, et m'éloignai de lui, retenant ma respiration, sans prendre garde au liquide fatal qui coulait le long de mon menton. Le docteur Cullen me dévisagea un instant, puis hocha la tête avec compassion. Je sentis mes prunelles s'assombrir. Je refusai sa pitié. Même si c'était ce que j'étais. Un pitoyable monstre esclave de ses plus sauvages instincts. Je sentis sa présence tout près de moi.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

-J'ai failli le tuer.

-Oui. Puis : Mais vous l'avez sauvé une seconde fois. C'est le principal.

Nous nous observâmes un instant, puis il murmura :

-J'ai vécu seul pendant très longtemps. Grâce à vous, j'ai gagné deux compagnons.

Je secouai la tête, comprenant ce que sa phrase impliquait.

-Non, je m'en vais. Je viens de te donner la preuve que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai failli…

Je m'interrompis, frissonnante, tandis que mes yeux semblaient attirés par le garçon comme par un aimant. Il frémissait à présent, son beau visage couvert de sueur, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

-La solitude n'est pas la solution. Et il n'est pas mort, me dit le jeune vampire.

Je lui adressai un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-J'ai vécu seule pendant toute mon existence, l'isolement ne me fait pas peur.

Nous restâmes debout en silence pendant encore un instant.

-Tu le connaissais ? M'enquis-je

-Edward Masen, répondit-il. Il jouait du piano, était très prometteur. Et il avait une sorte de compréhension intuitive des pensées des gens.

-quel âge a-t-il ?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Et ses parents ?

-Morts. Son père a été tué en France, il y a quelques mois. Sa mère en est morte de chagrin… la semaine dernière.

Une infime part de ma culpabilité s'envola. Il ne laisserait pas de mère éplorée derrière lui.

-Tu devrais l'emmener, il ne va pas tarder à crier.

Il acquiesça, et souleva le garçon dans ses bras avec aisance.

-Accompagnez-moi au moins jusque-là, proposa-t-il.

Je refusai.

-Peut-être un jour nous recroiserons-nous. Ton clan se sera agrandi. Et tu auras une compagne… Ton mode de vie est très… humain. Je tiens à te dire à quel point je t'admire. Et tu as tout mon soutien.

-Si un jour vous voulez me rencontrer… que vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Il y a un clan comme le mien à Denali, en Alaska. Ils sauront où me contacter.

Nous nous saluâmes, puis il sauta par la fenêtre, suivi de moi. Je le vis partir vers la forêt, et je fis de même, mais je me dirigeai vers l'autre partie des bois. Etrangement, je me sentis vide lorsque l'odeur délicieuse du garçon s'évanouit en même temps que celle du docteur Cullen. Je courus un moment, histoire d'apaiser mon esprit tourmenté, puis m'enfonçai sous le couvert des arbres pour reprendre ma route initiale, mais une odeur familière me fit m'arrêter, et je pris conscience que j'étais revenue à la clairière où, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était tenu un humain blessé et terrifié sous les yeux duquel se déroulait un combat entre vampires. Deux anges funestes se battant pour celui du Ciel. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer et humai l'air, tournant sur moi-même pour mieux m'imprégner de son odeur. Il sentait… le lilas, …le miel. J'exhalai avec lenteur, puis inspirai encore en essayant de mon mieux de mémoriser cette faible trace… La dernière trace humaine qu'il laisserait jamais.

Avec un dernier regard vers le rocher contre lequel il s'était appuyé, je m'éloignai.

Le soir même, j'étais au Mexique.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut à toutes!! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël!! Je voulais juste dire que le chapitre précédent avait lieu dans les années 1920, c'est-à-dire environ... 1918? J'ai choisi la date au hasard, bien entendu, lol!! Bon, voilà le chapitre 3... N'oubliez pas de laisser une REVIEW!! J'en avais eu 19 pour le chapitre 1!! Continuez comme ça, s'il vous plaît!!! C'est très encourageant!!**

_1940 environ :_

-Edward.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais je l'entendis aussi clairement que si Carlisle avait été dans la pièce. Ses pensées suffirent à me faire descendre. Des étrangers arrivaient. Dans le salon, Esmé et Carlisle se tenaient côte à côte, de même qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la porte.

-Combien ? M'enquis-je

-Deux.

Je me détendis. Deux vampires ne seraient pas un problème pour nous cinq. Même doués, ils ne feraient pas le poids. Nous sortîmes (autant épargner la maison) et nous postâmes devant le porche. Je tendis l'oreille. Rien. S'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Impossible de le savoir, le vent soufflait dans notre dos. C'est alors que me parvint un cri mental, ou plutôt un véritable hurlement, qui me vrilla le cerveau :

-AMIS !

Je hoquetai. Toute ma famille se tourna vers moi, inquiète. J'eus un vague hochement de tête, et marmonnai :

-Tu peux arrêter de hurler dans ma tête, s'il te plaît ? Et sors de là, ajoutai-je en voyant par ses yeux où elle se trouvait.

Il y eut un bruit de pas légers assorti d'un rire argentin, et une toute petite vampire, les cheveux noirs hérissés dans tous les sens, émergea de l'ombre, suivie par un grand gaillard léonin bardé de cicatrices aux prunelles encore cramoisies. Son esprit était dominé par l'inquiétude alors qu'il nous détaillait d'un regard nerveux, nous évaluant avec prudence. Sa compagne se planta devant Carlisle, lui tendit la main avec aplomb, et s'exclama :

-Bonjour, Carlisle ! Je suis Alice, et voici Jasper ! Nous sommes venus nous joindre à vous !

Parlait-elle toujours avec autant de points d'exclamations ? Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil, et j'inclinai la tête dans un mouvement rassurant. Leurs intentions étaient pacifiques. Il les invita donc à entrer, et la petite Alice se mit à bondir sur place en applaudissant, un sourire idiot sur le visage, l'air visiblement ravi, tandis que son mutique compagnon observait les alentours avec un étonnement teinté de curiosité et de méfiance.

-Merveilleux, finit par soupirer Alice. C'est exactement comme je l'avais vu !

-Alice voit le futur, expliquai-je aux membres de ma famille interloqués. Mais c'est subjectif, les visions changent en fonction des décisions prises.

Elle me jeta un regard mauvais.

-Toi, ne commence pas à me voler mes sensations, grogna-t-elle.

Je lui ris au nez, et me dirigeai vers les escaliers en lançant par-dessus mon épaule :

-Mauvaise réponse. Jasper est empathe, il ressent et manipule les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent. Maintenant, tu n'as plus que le privilège de raconter ton histoire.

Ricanant tout seul, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, sans prêter attention au sifflement frustré de ma nouvelle sœur. Une recrue pour le moins intéressante, de même que son compagnon. Leurs dons nous seraient très utiles, et l'expérience de Jasper ainsi que son passé humain ne manqueraient pas de captiver Carlisle… Mon « père » était toujours fasciné par tout ce qui concernait la nature humaine et vampirique, chaque petit détail attirant son attention. Il ne laissait jamais rien de coté. Le qualifier de méticuleux revenait à appeler un puma un petit chat inoffensif… Je laissai échapper un sourire. Ces trente ans en compagnie de Carlisle Cullen avaient été certes enrichissants, mais aussi tellement apaisants… De retour de ma période rebelle, j'avais redécouvert le confort d'une maison, d'une existence en communauté et le sentiment de sécurité que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on se sent aimé. Bien sûr, je m'étais parfois senti de trop, la relation entre Carlisle et Esmé étant si intense qu'être dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres d'eux semblait encore à une intrusion dans leur intimité… L'arrivée d'Emmett n'avait rien arrangé à l'affaire, mais j'avais fini par me trouver une place bien définie entre les deux couples. A présent, Alice et Jasper devraient se creuser un trou dans la mécanique bien huilée qu'étaient devenues les relations familiales. Mais cette fois, je ne ressentais pas d'inquiétude. La solitude était mon lot. Pourquoi la remettre en question alors qu'elle était mon quotidien ? En fait, je finissais par croire que je n'étais pas fait pour obtenir ce qu'avaient trouvé les autres membres de la famille en la personne de leur partenaire. Je me suffisais à moi-même, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Une douleur lancinante me traversa le crâne, et je m'arrêtai net, pantelant. Une microseconde plus tard, elle revint, plus agressive encore. Puis encore une fois. Et encore une autre. Je laissai échapper un sifflement de douleur et tombai à genoux au beau milieu du couloir, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux, tandis que la souffrance ne cessait de s'intensifier, et que deux orbes argentés flottaient dans mon esprit comme deux mauvais génies contemplant leur œuvre de destruction. Des convulsions arquèrent mon corps, et je n'eus que très vaguement conscience des voix lointaines et affolées de Carlisle et d'Esmé qui tentaient de me faire réagir. Une image s'imposa à moi : celle d'une silhouette de haute stature dont le visage flou était éclairé par deux yeux cramoisis, et qui me fixaient avec une méchante jubilation. Mes tremblements redoublèrent, et un nouveau sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres à travers de mes dents serrées, qui grincèrent avec un crissement qui fit grimacer tous les vampires présents. Puis, aussi brutalement que la douleur était arrivée, elle s'évanouit, et ma vision s'éclaircit. Je me retrouvai effondré sur la moquette pourpre, à moitié affalé contre le mur, tremblant de tout mon corps, et les poignets enserrés dans l'étau de la main de Carlisle. Ma joue me cuisait. Voyant mon regard s'éclaircir, mon père me relâcha, et je portai la main à ma mâchoire. Lacérée, elle guérissait lentement. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais recula lorsqu'Esmé s'agenouilla en face de moi, et mit sa main fraîche sur ma joue blessée, m'obligeant avec douceur à la regarder.

-Edward… chuchota-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient pleins de désespoir et de crainte. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attira contre elle, essayant d'insuffler dans cette simple étreinte toute la tendresse que mon pouvoir défaillant me permettait de déchiffrer dans son esprit. Puis, elle m'aida à me relever. Tout mon équilibre vampirique ne m'empêcha pas de tituber, et je dus m'appuyer contre le mur.

-Lorsque tu voudras parler, souffla Carlisle derrière moi alors que je prenais la direction de ma chambre d'un pas chancelant, je serais là.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je me laissai tomber sur mon divan de cuir noir. Allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, je repensai à ces yeux, les yeux étranges, d'une inhumaine couleur argentée. Les yeux de métal en fusion qui me hantaient depuis trente longues années. Depuis ma transformation. Je m'en rappelai mal. Je savais juste qu'un vampire m'avait attaqué. Quelqu'un m'avait sauvé. Une femme. Mais il m'était impossible de me rappeler quoi que ce soit d'elle. Seuls ces yeux argentés continuaient de danser derrière mes paupières fermées, m'obnubilant sans que je sache à qui ils appartenaient. Pas à un vampire, c'était certain. Aucun Immortel n'avait de tels yeux. Et quel humain avait les yeux argentés ?

Agacé par le tour que prenaient mes réflexions (réflexions qui, je le savais, ne me mèneraient à rien d'autre qu'à une impasse), je me levai, pris mes clés de voiture et conduisis à une vitesse dépassant de loin les limites autorisées jusqu'à Seattle, histoire de m'acheter quelques CDs, des vêtements, et faire le plein de ma Volvo. Mais alors que j'entrais chez le libraire (encore une idée pour tuer le temps et me distraire des yeux argentés…), quelque chose dans les pensées du caissier me fit stopper net. Une femme, jeune et belle. Trop belle pour une humaine, avec sa peau blanche, ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, et son visage en forme d'ovale. Ses yeux étaient d'une surprenante couleur orangée parsemée de rouge. Son regard était hanté par quelque chose d'indéfini, une sorte de sagesse triste et emplie de douceur. Un vampire était dans les environs… un vampire bizarre, mais qui, à en juger par les parcelles de rouge dans ses yeux, devait sûrement se nourrir d'humains. Nous allions devoir nous occuper d'elle, la retrouver avant qu'elle n'attaque des mortels sur notre territoire. Au moins pour lui faire connaître notre présence. Je humai discrètement l'air. Une trace de freesia me parvint, et je la suivis au-dehors jusqu'à la frontière de l'Etat, où je m'arrêtai. Les pluies récentes avaient tout effacé. Agacé, je restai dans ma voiture un instant. Il y eut une sorte d'illumination dans mon crâne, et je grimaçai, rejetant la tête en arrière sous la violence des souvenirs qui affluaient.

_Tu es en train de mourir…_

_Je ne te ferai pas de mal…_

_S'il te plaît !_

_Pardonne…Pardonne… Pardonne-moi… moi…moi…_

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, paupières closes, le visage crispé, grinçant des dents sous le choc des flashes qui envahissaient mon cerveau comme autant de bulldozers. Nul doute que si j'avais pu pleurer, les larmes de souffrance auraient dégouliné le long de mes joues pâles. La voix était lointaine, me parvenait en écho, comme si elle émergeait lentement d'un très vieux souvenir. Mais son timbre… était si mélodieux…

Les mains tremblantes, je remis le contact et m'éloignai, conduisant pied au plancher pour rentrer chez moi.

**Aaaah... pauvre petit Edward!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! (Et vive Zorro! lol!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde!! J'espère que vous avez bien fait la fête hier soir, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année!! J'ai eu 21 reviews, et je vous remercie énormément!! C'était... extra!! Alors continuez je vous en prie!! Merci de me lire, et merci de votre intérêt!! Bref, comme étrennes, voici le chapitre 4 de Starfall!! Normalement, je n'aurais posté que Samedi ou Dimanche, mais toutes les reviews que j'ai eues m'ont décidé à poster plus tôt!! Donc voilà!! Et n'oubliez pas... REVIEW!!**

2008:

Le temps passe. Il passe sans interruption, sans que nous le voyions s'écouler. Défiler. Fuir. Pour moi, il s'égrenait lentement, chaque mouvement de la grande aiguille hanté par de grands yeux d'argent. Pourquoi avais-je ces visions ? A qui appartenait cette voix qui ne cessait de s'adresser à moi ? Une fois de plus, j'étais allongé sur mon canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, les notes d'un Venezianisches Gondollied de Mendelssohn s'égrenant doucement dans la pièce. Depuis l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper et ce fameux jour à Seattle, les crises étaient devenues plus fréquentes, les images envahissant ma tête alors que la voix mélodieuse me répétait dans une litanie sans fin de lui pardonner, encore et encore. A chaque fois, la douleur était plus insupportable, et j'avais l'impression de devenir fou à force de subir tous ces sauts dans le passé.

J'avais fini par parler à Carlisle, bien sûr. Ne plus pouvoir faire un mouvement sans qu'une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux dorés se pose sur moi avec une inquiétude non-dissimulée avait fini par porter sur mes nerfs malmenés. Selon lui, la voix pouvait être celle de ma créatrice. Il m'avait confié qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'arrêter, et s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir failli me tuer. « Elle avait le même style de caractère que toi », avait-il dit. « Elle culpabilisait alors qu'elle venait juste de te sauver ». Par la suite, il avait tenté de la retrouver, mais ça avait été peine perdue. C'était comme si elle s'était évanouie dans la nature. Comme si elle était morte. Nous n'avions aucun indice susceptible de nous aider : s'il lui avait donné son nom, elle n'avait pas fait de même, et avait refusé de rejoindre son clan. Pourquoi ? Le mystère demeurerait entier tant que nous ne nous retrouverions pas face à face. Et j'en étais réduit à entendre la voix d'une parfaite inconnue et à subir des crises atroces sans rien pouvoir faire qu'attendre qu'elles passent. Et cette théorie ne résolvait qu'une partie du problème : le mystère des yeux argentés restait à élucider.

-Edward. On y va.

Avec un soupir, je me levai et rejoignis ma famille assemblée en bas. Le temps ensoleillé nous empêchant d'aller au lycée (ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le regretter, d'ailleurs), nous avions décidé d'aller chasser, notre soif ayant suffisamment grandi pour représenter un danger pour les humains qui nous entouraient en premier lieu, et pour notre secret ensuite. L'éclaircie devant, selon Alice, durer plusieurs jours, nous avions opté pour une partie de chasse à l'extérieur de nos limites habituelles, dans une région que, d'ordinaire, nous arpentions peu. A peine descendu de voiture, chaque couple partit en courant et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je restai derrière un instant, étrangement réticent, puis secouai la tête et pris ma course, tous mes sens en alerte. La région regorgeait de prédateurs, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett, qui s'en donna à cœur joie. Quant à moi, je me contentai de participer à la régulation de la population de pumas, laissant les grizzlis aux autres. Je n'avais pas le cœur à jouer avec ma nourriture. J'en étais à mon cinquième fauve lorsque je m'arrêtai net. Immobile, frémissant, je humai l'air. Mais la faible fragrance que j'avais cru sentir n'était pas là. Je ne captai que l'odeur lourde des cervidés au loin, celle du sang des victimes de ma famille, et le parfum capiteux de la terre humide mêlée aux feuilles en décomposition. Perplexe, je secouai la tête et repartis… Pour m'arrêter à nouveau trente secondes plus tard. Et cette fois, j'avais une bonne raison de le faire. La piste s'étendait devant moi, très faible, mais encore perceptible. Subtile.

-Edward ?

Totalement concentré sur la trace qui m'occupait, je n'accordai pas le moindre regard à Alice, qui fut bientôt rejointe par Jasper et Carlisle. Derechef, je humai l'air. En un clin d'œil, Carlisle fut près de moi, et flaira l'atmosphère. Ses pensées se teintèrent de surprise, ce que tout son corps trahit. Il huma de nouveau, profondément. Mais je n'attendis pas. La piste dansait devant moi, chantait dans mon esprit. Bien que presque effacée, la trace semblait se renforcer dans ma tête, toujours plus aisément repérable pour mes sens en alerte. J'avais l'impression que l'odeur, le vampire qui en était à l'origine, me parlait, me susurrait de venir, de courir, de le rejoindre. Plus rien ne comptait à mes yeux. Rien n'était plus important que de découvrir qui se cachait au bout de la piste, qui était le vampire au parfum de freesia. Le vampire de la librairie.

J'eus la très vague intuition des pas légers de ma famille qui s'élançait à mes trousses, Carlisle en tête, alors que je filais, toujours plus vite, concentré sur ma traque. La forêt défilait autour de moi, vague brouillard brun mêlé de vert, et je pris conscience que je me dirigeais droit vers la montagne. Quelques secondes de course supplémentaire, et je l'atteignais. Sans ralentir, j'infléchis ma trajectoire pour en longer les racines, et m'engouffrai dans une fracture de roche imperceptible pour qui ne savait pas quoi chercher. Le terrain était maintenant en pente douce, mais plus accidenté, parsemé de pierres et de creux. Je ralentis un peu, de peur de heurter un rocher et de causer une avalanche, mais continuai mon chemin, imperméable à toute autre chose qu'à l'air saturé de freesia.

Il y eut un léger mouvement d'air, qui m'apprit que j'avais débouché dans un espace plus large, au moment où le sol s'aplanissait sous mes pas. Je m'arrêtai, et regardai autour de moi. La faille était sombre, si noire que même ma vue acérée de vampire peinait à percer l'obscurité. Ma famille pénétra dans la salle, et s'immobilisa derrière moi. Quelqu'un bougea, et me mit quelque chose dans la main. L'odeur m'apprit que c'était Alice. Curieux, j'effleurai l'objet qu'elle m'avait donné et enclenchai un bouton. Un faisceau de lumière jaillit. La même chose se produisit pour chacun d'entre nous.

-J'ai vu les ténèbres, chuchota Alice. J'ai vu que nous aurions besoin de lumière.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai le sac à dos dont elle s'était muni. Les lampes étaient puissantes. Lorsque nous les élevâmes, nous restâmes éblouis. Nous étions dans une sorte de grotte souterraine composée de plusieurs salles communicantes. Les murs étaient lisses, le plafond haut, le sol, nu. Le long des murs, des étagères de bois, circulaires, épousaient la forme des parois et étaient chargées de toutes sortes d'objets représentatifs de l'histoire humaine. Rangés par époque et par pays, des trésors inestimables dormaient là, or, argenterie, bijoux, tableaux, sculptures, reliques des temps anciens… L'histoire de l'humanité était ici couchée, assoupie, soigneusement classée par quelque archéologue passionné. Rien n'avait échappé à la vigilance du Gardien des lieux. Les visages de Carlisle et Esmé étaient pleins de vénération alors qu'ils balayaient les étagères du regard.

-C'est un temple, souffla Emmett avec une sorte de respect teinté d'admiration.

Jasper et Alice étaient tombés en arrêt devant les reliques de la guerre de Sécession. Emmett et Rosalie observaient les années folles. Carlisle montrait à Esmé des objets datant de l'époque de sa naissance. Je regardai autour de moi. C'est alors qu'un scintillement attira mon attention. J'avançai, et découvris une boîte de bois sculpté richement ouvragée sur laquelle trônait un portrait. Je me figeai. Oubliai même de respirer. La lampe trembla dans ma main, et la lumière papillonna sur le mur. Surpris, Carlisle s'approcha, craignant une nouvelle crise, et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant l'objet de mon attention soudaine. Devant nous se dressait un portrait de moi humain, mes yeux verts braqués vers l'objectif, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'était… le cliché favori de ma mère. Carlisle saisit le cadre de bois avec délicatesse, et le tendit à Esmé. Il s'empara alors de la boîte, et l'ouvrit. Dedans, des papiers. Des lettres. Et aussi des photos. De mes parents, seuls, en couple, avec moi… Des photos de moi, aussi. Je trouvai également un pendentif. Un vieux bijou qui se constituait d'une petite aigue-marine taillée en poire pendant au bout d'une chaine en or. Le bijou préféré de ma mère. Il s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux. Et son amour de tout ce qui avait trait à la mer. Je saisis le minuscule pendentif, et humai délicatement. Au-delà de la freesia, une faible odeur humaine était encore perceptible. Même troublée par le brouillard qui avait terni la vivacité de mes souvenirs, le parfum m'était familier. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas vu ce collier au cou de ma mère ? Combien de fois, enfant, avais-je joué avec la poire, fasciné par sa couleur et sa ressemblance avec la couleur des yeux de la femme qui m'avait mis au monde ? La couleur de mes yeux… Bouleversé, je portai le pendentif à mon visage et le collai contre ma peau, inhalant profondément. C'était la dernière chose qui me restât de ma mère. Son odeur. Et ses bijoux. Qu'un inconnu avait volés avec mes papiers de famille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon portrait trônait-il là, en évidence, dans un beau cadre de bois à la mode des années vingt ? Pourquoi tous ces clichés étaient-ils rassemblés là ?

Rose sursauta violemment, et le reste de la famille éclaira l'étagère voisine. Des articles de journaux, des photos, des dessins étaient encadrés là, concernant les différents membres de la famille. Sur l'étage supérieur étaient disposées les photos les plus récentes, Carlisle et Esmé ensemble, puis Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, et, enfin, moi. Stupéfaits, nous contemplâmes un instant les différentes étapes de nos vies respectives. Il y avait des articles sur la mort de Royce King juste après celle de sa fiancée, Rosalie Hale. Une annonce nécrologique concernant une Mary Alice Brandon et un Emmett McCarthy, des articles encensant un certain Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien prometteur, et un faire-part de décès pour Esmé… Des croquis anciens de Carlisle et de Jasper avaient aussi leur place sur l'étagère, ainsi que des reliques plus heureuses, telles que les divers faire-part de mariage d'Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, et Carlisle et Esmé. Détachant notre regard avec peine de la rubrique « Cullen », nous regardâmes un peu plus loin, et vîmes un tableau où, épinglées avec une sorte de hargne, étaient des informations sur les Volturi. Sous le portrait d'Aro, était écrit « Joue avec sa nourriture».

Une pierre roula sous un pas léger. Ma famille, qui m'avait contemplé avec un immense respect, sursauta. D'un même mouvement, chacun se tourna vers la faille. Puis, la poigne ferme de Carlisle m'entraîna vers une destination inconnue, tandis que les lampes s'éteignaient.

**N'oubliez pas!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Ce chapitre était plus long... La rencontre Edward/Bella aura lieu... bientôt!! Eh oui, je suis une sadique, héhé... Niark Niark Niark... REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Est-ce que vous voyez César (? C'est lui, je crois...) dans Astérix quand il pince l'oreille de ses soldats en disant "Je suis content de vous!"? Eh bien les enfants, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous imaginer dans cette situation avec moi en César (avec les lauriers, bien sûr, et en plus joli -enfin j'espère...-) et vous aurez une idée assez claire de ce que je pense!! SOLDATS, JE SUIS CONTENTE DE VOUS!! MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!!  
****Bon, vous l'attendiez toutes... Le voilà!! Le chapitre 5, et la rencontre d'Edward et Bella!!  
J'ai eu une semaine pourrie... Plein de DS, de colles (au sens prépa: interros orales), bref, j'étais trop déprimée... Alors... REVIEWS!!! Celles que j'ai trouvées sur ma boîte au retour de l'internat ont été... miam!!  
****En plus, les canalisations ont explosé, alors ils ont renvoyé toutes les lycéennes chez elles... "Pas les Post-Bac?" me direz-vous... "Eh bien, non", vous répondrai-je avec une grimace dégoûtée. "Pas les Post-Bac..." C'était trop beau... Bon, j'arrête avec ma vie, et je vous laisse lire... REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Les années passèrent. Je continuai de voyager. Toujours seule, évitant de croiser le chemin de mes congénères, et de fréquenter les humains. Depuis ma confrontation avec Aro Volturi, j'évitais de me montrer. Le colérique petit vampire avait très bien pu lancer un avis de recherche sur moi : sa défaite avait dû le surprendre, et il voudrait certainement en apprendre plus sur mon compte. Je ne remarquai pourtant rien qui indiquât que j'étais suivie ou pourchassée.

Mes longues journées de solitude se passaient à la chasse, à la poursuite de mon perpétuel voyage, et à prendre soin des nouveaux nés trop… agités. Je collectais aussi toutes sortes d'objets que je dissimulais dans une grotte au fin fond d'une forêt à l'Ouest des Etats-Unis. J'avais trouvé ce sanctuaire voilà bien longtemps, et avais été séduite par la majesté et le calme des lieux. Ajouté au fait que nul ne pouvait repérer la faille sans réellement être à sa recherche ou errer dans les parages des années durant (ce qui avait été mon cas), ma passion archéologique et ma volonté de préserver l'histoire humaine contre l'oubli me firent aménager la grotte en un véritable paradis pour quiconque s'intéressait un tant soit peu à l'histoire humaine, ce qui n'était plus le cas de beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui.

J'avais ajouté, quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, des informations collectées sur les Volturi (juste au cas) et les Cullen, le clan le plus intéressant et le plus prometteur qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer jusqu'ici. Le clan de Denali était amusant, certes. Mais il n'atteignait pas le degré d'originalité de celui du jeune vampire médecin. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant (numériquement parlant), et ensuite parce que leurs dons étaient moins subtils que ceux des trois Cullen. Et leurs relations n'étaient pas aussi intenses. Tous étaient des adultes. La couverture des Cullen était bien plus amusante. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de vampires se faisant passer pour une famille entièrement composée d'éléments adoptés, et cela me fascinait. J'avais recueilli tous ces renseignements dans les années cinquante, lorsque, chassant en Alaska, j'avais assisté à l'arrivée du clan Cullen sur les terres de celui de Denali.

Ce jour-là, je rentrais dans l'Ouest avec un bagage de soldat confédéré datant de la Guerre de Sécession et quelques coupes de bronze trouvées en Europe. J'avais passé un an à faire des fouilles depuis ma dernière visite dans mon paradis personnel, et revenais me ressourcer un peu dans ce que j'aimais à appeler ma maison. Les humains appelaient « maison » de grandes constructions de boue d'abord, puis de bois, et aujourd'hui de pierre. Je n'avais rien qui leur ressemblât, mais mon chez-moi était bien en pierre, et le principal était que je m'y sente bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis bientôt apparaître la montagne, et accélérai, impatiente de retrouver mon antre. Je m'engouffrai à toute vitesse dans la faille, une pierre roulant sous mon pied, et déboulai dans la première salle. Heureuse, j'esquissai un entrechat avant d'appuyer mes mains sur la pierre froide et lisse près de la porte, et d'y coller mon front. Derrière mes paupières, une petite lueur naquit, faiblarde, étincelle fragile que j'attisai avec patience. Autour de mes doigts, la lumière se mit à sourdre, puis se diffusa au sein même de la pierre dans un rayonnement diffus et chaleureux. Je déposai les coupes de bronze sur l'étagère correspondante, puis fis un pas vers la salle suivante qui donnait sur la période de la guerre de Sécession, mais je me figeai. Là, sur le sol, gisait un portrait. Lentement, je déposai le paquetage militaire au sol et m'accroupis avant de saisir doucement le cadre de bois de mes doigts glacés. Edward Masen me souriait, ses merveilleux yeux verts, même en noir et blanc, étincelant sous le feu de son sourire en coin. Doucement, presque avec respect, je posai le bout de mes doigts froids sur le verre et caressai sa joue de papier. Le garçon… Celui que j'avais sauvé d'Aro Volturi. Celui que j'avais failli tuer. Celui que j'avais laissé à Carlisle Cullen, le jeune vampire médecin, le vampire qui reniait sa nature. L'enfant dont le sang chantait pour moi. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant, goûtant encore sur ma langue la saveur du liquide que je lui avais extorqué. Ça avait été un moment si… délicieux… Je rouvris les paupières avec brusquerie, dégoûtée par ma propre bestialité. J'étais un monstre répugnant et dénué d'âme. Et le pire était que j'avais condamné un enfant innocent dans la pleine floraison de sa jeunesse à un sort identique.

Je secouai la tête avec un soupir, et ouvris la boîte sculptée où j'avais déposé tout ce qui les concernait, lui et sa famille. Une collection amassée avec patience et amour, nourrie par mon intérêt et l'étrange fascination qu'exerçait sur moi l'enfant aux yeux verts. Instantanément, je sus que quelque chose manquait. J'avais une affection toute particulière pour le pendentif aigue-marine qui avait appartenu à Elizabeth Masen, car il était comme le vivant souvenir de l'inoubliable regard de l'humain. Or, le médaillon n'était plus là. Un léger grondement naquit en moi. Celui qui avait osé me prendre l'un de mes biens les plus précieux allait souffrir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, mais rien d'autre n'avait bougé. Je relevai la tête, et humai l'air. Deux traces m'étaient très vaguement familières, mais j'aurais été incapable de dire à qui elles appartenaient. J'eus un frisson. Ils étaient nombreux. Tous des vampires. Et ils n'étaient pas ressortis. Autant dire qu'ils m'observaient depuis mon arrivée.

J'étrécis les yeux. Peu m'importait comment ils avaient trouvé ma cachette, même si la question valait la peine d'être posée. Mais en entrant, ils avaient scellé leur destin et s'étaient automatiquement condamnés à une mort certaine. D'abord parce que j'étais certaine qu'ils reviendraient me voler, et ensuite parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas, en cas de rencontre avec les Volturi, dissimuler leur découverte. Or, je voulais vivre tranquillement encore un peu. Si Aro apprenait l'existence de cet endroit, il serait à même de me tendre un piège et de s'emparer des trésors que j'avais mis plusieurs vies à rassembler. N'ayant nullement l'intention de me laisser dépouiller puis massacrer, il était exclu que je laisse qui que ce soit sortir vivant d'ici. En suivant la trace, j'arpentai les salles d'un pas mesuré, peu désireuse de hâter le moment de l'exécution, et arrivai à la dernière, à l'entrée de laquelle je me figeai, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils étaient sept. Trois femelles, trois mâles, et un vampire que je ne voyais pas, parce qu'il était assis sur le sol derrière ses camarades. Leurs visages m'étaient familiers. Pour la bonne raison que j'avais consacré toute une partie de ma collection à ce clan. Mais il m'importait peu. Les yeux fixés sur le chef, je fis un pas en avant, dévorant du regard ses cheveux blonds, son visage fin, et ses yeux dorés remplis de surprise et de contentement mêlés. Derrière lui, deux mâles et une femelle s'accroupirent, en position d'attaque, les crocs découverts. Je m'arrêtai. Je ne pensais pas avoir été agressive, mais il était normal qu'ils veuillent protéger leur chef. Le leader eut un imperceptible geste de la main envers ceux qui me menaçaient, qui, s'ils se redressèrent, n'en demeurèrent pas moins méfiants. Je fis encore un pas. Tous se tendirent. Tous… sauf lui.

-Carlisle… Cullen.

J'aurais voulu approcher, mais les membres de son clan semblant prêts à me sauter dessus au moindre mouvement, j'hésitai. Non qu'ils pourraient me faire mal, mais je n'étais pas certaine de maîtriser mon instinct de préservation, et je ne voulais pas tuer des membres du clan Cullen. Carlisle surprit mon coup d'œil, et murmura trois noms. Aussitôt, ils se calmèrent. J'avançai alors, et posai ma main sur sa joue tiède.

-Il y a si longtemps… chuchotai-je.

Il acquiesça avec douceur.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

Je pris alors conscience du regard douloureusement surpris dont nous enveloppait une jeune femelle aux longues boucles caramel que j'identifiai sans mal pour Esmé, et laissai retomber ma main.

-Inutile que je vous présente ma famille, je pense, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Félicitations pour ton mariage, rétorquai-je. Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien… Puis : Tu as agrandi ton clan.

Il sourit, et je sus qu'il se rappelait les mots que j'avais prononcés à notre séparation. A ce moment-là, il portait Edward Masen inerte dans ses bras. Le garçon que je venais de transformer. Je ne pensais pas, alors, revoir un jour le jeune médecin. Le vampire si spécial qui refusait de suivre son instinct et de boire le sang des humains. Celui qui considérait qu'il était immoral de s'abreuver de ce que l'on avait autrefois été. J'avais eu raison de lui confier le garçon.

Mon regard se fixa sur le jean qui constituait la seule chose du dernier vampire que son clan ne me dissimulait pas. A partir de cet instant, plus rien n'exista pour moi. J'avançai, les Cullen s'écartant devant moi sur l'ordre de Carlisle. Mais ils n'étaient pas exempts de tension, et je sentis que le moindre faux mouvement, et je serais instantanément agressée par une demi-douzaine de vampires furibonds. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward. Ses cheveux bronze étaient toujours aussi désordonnés que dans mes souvenirs. La mâchoire crispée, il se tenait la tête dans les mains. Je m'approchai encore, et m'accroupis devant lui. Puis, hésitante, je posai deux doigts sous son menton et lui relevai la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, deux puits de noirceur s'enfonçant dans mon regard. Oubliant les vampires qui nous entouraient, je laissai échapper à voix très basse:

-Edward… Edward… Anthony… Masen. Edward Cullen. Nous voilà de nouveau face à face.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de souffrance et d'incompréhension. Etrangement émue par ce qui, je le devinais, était de la souffrance, j'effleurai sa tempe du bout des doigts et aspirai sa douleur sans efforts. L'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si un javelot acéré s'enfonçait dans mon cerveau, et je lâchai un hoquet avant que mon esprit ne dissolve le trait. Lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité, je plongeai dans un océan d'or liquide et dus lutter pour rester lucide. Je me redressai sèchement, et m'éloignai de lui. Carlisle m'observa un instant, puis me présenta à sa famille comme une rencontre datant d'une centaine d'années. Je saluai tout le monde d'un signe de la tête, puis me détournai, et déposai le paquetage confédéré à sa place sous les yeux attentifs des Cullen.

-J'ai trouvé ça à Atlanta, lâchai-je d'un ton neutre.

Jasper hocha la tête. Je laissai échapper un sourire, et ajoutai :

-Pas commode, Atlanta. Beaucoup de blessés, beaucoup de sang. Tu y as été, je crois, Major ?

Il acquiesça, légèrement surpris.

-Combien de temps y avez-vous été ?

Je ris.

-J'ai servi comme infirmière. (Ils me dévisagèrent tous avec des yeux ronds.) C'était un gigantesque gâchis. A l'époque, les moyens de destruction étaient beaucoup moins perfectionnés qu'aujourd'hui. Beaucoup moins propres. Même s'il est vrai que les mitraillettes actuelles sont loin d'être parfaites, il faut l'avouer.

-Vous avez vu Maria ?

-Oui, je l'ai vue, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais elle s'est aventurée avec son armée sur mon terrain de chasse, ajoutai-je sur un ton sinistre. Elle prétendait lâcher sa bande de gamins mal-élevés sur mes terres.

-Pourtant, vous ne buvez pas de sang humain, observa Emmett.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ces humains étaient sur mon territoire, et moi seule avais un droit de vie ou de mort sur eux. Elle a payé son insolence.

Jasper tressaillit.

-Elle est morte ?

-Oui. (Mon ton était sec, définitif.) Cette fille était vraiment trop sûre d'elle. Et les Volturi étaient déjà dans les parages. Autant faire le travail moi-même et éviter toute intrusion supplémentaire. Je crois que la famille d'_Aro_ (je crachai presque le nom, dégoûtée), se nourrit d'humains. Leur présence n'était pas souhaitée.

Il y eut un silence.

-Comment faites-vous ça ? Finit par demander Emmett en désignant les murs d'où émanait toujours une sourde luminosité.

-Oh, éludai-je. C'est facile.

Ma manœuvre n'échappa à personne, et je me détournai, évitant soigneusement les regards brûlants de curiosité que fixaient les Cullen sur moi.

**

* * *

**

**Déçu(e)? Pas déçu(e)? Dites-le moi!! Vos impressions, viiiiite!!! C'est le joli bouton vert, làààà!!!  
Vous, vous êtes supposées penser ça: "Oh, qu'il est bôôôô!! J'ai envie d'appuyeeeer!!! *Salive sur le clavier*"  
Mdr!! ~Je sais, je suis dingue, voire même complètement frappée, mdr!!~ ça donne... frappadingue!!  
Bon, je me la ferme, c'est lamentable, lol!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, vous l'avez bien mérité!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai été trop émue, mdr!! Je crois en avoir eu 31 juste pour le chapitre 5, et par la même occasion, j'ai dépassé le seuil des 100 REVIEWS!! Alors MERCI, et surtout, CONTINUEZ!! **

Chapitre 6 : 

-Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda la voix posée de Carlisle dans mon dos.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et me tournai vers lui.

-Quel âge as-tu, Carlisle ?

-Trois cents soixante-deux ans.

-Non. En années humaines.

-Vingt-trois ans.

-J'en ai dix-sept. Inutile de me vouvoyer.

Il hocha la tête, et sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis dis :

-Ce que je vais faire ? Continuer comme j'ai fait jusque là, j'imagine.

-La solitude doit te peser… Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer notre mode de vie… Sédentaire.

-On ne regrette pas ce que l'on n'a jamais eu, murmurai-je alors que l'ombre d'un visage passait derrière mes paupières. Puis, enregistrant soudain la deuxième partie de la phrase, je relevai la tête, brutalement : Tu veux dire… une maison ?

Il acquiesça, et je vis des sourires se former sur les lèvres de sa famille à l'ouïe de mon exclamation. Puis, j'éclatai de rire. Ce fut leur tour d'avoir l'air perplexe.

-Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle, gloussai-je. Si jeune et déjà si spécial ! (Je m'interrompis un instant, songeuse, puis repris) Pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil, après tout ? Ce doit être très étonnant… une maison de vampires…

Ils sortirent tous, et j'éteignis les murs de la caverne avant de ressortir en trombe. Je saisis leur trace, et la suivis jusqu'à une éclaircie du bois, où trônaient trois magnifiques véhicules, l'un noir, et les autres jaune et rouge flamboyant. L'odeur des Cullen était partout autour d'eux.

-Ma voiture est un peu plus loin, fit une voix douce et inconnue derrière moi. Je frissonnai, et me retournai pour me retrouver face à Edward, ses yeux couleur or sombre fixés sur moi. Il désignait du doigt un sentier, et nous nous éloignâmes ensemble. Effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin était garée une Volvo argentée de toute beauté. Je m'en approchai, et posai le bout de mes doigts sur la carrosserie immaculée, que j'effleurai avec douceur, savourant le contact du métal lisse sous ma peau dure.

-Elle est belle, soupirai-je.

Il eut un sourire, et m'ouvris la portière. Je me glissai dans l'habitacle, et le regardai faire le tour du véhicule. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit en voyant à quel point sa démarche était gracieuse et souple fut que je ne l'avais pas raté. Remarque qui fit naître un sourire narquois sur mes lèvres. On aurait dit une humaine parlant de ses enfants. Mais il était vrai qu'étant la créatrice d'Edward… On pouvait me considérer comme sa mère… _Non_… un sentiment d'inexactitude me submergea. Non, Edward n'était pas, ne serait jamais mon fils. Il était et serait toujours celui d'Elizabeth et Edward Masen. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, j'inspirai, et sursautai brutalement, pour me retrouver aussitôt dehors. Les paupières closes, j'inhalai profondément l'air frais, essayant de me débarrasser de la multitude d'odeurs qui avaient tenté de s'accrocher à ma peau dès que j'avais inspiré.

-Ça va ?

Je rouvris les yeux avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse d'Edward qui, toujours assis derrière le volant, m'observait avec inquiétude, penché par-dessus le siège du passager pour voir par ma portière. Hésitante, je fis un pas vers le véhicule, puis un autre, serrant les poings pour maîtriser mes tremblements. Avec précautions, je me penchai et pris une bouffée de l'air de l'habitacle. Je relevai brusquement la tête à l'air libre, et recommençai l'expérience après quelques instants. Cette fois, je me forçai à inspirer profondément, et à analyser les différentes odeurs. Cuir, bois… Vampires… _Rien de menaçant…_ me répétai-je, tentant de me persuader de monter dans la voiture sans plus faire de difficultés. _Rien de menaçant._ Serrant un peu plus les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes, je me rassis à la place du mort et refermai précautionneusement la portière sous le regard mi-étonné mi-méfiant d'Edward.

-Ce n'est rien, expliquai-je, j'ai juste été surprise. Je ne suis pas habituée… A une telle concentration d'odeurs dans un endroit aussi confiné.

Il hocha la tête et démarra. Le trajet fut silencieux. Je fermai les yeux, m'appliquant à respirer profondément et avec régularité, m'imprégnant au passage de l'odeur de l'enfant près de moi. Il avait gardé le merveilleux parfum qui m'avait tant séduite alors qu'il était encore humain. Mais il s'était teinté de soleil. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres malgré moi. La voiture infléchit sa trajectoire, et j'ouvris les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard d'Edward fixé sur moi. Gênés, nous détournâmes les yeux, puis il demanda :

-Carlisle… Il ne connaît même pas ton nom.

-Bella, murmurai-je, on m'appelle Bella.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Je compris aussitôt de quoi il parlait, mais feignis le contraire.

-Dix-sept ans.

Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement, et ses jointures blanchirent encore sur le volant, ce que j'observai avec tristesse. Mais lui dire la vérité ne ferait que le mettre en danger. J'effleurai son bras dans un geste d'excuse, mais il ne se détendit pas. Ou à peine.

-J'ai… plusieurs siècles, dis-je alors. Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Il acquiesça sèchement, mais je pouvais encore voir toute l'ampleur de sa frustration. De sa méfiance.

-Tu te défies de moi ? Repris-je d'un ton peiné malgré moi.

Il ne répondit pas. Bizarrement affectée par cet aveu silencieux, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et appuyai ma joue sur mon poing. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Ça avait été une erreur monumentale que de céder à la curiosité et au désir de discuter avec Carlisle. La seule pensée du jeune médecin suffit à me remonter le moral. Sa compagne et lui semblaient extrêmement tolérants, intelligents. Emerveillés. Ceux-là au moins méritaient que je reste un peu. Par politesse. Quant à Edward… je n'allais pas lui imposer ma présence. Je l'avais déjà fait suffisamment souffrir comme ça, lui imposant, bien qu'inconsciemment, au-delà de l'atroce douleur de la transformation et de sa condamnation à une existence solitaire et sans espoir, des souffrances que je n'imaginais qu'à peine, au vu du javelot acéré qui avait agressé mon cerveau quelques minutes plus tôt.

De nouveau, la voiture changea de direction, puis s'arrêta. J'ouvris les yeux, et ne laissai pas Edward me tenir la portière, estimant que si nous devions être distants, autant l'être ouvertement. Les autres voitures étaient déjà sagement garées à leur emplacement dans le garage.

La maison était immense, de style victorien… et surtout très blanche. J'en fis le tour en une fraction de seconde. La façade Sud était entièrement faite de verre, ce qui m'éblouit. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi ouvert. J'avançai vers l'entrée, suivie par les pas légers d'Edward, et me retrouvai dans une gigantesque salle de séjour décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Près d'une immense fenêtre, sur une estrade, trônait un splendide piano à queue. _Il jouait du piano, était très prometteur… _Les mots de Carlisle, prononcés tout ce temps auparavant, me revinrent. Je me tournai vers Edward, et, désignant le piano :

-C'est à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, mais je distinguai une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

-Je peux ? Continuai-je. Cela fait longtemps…

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sec et froid. Je m'obligeai à rester impassible, et m'installai au piano. Les doigts errants, je laissai courir mes mains sur les touches, émerveillée par la beauté de l'instrument et de son bois verni. Puis, lentement, je commençai à jouer. Un peu hésitante d'abord, puis avec plus de confiance, jusqu'à retrouver l'ancienne transe dans laquelle jouer de cet instrument me plongeait à chaque fois… avant… Une vieille Romance Sans Paroles de Mendelssohn. Une Rêverie de Debussy. Un nocturne de Chopin. Totalement immergée dans l'enchaînement des notes et des arpèges, je ne pris conscience des sept vampires debout derrière moi que lorsque, le dernier accord de Chopin plaqué avec douceur, j'autorisai mes sens à se détourner de l'instrument et à scanner à nouveau les alentours.

Je me retournai, et rencontrai sept paires d'yeux admiratifs. Gênée, je descendis de l'estrade et regardai autour de moi, prenant conscience que la fascination exercée par le piano sur moi avait été telle que je n'avais même pas _vu_ ce qui entourait l'instrument. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour noter l'entrée de la cuisine, les escaliers, l'écran plasma et la chaîne hi-fi.

Edward fut soudain près de moi, et me fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il grimpait les marches. Une mosaïque de chapeaux de remises de diplômes m'arracha un sourire, puis je tombai en arrêt devant une grande croix de bois. Edward ne perçut rien ou il décida d'ignorer le fait que je ne suivais plus, car il continua son chemin le long du couloir. Je fixai l'objet, fascinée. Le bois était manifestement ancien, au moins trois-cent ans. Je levai la main, et caressai le chêne.

Immédiatement, les images affluèrent.

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, parlait avec animation, ses vêtements trahissant sa qualité de pasteur._

_Le même homme, vociférant sur un jeune homme de belle prestance, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs. _

_Un vieillard, agenouillé devant cette même croix… _

_Des hurlements, des silhouettes humaines se tordaient dans les flammes infernales d'un gigantesque bûcher…_

-Bella ?

**Eh oui, il était plus court, dsl, mdr!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde!! Voilà le chapitre 7... Je tiens à dire que dans cette histoire, les murs du bureau de Carlisle sont insonorisés, donc, Edward ni personne qui ne soit pas dans la pièce ne peut entendre ce qu'il se dit à l'intérieur. Plus tard, il y aura une autre scène comme ça, mais Bella étant une exception parmi les vampires, elle entend, elle... Voilà... Désolée, il est encore un peu court, mais bon... Il me semble que le suivant est très, très long... ça compense, lol!! N'hésitez pas à _REVIEWER_!!!! **

Chapitre 7 : (_Point de Vue de Bella)_

Je sursautai si violemment que je faillis tomber, et que Carlisle dut me retenir pour m'éviter de m'effondrer lamentablement sur la moquette sombre. Tremblante, il me remit sur mes pieds et me dévisagea, inquiet :

-Ça va ?

-Ou… Oui, balbutiai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'enquit-il

-Cette croix… Elle… Elle est… si pleine de souvenirs… c'est comme si elle avait une âme, c'est… fascinant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à l'objet, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

-Où est Edward ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Allons dans mon bureau, proposa-t-il alors d'un ton égal, mais je devinai au léger froncement de ses sourcils et à l'assombrissement de ses prunelles qu'il était mécontent. Je le suivis dans une pièce à la décoration sobre, meublée d'un bureau de style Louis XV et de confortables fauteuils. Le long des murs, des étagères couvertes de livres. Carlisle s'installa à son bureau, et je pris place dans l'un des fauteuils, jambes croisées.

-Alice, Rosalie et Esmé te préparent une chambre, annonça Carlisle.

-Oh non ! M'exclamai-je. Pas Esmé !

Le jeune médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'aurais voulu lui parler avant qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle doutait de la nature de notre… relation.

-Oh… Ne t'en fais donc pas… Esmé n'est pas de nature jalouse.

-Oui, soufflai-je, peu convaincue

-Dis-moi, enchaîna Carlisle, que s'est-il passé entre Edward et toi ?

Je décidai de feindre.

-Comment cela ?

-Avant le trajet en voiture, vous aviez l'air à peu près en bons termes. Or, quand vous êtes arrivés ici, l'atmosphère m'a plutôt donné l'impression d'être froide, pour ne pas dire… glaciale.

Vaincue par son regard pénétrant et le sincère intérêt que je pouvais y lire, je soupirai.

-Il me déteste. Il se méfie de moi. Il a raison, je l'ai déjà fait tant souffrir… Je comprends qu'il ne me veuille pas près de lui, mais ça reste douloureux, sachant que j'ai combattu pour le sauver.

-Tu le trouves ingrat ?

J'en restai bouche-bée.

-Non ! M'exclamai-je avec indignation dès que j'eus retrouvé ma voix. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. C'est déroutant.

Il hocha la tête, un stylo tournoyant sur ses doigts fins.

-Tant mieux… parce qu'il ignore qui est sa mère.

-Je ne suis _pas_ sa mère, grondai-je. Je suis plus jeune que lui.

-En années humaines, je n'en doute pas. Par contre, je suis moins certain qu'en termes d'Immortalité, le compte soit le même…

Je ne répondis pas, mais sentis moi-même mes prunelles prendre une teinte plus sombre.

Il soupira. Changea de sujet.

-Qu'as-tu fait, ces cent dernières années ?

Je haussai les épaules, me détendant à peine.

-Pas grand-chose. Juste les habituels voyages. J'ai rassemblé des objets supplémentaires pour ma… collection.

-Dont des renseignements sur les Volturi… sur nous… et les papiers d'Edward.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

L'espace d'un instant, ses prunelles reflétèrent mon visage, et je fus choquée par mon expression désemparée.

-Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je.

Il y eut un silence, que je brisai.

-Et toi ? Il n'a pas été trop difficile de t'occuper seul d'un nouveau-né ?

Il eut un doux sourire, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je fus stupéfaite par tout l'amour qu'exprima son visage à cet instant. L'espace d'une seconde, une pointe acérée d'envie m'étreignit le cœur, mais je la chassai avant que son venin ne se répande en moi.

-Edward est foncièrement bon, dit-il. Il a eu une période de rébellion au bout de dix ans, me reprochant de brider son appétit. Mais il est revenu après le même laps de temps, dégoûté de lui-même.

-Dix ans ? M'étonnai-je

-Son don lui permettait de savoir à quel point j'étais sincère en refusant de boire du sang humain. Il savait la moindre de mes motivations.

-Oui, il lit les pensées…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi donc ?

-As-tu un don ?

-Oh… non, pas vraiment… Je suis juste… très perceptive.

Il y eut un silence, et une lueur de curiosité mêlée de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune vampire médecin assis en face de moi. Il se pencha vers moi par-dessus le bureau.

-Puis-je te poser une question ?

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ?

Je restai silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant au sens de la question, puis décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-En premier lieu… parce que le psychopathe qui prévoyait d'en faire son dîner utilisait des méthodes disons, que je n'apprécie guère. Ensuite, je déteste que l'on se prenne aux humains. Et la troisième raison… je ne sais pas trop. Il avait… ces cheveux tout désordonnés, et cette couleur bizarre… Et ces yeux ! Ces yeux qui me fixaient, Carlisle ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce regard. Ce… vert… c'était si saisissant… Je l'aurais sauvé même s'il n'avait pas été aussi beau, pour un humain, s'entend, mais j'ai senti quelque chose… quelque chose de différent… il avait quelque chose que n'avaient pas les autres.

-Son sang chantait pour toi…

-_La tua cantante_, oui, approuvai-je. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli le tuer.

Je grimaçai en repensant à cet instant terrible où la part monstrueuse de mon être avait failli prendre le dessus.

-Le regrettes-tu ?

J'hésitai.

-Ça dépend. S'il est heureux, non. Mais s'il hait son existence en tant que… vampire… alors oui, et je préférerais n'être jamais née plutôt que de l'avoir fait passer par toutes ces souffrances en vain… Il est seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-Au début, la raison pour laquelle j'ai transformé Rosalie, en plus de son état critique, était que j'espérais qu'elle serait pour Edward ce qu'Esmé m'était devenue. Mais elle a ramené Emmett deux ans plus tard. Puis Jasper et Alice sont arrivés… Tanya, la leader du clan de Denali, aurait bien aimé qu'il lui prête un peu d'attention… Mais il est toujours resté aussi désespérément seul…

Je baissai la tête.

-C'est ma faute, lâchai-je. (Carlisle posa un regard surpris sur moi.) C'est ma faute, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de travers lorsque je l'ai transformé, ou alors il était trop jeune, je ne sais pas…

Je m'interrompis, interloquée par le sourire amusé qui flottait sur les lèvres de Carlisle.

-Esmé et toi allez très bien vous entendre : elle pense exactement la même chose que toi. Elle espère à chaque fois que nous faisons une nouvelle rencontre qu'Edward va se mettre à montrer de l'intérêt pour cette femme, mais jusque là, ça n'a rien donné, et elle est très inquiète. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas, tu n'as rien fait de problématique, et Edward va très bien. Il n'a juste pas encore trouvé ce qu'il cherche inconsciemment. C'est tout.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait… souffert pendant toutes ces années…

-Oui, des crises brutales, très violentes, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Jasper était littéralement effondré. Je lui ai demandé de reproduire pour moi cette douleur… (Il grimaça) Ça n'a pas été particulièrement agréable…

Je grimaçai à mon tour.

-De quoi… se composaient-elles ?

-D'abord, il faut que tu saches qu'elles sont devenues plus fréquentes lorsqu'il a été en contact avec ton odeur, il y a une soixantaine d'années. Ensuite… c'était une espèce de douleur atroce, lancinante dans le crâne, et l'écho de ta voix avant que tu ne le mordes. Et il dit qu'il voit des yeux argentés. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, bien sûr, aucun vampire n'a les yeux argentés, mais il n'en démord pas. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'hallucinations, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il…

Il s'interrompit en voyant mon visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Une fois de plus… j'avais été, _j'étais_ la cause de la souffrance d'Edward.

-Rien, dis-je en me levant. Je vais parler à Esmé.

Je fis demi-tour pour gagner la porte, et me retrouvai face à un tableau. Quatre silhouettes dont deux m'étaient familières y étaient peintes. La première était celle de Carlisle Cullen. La seconde était celle d'Aro Volturi.

**Aaaah.. Chapitre 7... **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Je suis désolée navrée et tout ce que vous voulez (lol!! mais ne me faites pas dire trop d'horreurs quand même), je n'ai pas pu poster depuis deux semaines, parce que le chien de ma soeur (je fais du "chiot-sitting", et bénévolement, hélas!, a dévoré le câble de ma connexion internet!! Du coup... Je profite de ce que mon père n'est pas là pour lui piquer le sien... Pour me faire pardonner, et comme c'est les vacances (-:, je poste ce soir au lieu de ce week-end!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je crois que c'est le plus long de tous... Enjoy and... REVIEW!!!!!**

**NB: Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à ma colloc, Lucie, qui m'a bien aidé avec cette histoire en me donnant un point de vue critique et en me redonnant de l'inspiration lorsque c'était nécessaire... Merci Lucie! Bonnes vacances!! **

Chapitre 8 : 

-Tu fréquentes _Aro Volturi_ ? Fis-je d'une voix soudain glaciale.

-J'ai vécu avec ses frères et lui pendant quelques dizaines d'années, oui. Nous avons mutuellement essayé de nous convaincre de changer de régime alimentaire. En vain, d'ailleurs.

La note d'amusement que trahit sa voix à la dernière phrase m'exaspéra. Comment un être tel que Carlisle pouvait-il être en bons termes avec des créatures aussi répugnantes que les _Volturi _? Je me contentai donc de lâcher une onomatopée et de sortir, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Dans le couloir, je humai l'air, cherchant l'odeur d'Esmé. Je la suivis jusqu'à une vaste chambre donnant sur le Nord, tendue de jaune pâle. Elle était assise sur un lit soigneusement fait, et semblait plongée dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle m'avait entendue approcher, je frappai doucement à la porte ouverte, et demandai timidement :

-Je peux… ?

Esmé me dévisagea un instant, le regard glacial, la posture rigide. Un éclair douloureux traversa ses yeux, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Finalement, elle eut un hochement de tête quasi-imperceptible, et je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, avant de m'arrêter et de fermer la porte. Je sentis instantanément sa peur. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le panneau de bois, puis revinrent sur moi, et la colère les envahit de nouveau, même si sa terreur me semblait aussi perceptible que si elle avait été matérielle.

-Tu te méfies de moi, dis-je. (Elle ne répondit pas.) Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je n'ai pas l'intention d'entraîner Carlisle au loin. (Je vis très clairement qu'elle ne me croyait pas.) Je ne vais pas te prendre ton compagnon, insistai-je. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de séparer les couples… (Je ris intérieurement. C'était si vrai…) D'ailleurs, continuai-je, pourquoi le ferai-je ? (Je me penchai en avant, essayant de convaincre la compagne de Carlisle de ma sincérité par la seule force de mon regard. Peine perdue. Si elle me dévisagea, ce ne fut que pour me poignarder de ses prunelles abyssales.) Il est à la fois trop jeune et trop vieux pour moi, Esmé. Outre le fait qu'il est ton âme-sœur et non la mienne. Je l'ai connu il y a plus d'un siècle… Ne crois-tu pas que je serais restée avec lui, si je l'avais aimé ?

Je soupirai. Il était clair qu'Esmé ne voudrait rien entendre, et que jamais je ne parviendrais à lui faire comprendre la différence entre _amis de longue date_ et _amants_. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la porte, mais une voix sèche m'arrêta :

-Et Edward ?

Je me retournai.

-Quoi Edward ?

-Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant depuis qu'il t'as vue dans l'esprit du bibliothécaire… il y a soixante ans ?

Je secouai la tête d'un air perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne te sens pas honteuse de lui avoir causé autant de souffrances ?

Sa voix était si pleine de reproches que je reculais. Prenant aussitôt conscience de la faute stratégique que je venais de commettre. A présent, elle se sentait plus confiante, et allait attaquer avec une ardeur accrue.

-Quel est ton lien avec lui ? Es-tu sa mère ?

Je tressaillis. Me figeai.

-Non. Je ne suis pas sa _mère_, sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

-Alors quoi ? Cria-t-elle soudain en se levant. Depuis des années, Edward souffre à cause de toi, sans même savoir pourquoi ! Et aujourd'hui, tu arrives la bouche en cœur, tu essaies d'emmener Carlisle et tu gardes tes secrets, mettant peut-être toute la famille en danger ! Tu n'éprouves donc réellement aucun état d'âme à envahir ainsi notre territoire et à bouleverser toute notre existence ?

Je reculai. Puis, quelque chose m'aiguillonna l'esprit. Une rébellion, une sorte de fureur devant l'outrage qui m'était fait. Cette petite fille, cette ridicule enfant, osait donc s'en prendre à moi, le vampire plusieurs fois centenaire ? Une part très ancienne de moi, que j'aimais à comparer avec un dragon, que je croyais enfouie aux tréfonds de mon être depuis bien longtemps, s'agita, se réveilla, se dressa, furieuse, et mugit sa colère et sa douleur. Obligeant mon visage à rester impassible, je me redressai, et retroussai ma lèvre supérieure sur mes crocs, un grondement sourd s'échappant de ma gorge. Maîtrisant difficilement le dragon qui menaçait de se libérer de ses chaînes et d'attaquer toutes griffes dehors, j'articulai avec lenteur :

-Pour la dernière fois : Carlisle est un vampire extrêmement prometteur, mais il n'est qu'un ami. Ensuite, mes liens avec Edward ne regardent que moi. Fin… de la… discussion.

Esmé recula à peine, si furieuse qu'elle aurait pu, j'en étais sûre, tenir tête à toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir sans sourciller avant de mourir. Le dragon lutta, émoustillé par cette graine de résistance qui ne ferait que rendre le combat plus drôle. Je le bridai sans pitié, le renvoyant à son sommeil, et, une fois redevenue totalement maîtresse de moi-même, sortis sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Une intuition me fit ajouter :

-Ne t'en fais donc pas… je serais partie bientôt.

Je m'éloignai, et entendis les respirations des vampires de la maison repartir. Evidemment, ils avaient tout entendu, et s'étaient tenus prêts à intervenir. Curieux malgré tout d'entendre mes réponses. Je haussai les épaules et sifflai malgré moi, encore sous le coup de la colère titanesque qui m'avait secouée. Je redescendis au premier étage, mais alors que je passai devant une porte de bois, elle s'ouvrit, et une main blanche enserra mon poignet dans un étau et m'obligea à entrer. Le battant se referma derrière moi, et Edward me plaqua contre la paroi, immobilisant mes poignets de part et d'autre de ma tête. Même si j'aurais facilement pu me libérer, je n'en fis rien, peu désireuse de faire du mal à Edward et de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de se méfier de moi. Son regard balaya mon visage, et je fus choquée par la noirceur de son regard. Par sa violence. La haine qu'il recelait.

-Que veux-tu ? Finis-je par demander d'une voix atone

-Qu'as-tu fait à Esmé ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Dans mon monde, écouter aux portes est extrêmement impoli.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, et je grimaçai.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à moi ? A mon existence ? A mon passé ? Pourquoi as-tu les bijoux de ma mère dans ta… grotte ? (Il cracha le dernier mot avec tant de hargne et de mépris que je tressaillis, blessée.) Comment connais-tu Carlisle ?

Je secouai les poignets, lasse de ses questions. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y répondre, et il n'était pas utile de les subir sans y apporter de réponse, ce qui ne ferait qu'énerver Edward encore davantage. Curieusement, ma tentative d'évasion n'ébranla même pas Edward. Pourtant, ma secousse aurait dû lui faire instantanément lâcher prise…

-Pourquoi, poursuivit-il, ne puis-je pas lire ton esprit ?

Oubliant mon désir de liberté, je relevai la tête et le fixai, choquée. Puis je compris : c'était ma nature profonde. Le dragon bloquait tous les pouvoirs mentaux des êtres doués, les empêchant de m'atteindre. Impatient, Edward, qui avait parfaitement saisi l'éclair de compréhension qui m'avait traversée, me secoua avec violence.

-Réponds !

Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Cet enfant capricieux avait été créé par moi. J'avais voulu le sauver parce qu'il était différent. Mais celui qui aurait dû être l'un des seuls êtres auxquels serait donnée la permission de m'approcher avait trop souffert pour accepter ma présence. Même inconsciemment, sans savoir que j'étais sa créatrice, il sentait que j'étais à l'origine de ses maux et que je ne lui étais rien de bon.

-Personne, continua-t-il, enfonçant le clou, n'apprécie ton attitude envers Carlisle. Esmé est malheureuse parce qu'elle te craint, je le sais, j'entends toutes ses pensées… Les autres craignent que tu ne sépare le couple fondateur de notre famille. Mais tu nous trouveras tous sur ton chemin… Nous ne te laisserons pas faire…

Furieuse, je relevai la tête.

-Si Esmé n'a pas confiance en Carlisle, libre à elle. Elle a tort. Il est extrêmement fidèle et c'est un jeune des plus prometteurs parmi tous ceux que j'ai vus.

-Un jeune ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il se pencha vers moi, et j'inhalai dans son haleine. Il sentait extraordinairement bon… A nouveau, il me secoua avec violence, et ma tête heurta le bois, laissant une trace sur le panneau. Je sentis un étrange nœud se former dans ma gorge devant sa brutalité, et m'agaçai de ma propre faiblesse. C'était la deuxième fois que cet enfant ingrat et mal-élevé me faisait sortir de mon impassible tour d'ivoire. Et tout mon instinct de préservation me disait qu'il était dangereux de se laisser émouvoir de la sorte. Derechef, je secouai mes poignets. Mais j'avais dû lui transmettre ma fore en le mordant, car mes efforts le laissèrent aussi impassible que si je n'avais été qu'une humaine. Mortifiée, je relevai la tête et le fixai dans les yeux :

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Edward…Lâche-moi, répétai-je en séparant bien chaque syllabe.

Pour toute réponse, sa mâchoire se crispa, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient encore dans mes poignets, les traversant presque de part en part. Un sifflement de douleur m'échappa. J'optai pour une demi-vérité.

-J'ai connu… Carlisle… il y a un siècle environ, sur la côte Atlantique. Et tu m'intéresse à cause de ton attaque par un vampire. Voilà, tu es content ? Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Pour la troisième fois, j'essayai de me libérer, mais il me fit pivoter et me plaqua contre l'autre mur, sur lequel j'imprimai une nouvelle trace. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le reste de la famille, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Je veux savoir, siffla Edward, ses doigts se crispant sur ma gorge, pourquoi mes crises se sont multipliées depuis que je t'ai vue dans les pensées du libraire de Seattle… Il y a soixante ans.

-Edward, fit la voix affolée d'Alice, arrête !

Je risquai un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais ne vis qu'une vague silhouette brouillée par les larmes de douleur qui commençaient à envahir mes yeux. Edward ignora le cri de sa sœur, et je clignai furieusement des paupières pour dégager mon champ de vision. Les doigts du vampire se crispèrent un peu plus sur ma gorge, et un gémissement m'échappa, tandis que j'essayai, dans une ultime convulsion, de me libérer de sa prise. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent peu à peu, l'un des inconvénients de ma condition étant que ma gorge était le focaliseur de mes fonctions vitales, à savoir les pouvoirs qui me maintenaient en vie.

-Ed…ward ! Couinai-je pitoyablement

Il y eut un bruit de pas, puis je sentis un brusque mouvement d'air alors qu'une silhouette pâle bondissait pour repousser Edward avec violence. Je glissai au sol, encore aveuglée, tandis que les flux d'énergie se remettaient à circuler normalement à l'intérieur de mon corps, et frémis lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je relevai les yeux, les plissai, et finis par distinguer le visage inquiet de Carlisle penché sur moi.

-Ça va aller ?

Il avait l'air choqué. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal…

-Je suis désolée, Carlisle, Esmé. J'ai… je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une erreur. Je vais vous laisser… exister en paix. Ma présence n'a fait que tous vous perturber. Je suis… désolée.

Je cherchai Edward des yeux. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, légèrement penché en avant, prêt à bondir, ce dont les mains d'Emmett et Jasper, posées sur ses épaules, l'empêchaient. Je me redressai, puis m'avançai vers lui. Il gronda, son visage tordu dans un rictus de haine et de colère. La fureur m'envahit, et le dragon se tortilla. Un grondement menaçant jaillit de ma gorge, faisant vibrer tout mon être. Quelque chose passa dans les yeux d'Edward, dont la posture menaçante s'apaisa quelque peu. En un clin d'œil, j'étais près de lui. Il se tortilla pour m'échapper, mais je collai ma main sur sa gorge, et fermai les yeux. J'eus conscience des regards alarmés et des gestes de sa famille qui s'apprêtait à intervenir, craignant des représailles, mais un geste de Carlisle calma tout le monde. Je sentis l'origine de la crise, une sorte de flux continu d'énergie noirâtre qui coulait dans son corps, et approchai mes lèvres de son cou. Je ne pouvais pas éliminer la cause de sa souffrance. Mais je pouvais l'emporter avec moi.

-Lâchez-le, aboyai-je à l'adresse d'Emmett et Jasper.

Subjugués, ils obéirent. Aussitôt, Edward bondit sur moi, mais une impulsion de ma volonté conjuguée à une torsion de mon poignet le jeta au sol. Je soulevai sa tête, et mordis avec violence sa peau blanche. Une image me traversa l'esprit, celle d'une jeune fille, penchée sur un humain agonisant et buvant son sang sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Je fermai les yeux. Une perle de cristal roula sur ma joue.

Je cherchai le flux noir, et le sentis soudain palpiter, affolé. Alors, j'aspirai, une main crispée sur la bouche d'Edward pour l'empêcher de me déconcentrer par quelque son que ce soit, l'autre sur sa poitrine, le clouant au sol. Le flux changea soudain de trajectoire, et, irrésistiblement attiré par ma volonté, commença de pénétrer dans ma bouche. Je l'attirai avec plus d'acharnement encore, et il finit par être tout entier en moi. Alors, je relâchai Edward, et reculai à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que sa famille l'entourait en un cercle protecteur. Dirigé contre moi. J'eus un haussement d'épaules moqueur, et me tournai vers Carlisle qui me dévisageai avec stupeur.

-Edward n'aura plus de crises.

Je fis un pas vers la porte, mais il m'arrêta d'une main.

-Reste, Bella. Ils s'y feront.

Je secouai tristement la tête, la gorge serrée par une boule d'émotion qui semblait ne jamais devoir cesser d'enfler.

-Tu es bon, Carlisle. Et généreux. Je t'admire énormément. Mais ta famille n'est pas prête à accueillir quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis trop différente, et rien ne pourra changer cela. Ils n'ont pas assez d'expérience. Même Edward…

Je sentis sa tristesse et effleurai son bras :

-Les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Nous étions faits pour nous connaître, pour nous apprécier, mais pas pour vivre sous le même toit. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour. Dans quelques siècles. Quand ils m'auront oubliée…

Je fis un autre pas vers la porte :

-Comme tu étais destiné à faire le bien autour de toi, je suis condamnée à la solitude. Pour le bien de tous.

Un bon, j'étais sortie. Un autre, j'étais dans la forêt. Un troisième… J'étais loin, déjà…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde! Désolée de ce retard, mais un départ en vacances impromptu m'a isolée au bout du monde dans un endroit (magnifique au demeurant) où les téléphones ne reçoivent rien, et les ordinteurs non plus... Pour me faire pardonner, je poste donc en ce magnifique samedi matin bien brumeux (pour moi, en tous cas), en espérant que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre...  
Je tenais aussi à signaler que grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews!! Alors MERCI à vous tous, continuez par pitié, je vous adore tous!! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!! Et donc, n'oubliez pas, REVIEW!! **

Chapitre 9 : 

Pourquoi étais-je si bouleversée ? Pourquoi un tourbillon d'étranges sensations dansait-il en moi, ravageant mon cœur mort au passage ? Pourquoi m'était-il impossible de me calmer, de reprendre le cours de ma vie solitaire ? Pourquoi mon être s'était-il éveillé, ouvrant grand les bras dans une demande… d'amour ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? J'avais mis des années à barder mon cœur d'acier, en interdisant l'accès à quiconque. Ma première erreur avait été de fraterniser avec lui… Ephraïm. L'enfant-loup. Celui avec lequel j'avais eu l'idiotie de me lier pour aider Carlisle. La seconde avait été de transformer un petit garçon blessé, lui transmettant ainsi certaines de mes aptitudes et me liant irrémédiablement à lui. A l'époque, je ne le savais pas, bien sûr. Mais à présent que le flux noir était en moi, tout s'éclairait, et je me maudissais de ma stupidité. Mon venin était spécial, j'aurais dû le deviner. Sans le vouloir, j'avais condamné l'enfant à subir un lien dont il ne voulait pas et qui le soumettait à des souffrances extrêmes...

J'étais un monstre, en vérité. Un monstre parmi les monstres. La pire créature qui ait jamais foulé la Terre. A ma décharge, mon dernier acte (annihiler la souffrance d'Edward) permettrait au fils de Carlisle de m'oublier, et de poursuivre son existence en paix. Loin de moi.

Je m'immobilisai, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Il suffisait que je prenne ma course dans n'importe quelle direction, que je coure sans m'arrêter pendant une ou deux heures, et nous serions certainement à même de reprendre nos chemins respectifs. Pour nous recroiser un jour… peut-être… lorsqu'Edward m'aurait oubliée. Ce simple mot provoqua une convulsion atroce en moi, et je portai la main à ma poitrine, douloureusement stupéfaite. Les doigts crispés sur mon T-shirt, je posai un regard vide sur un arbre, puis sur mes poignets non-encore guéris. Malgré la violence d'Edward, je pris alors conscience d'un fait capital… Je _pouvais_ partir. Edward _pouvait_ m'oublier. Tout le problème résidait là cependant : je n'en avais pas _envie_… ce qui constituait un fait indiscutable et autrement plus problématique. D'abord parce que ma simple existence mettait les Cullen en danger, et ensuite parce que ma seule présence suffisait à semer le doute dans leurs jeunes esprits.

Torturée par l'indécision, je piétinai nerveusement, tournant en rond sans ménager l'herbe qui se couchait sous mes pas répétés. Une question me taraudait. Comment… comment avais-je pu permettre à ce petit garçon, cette étincelle de vie de prendre un tel ascendant sur moi malgré mes siècles d'expérience et de renfermement ? Je secouai la tête. Je m'occuperais de cela plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important consistait en décider que faire. Les enjeux étaient trop importants pour être laissés de coté. Et je m'aperçus avec une honte mordante que j'étais incapable de prendre une décision. Incapable de m'éloigner des fascinants Cullen et de leur étonnant célibataire. Mais fermement résolue à ne pas interférer à nouveau dans leurs existences.

Il y eut un brusque coup de vent. Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarqué s'il n'avait charrié une odeur étrangement familière. Une odeur... vieille..., si vieille… ! La flairer me fit remonter des siècles et des siècles en arrière, lorsque tout cela avait commencé… Je sautai sur mes pieds. _Il_ ne pouvait être là que pour une seule raison. Je savais qu'_il_ ne se serait jamais tant approché d'un clan de vampires à moins d'une bonne raison. Ma trace chez les Cullen l'y attirerait, et _il_ risquait de nous exposer.

-Non, lâchai-je en commençant à courir.

Un pied devant l'autre, vite, toujours plus vite ! Alors que courir avait toujours été si naturel pour moi, je devins soudain atrocement consciente de chaque muscle, chaque nerf sollicité par ma volonté pour accélérer, encore et encore. La trace était de plus en plus fraîche au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, et ce qui me restait d'espoir de le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la maison blanche s'évanouit très vite. Lancée à pleine vitesse, j'entendis très bientôt la voix calme de Carlisle qui demandait :

-Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes-vous ?

-Où est Isabella ? Rétorqua un timbre chaud et agréable qui m'arracha un frisson

Je fis irruption dans la villa blanche. Les Cullen sursautèrent. Jasper, Edward et Emmett s'accroupirent, menaçants. Puis, voyant qui j'étais, ils se redressèrent. Je m'immobilisai en face du vampire. De belle taille, il avait de courts cheveux bruns bouclés et les mêmes yeux orange que moi. Chaussé de bottes de cuir brun et vêtu d'un pantalon de toile sombre sous un imperméable de même couleur sous lequel je devinais sa poitrine nue, il ne manquait pas de classe. Nous nous fixâmes un instant, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Isabella, chuchota-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres le bout de mes doigts. Cela fait si longtemps…

Je hochai la tête.

-Peut-être, dis-je, terriblement consciente des regards des Cullen fixés sur nous, pourrions-nous aller discuter ailleurs.

Il tourna son regard orangé vers Carlisle, puis le posa sur Edward. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres fines.

-Leur aurais-tu promis de ne plus t'approcher d'eux ?

Il baissa les yeux sans attendre la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà, et saisit mon poignet, qu'il éleva à la lumière, mettant à jour les terribles blessures infligées par Edward, et posa un bref instant sa bouche sur la plaie.

-Qui a fait ça ? Gronda-t-il

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je avant qu'Edward ne se dénonce stupidement. (J'attrapai sa main et l'entraînai vers la porte) Allez, viens dehors.

Il ne bougea pas, et se contenta de flairer longuement.

-Tamahow ! Appelai-je en comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il faisait

Il ne réagit pas, mais fit deux pas vers Edward et enveloppa ses poignets dans sa poigne de fer. Il inspira longuement au-dessus des mains fines d'Edward et siffla :

-Je perçois une force étrange en toi, jeune vampire. Mais tes mains sont souillées du sang d'Isabella. Blesser l'un d'entre nous est un crime pour lequel tu vas subir un juste châtiment.

Ses yeux semblèrent alors se liquéfier et tournèrent à l'argenté, et Edward hoqueta de surprise en voyant les yeux de ses cauchemars apparaître devant lui.

-Vous, bafouilla-t-il. Vous !

Tamahow se contenta de dévoiler ses crocs et de se pencher sur la gorge d'Edward sur laquelle étaient encore visibles les marques de ma morsure. Immédiatement, il fut entouré de six vampires furieux. Carlisle me regarda avec tristesse.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais là, dit-il.

Son ton plein de déception me brisa le cœur. Il croyait donc que j'étais allée rapporter comme une gamine pour que les grands viennent punir le méchant qui m'avait fait du mal ?

-L'estime que tu as de moi me flatte, rétorquai-je, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Tamahow… arrête, s'il-te plaît. (Comme il ne faisait pas mine de changer, Emmett bondit sur lui avec un sifflement furieux, et fut instantanément projeté à dix mètres. Il atterrit avec bruit, et secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées tandis que Rosalie glissait jusqu'à lui.) S'il te plaît, insistai-je, suppliante. Tama… !

Même l'utilisation de son diminutif ne put rien contre sa volonté de fer. Ses crocs effleurèrent la peau d'Edward, qui gronda, impuissant. Alors, outrée, je bondis, et le heurtai de plein fouet, le projetant au loin. D'un bond, je l'avais rejoint dans la forêt. Tamahow s'était redressé, et me fixait, plein d'incompréhension. Choquée, je vis une étrange lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux, et il tendit la main :

-Isabella… souffla-t-il avant de m'observer l'espace d'un infime instant, mais chargé d'émotion. Nous avons longtemps arpenté le monde ensemble. Pourquoi refuses-tu soudain la protection que je t'ai toujours offerte ?

Je baissai la tête un instant.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… Ne le tue pas. Il est… Il est spécial, tu comprends ? (Les yeux de Tamahow flamboyèrent.) Son sang… son sang chantait pour moi… Il ne peut pas savoir… Il ne peut pas comprendre…

-Tu as… Non, c'est impossible… Tu as vraiment ? (Son regard se tourna vers la direction générale de la maison blanche.) Tu l'as transformé ? Tu es sa _mère _?

Il y eut un silence de mort. Le terme m'avait fait tressaillir, et il le remarqua sans coup férir. Puis, j'acquiesçai lentement. Tamahow fit deux pas en avant et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi… ? Non, ce n'est pas la question. Savais-tu… ?

-Non, gémis-je en me tordant les mains. Bien sûr que je ne savais pas ! J'aurais dit à Carlisle de le faire, je n'aurais jamais… !

-Pourtant, je n'ai rien senti en lui, chuchota mon compagnon, le regard fixé sur les arbres et, au-delà, la villa blanche. Que sa force…

Il reporta son regard orangé sur moi alors que je frissonnai, soudain frigorifiée.

-Isabella ?

-J'ai… J'ai pris… la douleur, articulai-je avec difficulté, ces mots dégageant soudain un sens terrible que je semblais incapable de comprendre.

Son expression horrifiée me surprit, tandis que sa bouche se tordait sous l'effet de la souffrance. Il demeura figé un instant.

-Il était si malheureux, murmurai-je. Il souffrait tant… Je l'ai bien senti lorsqu'il m'a fait... ça (J'élevai les poignets, et son regard étincela de fureur.)… J'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour eux pour me faire pardonner... d'avoir causé... tant de mal…

Brusquement, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, m'écrasant contre sa poitrine et se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

-Tu es tellement… tellement bonne. Isabella… Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû…

Une perle de cristal glissa sur mes doigts, que j'avais posés contre sa poitrine. Surprise, je levai la tête et vis que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, répéta-t-il avec une grande douceur. Tu vas t'affaiblir, petit à petit. Et à la fin… il ne restera plus rien de toi. Ta propre générosité… t'a condamnée, Isabella.

Curieusement, la nouvelle de ma mort prochaine ne m'alarma pas. Je caressai la mâchoire de Tamahow du bout des doigts.

-Je ne mourrai jamais vraiment tant que tu te souviendras de mon existence… De mon passage sur Terre. J'ai vécu longtemps. Plus longtemps que tout être qui a jamais foulé cette Terre. Je suis heureuse que ce temps m'ait été donné. Je ne pense pas l'avoir gâché. Et si je meurs, ce ne sera pas pour rien… : Edward vivra heureux.

-Et il t'oubliera, cracha Tamahow

-Oui, soufflai-je avec douleur.

Je baissai les yeux et il me serra un peu plus contre lui, continuant de se balancer d'avant en arrière, fredonnant d'une voix grave un vieil air que nous affectionnions particulièrement… avant… lorsque nous étions jeunes… Des siècles et des siècles auparavant. Je soupirai, et fermai les yeux. Je m'abandonnai alors entre ses bras, certaine d'y être en sécurité.

**Nouveau personnage... Nouvelles complications! Lol! J'adore Tamahow, malgré son nom bizarre!! Un de mes persos préférés, hihi!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 online, chaps! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! REVIEWS!!**

Chapitre 10 : 

Un bruit de pas nous tira de notre tranquillité. Un grondement sourd naquit dans la poitrine de mon compagnon, et je me redressai pour voir Carlisle et Jasper debout sous les frondaisons. Jasper se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport à Carlisle, et ses yeux examinaient Tamahow avec circonspection. Carlisle s'avança d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de paix.

-Mon offre tient toujours, dit-il. Si tu veux rester avec nous…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tamahow, qui se tut.

-Je vous ferais bien la même offre, continua Carlisle en se tournant vers lui, mais vous devrez jurer de ne plus jamais vous attaquer à mon fils.

Ses yeux étaient devenus durs alors qu'il disait ces mots, et sa mâchoire était tendue lorsque Tamahow m'interrogea du regard.

-Isabella… J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le tuer…

Je souris. Il comprit instantanément, et se retourna vers Carlisle.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est pour Isabella. Ce sale gamin ne mérite vraiment pas ma pitié. Je serais très poli.

Il m'aida à me relever. Carlisle et Jasper firent demi-tour et s'en furent.

-Je pourrais plus aisément te protéger, là-bas, murmura Tamahow à mon oreille.

-Je ne suis pas mourante, marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules.

Son regard exprima une telle souffrance à ces mots que je m'en voulus instantanément. Je le serrai contre moi.

-Tu es tellement insouciante, grogna-t-il. Je pensais que toutes ces années t'auraient mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé.

-Excuse-moi, chuchotai-je.

Il me caressa les cheveux.

-Ce qui me tue, me dit-il en me forçant à le regarder, c'est que tu te fiches totalement de mourir ou pas. Vivre longtemps n'est pas une excuse. Tu devrais chérir la vie et le temps qui t'es donné.

-Justement, murmurai-je. Je compte bien en profiter avec toi et les Cullen, de ce temps. Alors n'y pensons plus.

J'attrapai sa main, et partis en courant en riant. Il me suivit, d'abord hésitant et maussade, puis son front s'éclaircit et il rivalisa de vitesse avec moi, un rire rauque s'échappant de sa gorge. En un clin d'œil, nous étions tous de retour à la villa blanche. Dans le salon, Jasper avait déjà rejoint Alice sur le divan, et Emmett et Rosalie étaient devant la télévision. La blonde sculpturale laissa échapper un sifflement furieux à notre approche, et je serrai fort les doigts de mon compagnon pour l'empêcher de réagir. Il se maîtrisa, et posa sur moi un regard empli de douceur. Je lui souris. Un instant plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre que m'avaient préparé Esmé, Rose et Alice. Elle était au troisième étage et donnait sur le Nord. Toute tendue de crème, elle était lumineuse, spacieuse. Esmé nous dit d'attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait préparé une chambre pour Tamahow, mais nos protestations l'en dissuadèrent et elle se contenta donc de nous l'indiquer. Nous la remerciâmes, puis je fonçai dans la salle de bains de ma chambre afin de me laver, et de me changer si possible. Tamahow m'attendit dans ma chambre. Je me glissai sous la douche, la température poussée au maximum, et savourai la sensation de propreté et la bonne odeur de shampooing qui me submergèrent. Une fois sortie, j'enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et sortis la tête :

-Tourne-toi !

Tamahow me tourna le dos. Silencieuse, je me glissai derrière lui jusqu'au placard et choisis parmi les robes qui s'y trouvaient une longue robe de soie bleu sombre dont le tissu chatoyait à la lumière. C'était plus une robe du soir qu'autre chose, mais j'avais envie de mettre quelque chose de beau, et j'aimais la sensation du tissu sur ma peau. Je l'enfilai, mis les escarpins qui allaient avec, et ressortis pour m'occuper de mes cheveux. Mais alors que je repartais vers la salle de bains, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille.

-Les temps ont-ils tant changé que tu rejettes ton coiffeur favori, Isabella ?... Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes cheveux, murmura Tamahow à mon oreille. Il désigna la coiffeuse, et j'allai m'asseoir, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses « outils », comme il aimait à les appeler. Il avait toujours aimé me coiffer et me maquiller, depuis que le maquillage et les brosses à cheveux existaient, nous avions toujours eu ce rituel. En un clin d'œil, il était derrière moi, me séchait les cheveux, les brossait avec douceur et souplesse. Je fermai les yeux, me laissai aller à ses soins. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas pu vivre de tels moments ! Je me souvenais vaguement de la joie qu'ils nous procuraient à tous deux, mais c'était tant d'années auparavant… Des centaines et des centaines d'années auparavant… Lorsque les premiers vampires, les Volturi, n'étaient même pas nés. Je sentis Tamahow cesser de s'occuper de mes cheveux et passer au maquillage. Il effleura mes cils, mes paupières, mes joues… Puis, j'entendis le cliquetis des boîtes qu'il refermait, et rouvris les yeux. Il avait fait mon maquillage favori, discret mais visible à la fois, une touche de mascara et un peu de fond de teint. Très, très peu, à la réflexion. Mes cheveux étaient tenus en arrière par deux petites tresses m'encadrant la tête et les empêchant de retomber devant mes yeux. Je me tournai vers Tamahow, et vis qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Je m'approchai de lui, et murmurai :

-Ne sois pas triste, je t'en prie.

-C'est trop bête, lâcha-t-il. Nous nous retrouvons enfin après des milliers d'années de séparation, et c'est pour que tu repartes. Sans espoir de retour…

Je caressai sa mâchoire.

-Je ne le regrette pas.

-Et moi ? Te soucies-tu seulement de moi ? Sais-tu à quel point je me suis senti seul, toutes ces années ? Je t'ai cherchée pendant longtemps, Isabella. J'ai presque failli croire que tu étais morte. Mais ça revient au même, en fin de compte.

-Non… Tu m'auras revue avant… Et… nous aurons eu de nouveau ces instants… Nous aurons été heureux. (Je laissai un sourire éclairer mon visage, et ajoutai) Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous venions ici ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors n'y pense plus, chuchotai-je. Et allons plutôt voir à quoi ressemblent tes quartiers.

Il eut un sourire triste qui me déchira le cœur. Mais je m'obligeai à garder l'air joyeux. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde causer la tristesse de ce vampire si bon qui avait été comme mon frère pendant toutes ces années. Nous traversâmes le couloir, et il ouvrit la porte de bois devant moi. C'était la pièce en face de mes quartiers, donnant sur le Sud, toute la façade étant donc faite de verre. La couleur générale était du bleu clair, et tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. On se serait crus au beau milieu du ciel, entre les nuages. Tamahow me jeta un regard malicieux.

-Madame, je vous proposerais bien de vous asseoir, mais… (Il eut un geste d'impuissance en direction des meubles)

-Qu'attendez-vous pour retirer ces draps, monsieur ? Ripostai-je avec un sérieux feint

-A vos ordres, madame, se soumit-il avec une courbette.

Les draps s'envolèrent soudain, tourbillonnèrent dans la pièce, s'abattirent sur moi. Rieuse, je glissai sur le sol et mobilisai mes dons, faisant changer de trajectoire aux tissus immaculés mais poussiéreux. Dans la tourmente de blanc, nous continuâmes de bouger ainsi, comme deux enfants insouciants. Puis, son bras s'enroula autour de moi une deuxième fois, et, les draps pliés tombant sagement sur un fauteuil, nous fûmes dehors.

Sous la neige. Nous avions dû jouer longtemps, car le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis blanc, et tout, autour de nous, était silencieux. Les flocons continuaient de tomber en silence, gros et lourds, et je tournai sur moi-même en écartant les bras, accueillant les parcelles de blanc avec bonheur. Les flocons tombaient avec tant d'intensité que l'on n'y voyait qu'à peine, et lorsque je m'arrêtai, je distinguai la silhouette de Tamahow dans la neige. Des images me revinrent alors, de danses immémoriales à l'aube de tous les temps, des valses dans la neige à l'heure où la musique classique n'existait pas encore. A l'heure de l'éveil des êtres vivants, nous dansions déjà, tournoyant dans des cercles sans fins sous les flocons. Je m'approchai de lui, souriante, et il tendit la main :

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de poser ma main dans sa paume offerte. Il m'attira contre lui, posa sa main droite sur ma taille tandis que je faisais de même sur son épaule, et m'entraîna dans une valse. Lentement, nous tournoyâmes, sans prendre garde aux flocons et à la neige qui mouillait son pantalon et trempait ma robe.

-Heureusement que je t'ai mis du mascara waterproof, plaisanta-t-il au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence.

-Merci.

-Tu as bien retenu mes leçons… pour te cacher.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'ignorais si tu étais en vie, lequel de vous deux l'avait emporté. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu me détester pour avoir accepté de te promettre de partir… Je ne recommencerai plus jamais.

-Tu ne devrais plus avoir à le faire, dit-il.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Je n'en ai pas la force, tu sais bien. Alors je l'ai emprisonné. Au cœur de la Terre. Loin sous la surface de la croûte terrestre. Depuis, je suis allé vérifier de temps en temps que les isolations tenaient bien et je les ai renforcées de temps en temps.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'ai encore une dette envers toi.

-Tu sais bien que non. J'avais vraiment envie de lui tordre le cou. Ce cochon…

-Attention, il y a des dames, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il posa un regard grave sur moi.

-Parle-moi de lui.

Je compris instantanément que nous ne parlions plus de la même personne. Je braquai mon regard sur les flocons derrière lui, et commençai doucement à lui parler d'Edward. Je lui racontai comment je l'avais trouvé, comment j'avais combattu Aro Volturi pour le sauver, comment je l'avais amené à Carlisle… Comment j'avais failli le tuer, comment j'avais quitté le vampire médecin presque certaine de ne jamais le revoir, comment j'avais rassemblé des renseignements sur cette étonnante famille de végétariens… Tamahow écouta sans faillir, attentif, ne perdant rien de ce que je disais. Il posa quelques questions lorsque je me fus tue, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Et je ne cherchai pas à savoir pourquoi il m'avait demandé cela. Ses motivations ne regardaient que lui, et je les respectais. Nous continuâmes à tournoyer, ma robe flottant derrière moi, nos cheveux agités par le vent, le silence régnant autour de nous.

* * *

_Le couple tournoyait sous la neige. Derrière une grande baie vitrée, sept vampires contemplaient les deux silhouettes virevoltant parmi les flocons. _

**Oooooo!! Mais quelle poésie!! Quel romantisme!! Lool! Je m'amuse! J'adooore Tama! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW§ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Yo! Salut tout le monde!! Désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais je me suis retrouvée avec trois disserts à faire en une semaine, alors disons que mon emploi du temps a été un peu... chargé... Voilà donc le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous aidera à me pardonner ce long délai!! Enjoy! Merci pour toutes vos reviews!! Je crois avoir largement dépassé le cap des 200 reviews, maintenant, grâce à vous!! MERCI!! Alors maintenant, disons... 300? Lol! Soyons ambitieux, mes chers concitoyens, soyons ambitieux! Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort!! Mdr! ^^**

Chapitre 11 :

Deux silhouettes passèrent près de nous. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil alarmé à leurs formes sombres, et saisîmes l'éclat d'une robe rouge et d'une chevelure blonde. Tamahow sourit. Alice et Jasper avaient l'air de trouver séduisante la perspective d'une danse sous la neige. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient avec tant d'amour dans le regard que c'en était presque douloureux.

-Laissons la place au couple suivant, chuchota mon compagnon à mon oreille. J'acquiesçai, et il me souleva sans efforts.

-Je sais marcher, grondai-je.

-Tu vas ravager ta robe, et même si je ne me risquerais pas à essayer, je puis dire que marcher avec des escarpins dans dix centimètres de neige n'est pas exactement pratique.

Je grognai. Cédai. En un éclair, il me déposait sur le perron de la villa blanche. Je m'essuyai les pieds sur le paillasson histoire de ne pas ruiner le carrelage immaculé, mais ma robe trempée goutta lamentablement sur les marches dès que je fis le moindre mouvement.

-Laisse-moi faire, sourit Tamahow.

Il eut un geste de la main, et une bouffée de chaleur fit instantanément s'évaporer l'eau dont le tissu était imbibé. Un nuage de vapeur entoura mes jambes. Je décochai un sourire à Tamahow, qui me le rendit, ravi. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison, et vîmes Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward debout devant la baie vitrée, regardant les silhouettes tourbillonnantes de Jasper et Alice au loin. Carlisle tourna la tête vers nous, et nous sourit :

-Vous faites cela depuis longtemps ?

-Oh, oui, soupirai-je. Depuis très longtemps… Vous devriez essayer, Esmé et toi. Et vous aussi, Rose, Emmett.

Rosalie me dévisagea en entendant le diminutif. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer l'extérieur avec obstination. Je laissai mon regard glisser sur Emmett, qui avait l'air de regretter l'entêtement de sa femme, mais un mouvement attira mon attention, et je vis qu'Edward avait les yeux fixés sur Tamahow. Je me tournai vers celui-ci, et vis qu'il fixait Edward avec férocité.

-Ce gamin serait-il doué ? S'enquit-il, l'ironie suintant de chacune de ses paroles.

Je hochai la tête.

-Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il à l'adresse d'Edward. Ne pas pouvoir lire mes pensées… Tu aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? (Il se tapota la tempe de l'index)

-Tama, murmurai-je, arrête, il ne t'a rien fait.

-Pardon, fit-il, mais un sourire narquois continua de danser sur ses lèvres. Puis il vit le piano. Instantanément, son regard s'illumina, et il le désigna du doigt :

-Joueras-tu pour moi, Isabella ?

Je souris, m'assis devant l'instrument.

-Une valse, précisa mon ami. Pour ceux qui dansent.

Je réfléchis un instant, puis entamai la Valse de l'Empereur de Strauss. Le bonheur de Tamahow me parvint en vagues souples aussi intenses que si ça avait été ma propre joie. Sous la neige, les danseurs changèrent de rythme, virevoltant au son de la musique, les yeux toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre. J'étais consciente du regard de Tamahow posé sur moi alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un confortable fauteuil, puis je sentis un autre regard, plus intense, brûlant. Je continuai à jouer, puis enchaînai sur d'autres morceaux, voulant offrir cette occasion unique de danser sous la neige à Jasper et Alice. Lorsque, finalement, je m'arrêtai en plaquant avec douceur le dernier accord du Beau Danube Bleu, je me tournai vers Tamahow, mais il n'était plus là. Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. C'est alors que des murmures exaspérés me parvinrent. Inquiète, je les suivis et remontai jusqu'à leur provenance. Ils venaient de derrière une porte de bois du premier étage. Lorsqu'un feulement me parvint, j'ouvris la porte en grand, et vis Edward accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, les crocs découverts, et Tamahow debout près de la porte, un grondement dissuasif émanant de sa gorge. Aucun d'entre eux ne sembla me remarquer. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot, puis, Tamahow eut une étrange mimique assortie d'un sourire narquois, qui sembla pousser Edward à bout. D'une détente souple, il bondit. Je sus aussitôt ce qui allait se passer. Edward allait être blessé. Peut-être tué. Nous étions trop durs pour lui, et nos instincts de préservation étaient trop puissants pour que Tamahow ne le tue pas. Par simple réflexe. Sans réfléchir, je bondis, suivant une trajectoire perpendiculaire à la sienne. Nous nous heurtâmes à mi-hauteur, et retombâmes sur le sol sans douceur. Edward se releva très vite, mais je restai immobile, étrangement sonnée. En un éclair, Tamahow était près de moi.

-Isabella ? Il t'a fait mal ?

-Espèce de crétins, grognai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez faire ? Tu as promis à Carlisle de ne pas t'attaquer à lui !

-Je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-il. C'est lui qui m'a prit à parti, une histoire d'yeux argentés…

Je fermai les yeux. Encore une fois, j'avais causé des problèmes.

-Peu importe, grognai-je en me relevant. Si vous recommencez, vous aurez à faire à moi.

La tête me tourna, et je titubai vers la sortie. Je rentrai presque dans Carlisle, et me rejetai en arrière pour éviter de le percuter, uniquement pour heurter Edward qui me suivait. Il m'immobilisa d'une poigne ferme, le temps que je me stabilise. Pourtant, ma vision ne sembla pas devoir s'éclaircir. Même, au lieu de mieux voir, il m'apparut que mon champ de vision se rétrécissait… Je plissai les yeux, secouai la tête, fermai fort les paupières avant de les rouvrir avec espoir. Rien à faire. A présent, j'étais totalement aveugle.

-Bella ? La voix inquiète de Carlisle résonna dans mon oreille.

-Tama… gémis-je, déroutée, sentant la panique m'envahir.

-Je suis là, fit sa voix chaude à mon oreille, tandis que la poigne d'Edward était remplacée par une autre. Il me souleva et j'entendis une porte se fermer, puis je fus déposée sur quelque chose de souple et tendis les mains dans un geste suppliant. Tamahow s'assit près de moi et m'attira contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il

-Je suis aveugle, soufflai-je avec une terreur à peine contenue. Je ne vois plus rien.

Sa respiration s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant et je sentis son corps se tendre contre moi, puis il se força à se détendre. « Ce sale gamin », crus-je l'entendre marmonner entre ses dents.

-Ce doit être le choc, ajouta-t-il plus haut. Ta constitution affaiblie n'est pas en mesure de le supporter, et il a dû perturber tes flux vitaux. Laisse-moi regarder…

J'hésitai. Même si je connaissais Tamahow depuis des lustres et que je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal, l'instinct de préservation commun à tous les vampires et particulièrement à ceux de ma race me hurlait de ne pas exposer ma gorge. Je secouai mentalement les épaules, et levai le menton, renversant la tête en arrière. Ses mains tièdes se posèrent sur ma peau avec délicatesse, et il exerça une très légère pression de part et d'autre, là où auraient dû se trouver des artères si j'avais été humaine. Sa respiration s'alourdit, profonde, lente, et je sentis le flux de son don circuler entre nous par l'intermédiaire du bout de ses doigts. Lentement, ma vision s'éclaircit alors que quelque chose en moi revenait à la vie, et je pus à nouveau distinguer les contours du divan sur lequel il m'avait déposée, puis la couleur crème de la pièce, et enfin les traits crispés d'inquiétude de son visage marmoréen. J'esquissai un sourire.

-Merci.

Il sourit à son tour, mais je perçus son angoisse, et ajoutai :

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Il faut vraiment, vraiment que tu sois prudente. Tu vas t'affaiblir encore plus vite si tu persistes à te surmener. Sois réaliste, Isabella, tu n'as plus ta robustesse d'autrefois.

Je baissai la tête et contemplai mes ongles, des larmes d'impuissance et de colère s'accumulant au bord de mes yeux. Rageuse, je clignai des paupières avec acharnement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient refoulées.

-Je ne pourrais pas me ménager si vous deux continuez à vous dévisager comme si vous alliez vous attaquer à chaque instant… Tu sais comme moi quelle serait l'issue d'un affrontement. Edward est jeune et ingrat, il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi il a ces visions, mais par pitié, fais un effort ! Tu as quand même plus d'expérience que lui, tu devrais savoir te contrôler…

-C'est toi qui me dis ça, fit-il, amer. Je te rappelle que de nous trois, tu as toujours été la plus fougueuse, celle qui avait le plus de mal à se maîtriser. Et j'ai cru percevoir ton aura dans les parages… Alors ne me fais pas la leçon…

-Tama, murmurai-je alors qu'il se relevait et s'éloignait. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, tous les deux. (Je me levai à mon tour) Je veux juste profiter de ta présence… Toutes ces années… Et surtout, je veux qu'Edward aille bien. J'avais vraiment décidé de partir, lorsque tu es arrivé. Je lui ai fait trop de mal… Il a cru que c'étaient tes yeux…

Je m'interrompis alors que ma voix se brisait. Penser à toutes les tortures que j'avais infligées à Edward (et par-là à Jasper) sans même le vouloir … Et à présent, même Tamahow se mettait en colère… j'aurais vraiment tout raté.

-Laisse tomber, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers le placard. Je suis nulle.

La robe bleue ne me plaisait plus. Ma bonne humeur s'était envolée, et mon désir de porter quelque chose de beau avec. Je farfouillai dans l'armoire à grand renfort de gestes rageurs, mais m'arrêtai un instant quand la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Je la fixai un instant, et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis nulle, marmonnai-je derechef. Vraiment, vraiment nulle. Il n'y a pas de pire ratée.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, désemparée. J'avais réussi, à force d'insouciance et d'autorité, à agacer le patient Tamahow, et à dresser contre moi tous les membres de la famille. Quoique, peut-être Carlisle gardait-il un semblant d'estime à mon égard, et encore… Je lâchai un soupir qui se mua en une parodie de sanglot. Furieuse contre ma propre faiblesse, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma peau pour m'obliger à me calmer.

-Maintenant, grondai-je d'une voix tendue, tu te calmes, Bella. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Immédiatement.

Je continuai à marmonner seule tout en fixant le sol, assise en tailleur par terre, mais relevai brutalement la tête lorsqu'une main frôla mes cheveux.

**Ah Ah!! Qui est-ce??? Surprise! Hé oui, je suis cruelle!! Et fière de l'être!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde!! Bon, désolée pour ce long intervalle dans le rythme oh combien régulier de ma publication (^^), mais mon départ en vacances a été très brutal, donc je n'ai pas été en mesure de poster... Ontoni gomen na sai. (Cette écriture est phonétique, lol!) Bref... Les news... je meurs d'impatience que le prochain chapitre de Bleach sorte, de même que le prochain épisode, et j'attends aussi le prochain chapitre de Vampire Knight qui ne sort... que le 23 Mai... Ouiiiiiiiiin!!!  
Enfin.. humhum... Le principal... REVIEW!!**

**PS: Je me suis bien amusée à voir toutes vos suppositions quant à la personne qui effleure les cheveux de Bella à la fin du chapitre précédent... Loool!! Hihi!! Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'y a personne qui ait deviné juste, mdr!! Je suis cruelle et honteusement sadique, mais je m'amuse follement... Héhé... Surprise!! (Et comme je suis encore plus méchante qu'on ne devrait le permettre, je ne vous donne pas la réponse toute cuite, niark niark niark!!) Enjoy!! **

Chapitre 12 :

_(Edward)_

Cette fille était une énigme. Elle collectionnait des coupures de journaux et des pièces à convictions concernant ma famille, elle avait les yeux orange, elle m'agressait, partait, guérissait lentement, et devenait… aveugle ?

Lorsque Carlisle et Jasper étaient rentrés, la scène qu'ils avaient interrompue m'avait presque agressé, ajoutée aux sentiments d'une rare intensité que ressentaient les deux vampires aux yeux orangés. Etrangement, je n'avais rien perçu que les pas extrêmement légers des deux vampires lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Les pensées du… Tamahow m'étaient entièrement dissimulées, comme celle de Bella. C'était extrêmement frustrant… Le pire étant qu'il l'avait remarqué et s'était amusé à me frustrer encore davantage en se payant ma tête. Il me haïssait manifestement, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me dérangeait, étant donné que c'était largement réciproque.

A présent, j'étais assis dans un confortable fauteuil, écoutant de la musique de fond, et réfléchissant à tout ce que j'avais vu depuis qu'_elle_ était arrivée. Ces deux vampires avaient quelque chose d'étrange en eux, quelque chose de _plus_. Une espèce de rayonnement diffus que même nous pouvions percevoir, comme une présence intérieure, qui pouvait être comparée à un magnétisme puissant. La façon dont ils se comportaient, dont ils marchaient, dont ils parlaient, dont ils se regardaient… Même leurs regards étaient différents. Outre la surprenante couleur de leurs yeux (nous n'avions toujours pas déterminé quel régime ils suivaient), ils semblaient voir le monde d'une façon spéciale, sage, analytique,… vieille. Il y avait une sorte de vieillesse ancestrale dans tout leur être, toute leur façon de vivre… La scène qui nous avait le plus stupéfiés était celle après leurs étranges jeux qui avaient duré plus de trois heures : une danse sous la neige… J'avais été stupéfié en voyant la grâce avec laquelle ils glissaient sur la neige, leurs pieds effleurant à peine le tapis blanc, l'impression de beauté et de félinité lumineuse qui se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils valsaient. Ils rayonnaient littéralement, et le scintillement ténu de leurs peaux sous la lumière hivernale ne faisait qu'ajouter au charme… Même sans musique, ils étaient parfaits. J'avais entendu les pas incessants s'arrêter au-dessus de moi, bien sûr, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Ce n'est que lorsque Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient appelé au travers de leurs esprits, j'avais saisi tout leur émoi et les avais rejoints, pour trouver la famille au grand complet figée devant la baie vitrée, fixant quelque chose dehors.

J'avais compris au premier regard. Les deux silhouettes tournoyant sous la neige, au milieu des flocons… Avec une élégance inouïe que n'importe quel vampire aurait tué pour posséder. Après un certain temps d'hypnose extasiée, Alice et Jasper s'étaient regardés, avaient disparu un bref instant, et les avaient rejoints. Ma sœur avait mis une longue robe rouge qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux sombres et sa peau blanche, et Jasper avait enfilé un de ses plus beaux costumes. Bella et Tamahow avaient cessé de danser, et étaient rentrés. Ils étaient restés un instant devant la porte, parlant de sa robe inondée, puis la porte s'était ouverte. A bien y réfléchir, avec le recul, sa robe était parfaitement sèche lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais c'était un élément de taille à mettre de côté pour mes recherches. Ensuite, elle avait conseillé aux autres de rejoindre Alice et Jasper, et _il_ lui avait demandé de jouer. Elle était une pianiste divine. Toutes les nuances, toutes les notes s'exprimaient pleinement sous ses doigts, et elle laissait transparaître une perception particulière des choses à travers sa musique.

Elle était tellement absorbée par son jeu qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le départ de Carlisle et Esmé et Emmett et Rosalie, partis rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Elle n'avait pas entendu les mots que j'avais échangé avec son compagnon, ni notre départ vers ma chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, j'avais demandé des explications sur la couleur de ses yeux au Tamahow. Il avait refusé de répondre, s'était contenté de me narguer au sujet de l'impuissance de mon don, puis m'avait menacé des pires châtiments si je retouchais à Bella. _Isabella_. Et quelque chose en moi avait craqué. Comme si une entité inconnue jusque-là s'était libérée de ses chaînes et m'avait rendu fou de colère. J'avais attaqué. Sans prendre garde à son grondement dissuasif.

Et avant même que j'arrive au point culminant de ma trajectoire, il y avait eu un mouvement d'air, une forme blanche avait coupé mon élan, et j'avais heurté Bella, nous envoyant tous deux au sol. Me relever ne m'avait posé aucun problème. Mais elle était restée immobile sur le sol, comme si le choc l'avait… assommée. L'expression follement inquiète de Tamahow m'avait surpris. C'était un vampire, bon sang ! Un simple petit choc de ce genre ne pouvait pas la blesser ! Et pourtant, sa première question avait été « Il t'a fait mal ? » Comment aurais-je pu lui faire _mal _? C'était insensé… et pourtant, elle avait mis une éternité à se relever, et avait titubé jusqu'à ce que je la retienne au moment où elle allait s'encastrer dans le mur… Le gémissement plaintif qui lui avait échappé avait attiré Tamahow à ses côtés aussi sûrement qu'un papillon autour d'un halogène.

Il l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre sous les regards inquiets de toute la famille que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient semblé remarquer, et depuis, chacun d'entre nous avait entendu leur conversation. Constitution affaiblie, flux vitaux, aveuglement, maîtrise difficile, et son inquiétude à mon sujet… Et qu'est-ce que signifiait « Tu vas t'affaiblir encore plus vite » ? Etait-elle malade ? Aucun vampire ne pouvait l'être… Mourante? _Idem_. Alors ? Ils s'étaient disputés, il était parti, et j'avais entendu des marmonnements ridicules du style « Je suis nulle » et « Tu te calmes tout de suite, Bella, ou alors… » qui m'avaient fait sourire...

Il y eut un bruit de pas légers, puis les pensées de Jasper me transmirent l'image de Bella, assise en tailleur sur le sol, la tête baissée, traçant des signes étranges sur le sol avec le bout de ses doigts, et marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Etrangement, les réflexions de mon frère étaient intéressées. Il était intrigué par Bella, le mystère qu'elle représentait. Une main blanche effleura les cheveux de Bella, qui releva la tête. Les yeux écarquillés. Je pris alors conscience que Jasper n'était pas seul. Alice était avec lui. Elle s'assit en face de Bella, et les pensées de Jasper s'évanouirent soudain alors qu'il fermait son esprit. _Désolé, Edward_, fut la dernière chose que je perçus, _mais cette conversation a besoin d'un minimum d'intimité…_

Je retins un sourire amer. Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette fille et son étrange compagnon. Je voulais savoir d'où venait leur grâce surnaturelle, l'étrange sagesse qui transparaissait dans leur regard, et surtout pourquoi ses yeux à lui avaient changé de couleur pour devenir très semblables aux orbes argentés qui avaient hanté mes crises… Pourquoi elle disait vouloir nous protéger tous deux alors que depuis le début, ça avait été la guerre entre nous, entre mon agression et sa morsure. Ses poignets avaient fini par guérir, mais j'avais été extrêmement étonné de voir à quel point elle semblait faible sous ma poigne, et sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se libérer sans succès prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en position d'infériorité. _Il a cru que c'étaient tes yeux_… Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Que je m'étais trompé ? Alors à qui appartenaient les yeux d'argent liquide que j'avais vus ?

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils n'étaient. Pourquoi avait-elle débarqué ? Pourquoi avais-je flairé sa trace ? Pourquoi avais-je trouvé sa grotte ? Et surtout, pourquoi, soudainement, étais-je incapable de me contrôler depuis qu'elle était là ? Le vampire agressif et capricieux qui attaquait tout le monde ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait la clé, la réponse à mes questions… et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me la donner. Je me penchai en avant, me balançant sur mes talons. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait, elle continuait de vouloir me protéger. La question était, de quoi ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à m'éviter et à dissimuler ce qu'elle savait à mon sujet ? On aurait presque dit qu'elle était coupable de quelque chose, et la façon dont elle avait parlé à son compagnon, la manière dont il la dévisageait alors qu'elle jouait du piano… on aurait dit qu'il regardait une sursitaire. C'était comme… comme si elle allait mourir.

Je secouai la tête et laissai échapper un rire moqueur envers moi-même. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir, sauf si on les déchirait en pièces avant de les brûler. Or, personne ici n'avait l'intention de faire ça à Bella. De faibles murmures me parvinrent de la chambre de Bella, mélange de sa voix, de celle d'Alice et de celle de Jasper. Leurs pensées à tous deux m'étaient dissimulées, et je me résignai à prendre mon mal en patience. Je me levai, regardai par la fenêtre. Tamahow était là, errant à la lisière de la forêt, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, qui avaient l'air bien moroses. De la neige parsemait ses cheveux, mais il ne parut pas y prendre garde, tandis qu'il continuait à tourner en rond. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, je vis soudain quelque chose de vraiment étrange : au-dessus de sa paume ouverte vers le ciel maussade, une boule de neige tournoyait doucement sur elle-même. Même en admettant qu'il soit doué de télékinésie, ce qui suivit supposait qu'il ait plusieurs dons, et c'était théoriquement impossible. Car la boule de neige se changea soudain en boule de glace, et les flocons furent soudain aussi visibles que des cristaux. Tamahow s'arrêta soudain, et contempla les cristaux un instant. Puis, brutalement, il projeta la boule de toutes ses forces dans l'arbre voisin. La boule éclata, mais un craquement sonore m'apprit que l'arbre avait souffert aussi. Tamahow se mordit les lèvres, et jeta un bref regard vers le sol, avant de s'approcher de l'arbre en question. Quelques instants plus tard, il rentra dans mon champ de vision. Et leva les yeux. Ses yeux argentés se fixèrent sur moi, puis redevinrent lentement orangés. Alors, il détourna le regard et, une détresse poignante émanant de son regard, s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Je me détournai de la fenêtre, et descendis. J'inspectai les arbres qui se trouvaient dans la direction générale de l'endroit où il avait jeté sa boule de cristaux, et trouvai des fragments éclatés de glace au pied de l'un des sapins. L'écorce n'avait pas une égratignure. Perplexe, je regardai les autres troncs, et ne remarquai d'écorce blessée nulle part. Je fronçai les sourcils. Enveloppai le périmètre d'un regard circulaire, et vis, sur ma droite, des éclats de bois. Je m'accroupis et les effleurai. Ils étaient chauds. Comme s'ils avaient fendu les airs avec une telle vitesse qu'ils en avaient été chauffés. Ma perplexité n'avait plus de limites, à présent. Avait-il guéri l'arbre ? Ça lui faisait quoi, maintenant ? Trois dons ? Guérir les arbres, télékinésie et manipulation de l'eau ? On n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un vampire avec autant de dons… Par contre, il était possible qu'il soit un élémentaire… Je secouai la tête et plissai le front. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul élémentaire, Benjamin, mais il n'avait pas les yeux orange. Or, Bella et Tamahow avaient _tous les deux_ les yeux orange. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils possédaient les mêmes dons ? Dans ce cas, je n'avais plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'était Tamahow pour savoir ce que cachait Bella…

Je me relevai et ramassai un glaçon et un morceau de bois en guise de pièces à convictions avant de monter dans le bureau de Carlisle. Plongé dans un livre, il me jeta un regard perçant, et posa un œil étonné sur les objets que je transportais. Je posai le bois sur son bureau mais gardai le glaçon dans ma main, histoire de ne pas ruiner le bois Louis XV, et lui racontai ce que j'avais vu. Il m'écouta avec attention, puis dit :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'ils sont ? (Je hochai la tête) Pourquoi es-tu persuadé qu'ils sont pareils ? Peut-être est-ce une coïncidence… Peut-être ont-ils juste le même créateur…

Je considérai l'option. Je n'y avais jamais songé, je le reconnaissais. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait là-dedans. J'étais incapable de dire quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette hypothèse.

-Non, finis-je par dire. Ce n'est pas la seule explication. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé que c'est plus que ça.

Il hocha la tête. C'est alors que je m'aperçus du silence total qui venait de son esprit. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi bloquez-vous tous vos pensées ?

-Pourquoi es-tu persuadé que Bella a quelque chose à voir avec ton passé ? Eluda-t-il

Je sentis mon regard s'assombrir sous le coup de la contrariété. Carlisle haussa un sourcil, et je dus faire un effort immense sur moi-même pour ne pas perdre contrôle de mes émotions.

-Depuis qu'elle est là, finis-je pas réussir à articuler, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser mes pulsions.

-Pulsions ?

-Oui, agressives. Tu me connais, ce n'est pas mon genre d'attaquer les gens sans raison… Et là, j'ai attaqué deux personnes différentes en l'espace de quelques heures à peine… Et quand j'ai… maltraité Bella et qu'elle a essayé de se libérer, j'ai eu l'impression très nette qu'elle était surprise de ne pas réussir à se libérer. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été vaincue auparavant.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Leurs pensées me sont inaccessibles, ils ont cette grâce que même nous n'avons pas, et cette espèce de sagesse dans le regard… (Je frissonnai) On dirait qu'ils sont… vieux. Très, très, très vieux.

-Peut-être est-ce ta réponse, suggéra-t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas des vampires normaux, Carlisle, insistai-je. Même les élémentaires n'ont pas une telle présence. Et aucun vampire n'a les yeux orange ou qui changent de couleur pour virer à l'argenté…

Il réfléchit un instant. Les yeux fixés sur le tableau de Solimena accroché au mur.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle a eu des démêlés avec les Volturi, ou au moins avec Aro, dit-il enfin. Elle a été passablement choquée quand elle a vu le Solimena. Et rappelle-toi des papiers qu'elle avait rassemblés sur eux…

-Tu crois qu'elle projette de les attaquer ? Dans ce cas, toute la famille serait en danger…

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Ils ne sont que deux. Comment veux-tu qu'ils en viennent à bout ?

-Ils veulent peut-être nous convaincre de les suivre.

-Ça ne marchera pas, dans tous les cas, m'assura-t-il. Et je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient nous forcer à les suivre.

-Si ce sont des élémentaires, ce ne sera pas difficile. Et s'ils n'en sont pas, qui sait quels sont leurs autres pouvoirs ? Ils contrôlent peut-être les esprits…

Il fronça les sourcils. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Bella apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux orangés fixé sur moi. Une tristesse insondable illuminant son regard clair.

- Si tu as des questions, pose-les-moi en personne au lieu de te monter la tête avec des théories stupides.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se détourna et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Carlisle et moi nous fixâmes sans mot dire, puis il désigna la porte du menton.

-Je crois que c'est le moment.

**Wow, mais c'est qu'il était long, celui-là!! Alors...  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde!! Gomen-ne, j'ai encore mis un temps fou à poster... Mais pour tout vous dire, mon ordi est tombé en panne (eh oui, encore...), au début d'une semaine, ce qui fait que je ne l'ai récupéré que dimanche. En plus, je suis en plein concours blanc. ça vous intéresse, hein? Lool... Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'était super de les recevoir (faut continuer, hein?) et voilà, vous avez gagné le chapitre 13... REVIEW! **

Chapitre 13 :

_PoV Bella_

Furieuse, je sortis du bureau. Furieuse… et triste. Parce que j'avais eu la bêtise de croire aux paroles de réconfort d'Alice et Jasper, parce que j'avais cru qu'Edward pourrait se calmer, que nous pourrions peut-être établir un dialogue. Être amis. Je haussai violemment les épaules, traversai le salon à grands pas sous le regard sceptique d'Emmett et simplement impassible de Rosalie. Esmé me dévisagea avec inquiétude et perplexité tandis que Jasper me suivait des yeux et qu'Alice esquissait un mouvement dans ma direction, mais son mari l'en empêcha. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma à l'étage, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. La rage menaçait de me submerger, et il fallait à tout prix que je sorte avant d'exploser aux yeux de la famille Cullen. Une main se referma sur mon poignet, et me fis pivoter. Je me retrouvai face à Edward, ses yeux sombres me fixant avec un mélange indéfini d'émotions que je n'avais pas le temps de décrypter. Sans un mot, je secouai mon poignet et tentai de sortir, il ne me lâcha pas.

-Je voudrais te poser des questions, dit-il d'un ton étonnamment doux.

Une nouvelle vague de colère me secoua tout entière. Ce n'était pas contre ses paroles actuelles, mais la fureur qui m'avait animée en entendant sa discussion avec Carlisle avait été telle que le dragon menaçait à nouveau de se libérer de ses chaînes, et était tout près d'y parvenir.

-Je t'en prie, Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de la sorte, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu me donnes des réponses.

J'essayai de répondre, ouvris la bouche, mais un grondement féroce m'échappa tandis que mes lèvres se retroussaient pour dévoiler mes crocs, et, en désespoir de cause, sentant le dragon en train de progresser, je concentrai le reste de ma volonté défaillante sur ses doigts qui se détendirent brusquement, me relâchant. Instantanément, j'étais dehors, lui sur mes talons. Mais j'étais trop rapide pour lui. Je fus hors de vue en une fraction de seconde, et courus de toute ma vitesse vers la montagne. Saisissant mon état d'esprit morose, Alice m'avait donné un pantalon et un sous-pull noirs avec des bottes de même couleur. Je courus le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, et m'arrêtai en haut d'une falaise dominant la forêt. Au moment même où je m'arrêtai, le dragon se dégagea du filet de volonté qui contenait sa rage. Un hurlement bestial s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je levai le visage vers le ciel assombri par de violents nuages noirs. Un vent d'une violence extrême se leva, balayant le paysage, faisant tourbillonner la neige, tandis que d'énormes gouttes de pluie s'abattaient sur la forêt. Sous le coup de ma rage aveugle, la Terre trembla légèrement, mais je dirigeai ma colère plus vers l'élément aérien, peu désireuse de tuer des innocents, même à travers le brouillard rouge qui m'obscurcissait l'esprit. Mes vêtements furent très vite trempés, mais je n'en avais cure. Tandis que des perles de cristal tombaient le long de mes joues, un éclair déchira le ciel, aussitôt suivi d'un terrifiant coup de tonnerre, dont la violence fit trembler le sol. Assourdissant, le tonnerre continua de retentir, martelant chacun de ses grondements furieux d'une déchirure lumineuse éblouissante. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, je laissai toute ma rage, toute ma fureur contenue, toute ma frustration, toute ma peine et ma rage s'envoler vers les cieux, tandis que les gouttes orageuses et les bouts de glace me heurtaient de plein fouet. Hurlant ma haine.

_Edward _:

Elle me dévisagea, sembla lutter contre elle-même, ouvrit la bouche…. Ses lèvres se tordirent pour dévoiler ses crocs, des crocs impressionnants, beaucoup plus aiguisés que nous autres vampires, et un grondement menaçant jaillit de sa gorge tandis que son regard se liquéfiait et qu'elle le fixait sur mes doigts enroulés autour de son poignet. Stupéfait, je les sentis s'écarter, et elle se libéra d'une torsion du poignet. Ebahi, je mis une fraction de seconde à reprendre mes esprits, mais ce lui fut suffisant pour me distancer. Je n'essayai même pas de la suivre au-delà des premiers arbres. Je n'entendais déjà plus ses pas.

Mes frères et sœurs me rejoignirent, et fixèrent sur les arbres un regard sombre.

-Il va falloir que tu sois plus délicat, Edward. Elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de toi, dit Jasper.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions, grognai-je

-Peut-être pas, mais je sais lire dans ses yeux, Edward. J'ai plus de deux-cents ans d'expérience dans ce domaine, et je peux te garantir que depuis le début, le regard qu'elle pose sur toi est vraiment particulier. Elle te regarde comme si tu étais son protégé. Et en même temps, elle est extrêmement malheureuse. Mais ça, ce n'est que depuis qu'elle est revenue.

-Donc ce serait ma faute ? Aboyai-je

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit au loin, l'empêchant de répondre. Un vent violent se leva, la Terre trembla. Nous tournâmes vers Alice dans un bel ensemble. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait absolument rien vu concernant une éventuelle tempête. Perplexes, nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet. C'est alors que des pas pressés brisèrent le silence derrière nous. Tamahow s'approcha de nous, et gronda :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Isabella ?

-Partie, cracha Rose en désignant les arbres.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui était à présent d'un noir d'encre. Reporta son attention sur nous. Sur moi.

-Tu l'as encore blessée… Je vais te tuer ! Rugit-il

Un éclair aveuglant déchira les cieux, et sa peau scintilla de mille feux l'espace de quelques secondes. Nous le fixâmes un instant alors qu'il levait de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il jura entre ses dents.

-Elle va encore… Elle va se détruire… Rentrez dans la maison, ça va être violent. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte avant que je sois revenu, compris ? Dépêchez-vous !

Devant son énervement, Jasper donna l'exemple, et saisit la main d'Alice, l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Rose et Emmett les imitèrent. Je restai le dernier dehors, puis murmurai :

-Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-C'est trop tard. Cache-toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps, cracha-t-il avant de partir en courant. Au lieu de suivre son conseil, je le suivis. Ce fut difficile, mais je parvins à suivre sa piste jusqu'à l'extrémité de la forêt, et arrivai au bord d'une falaise. Je continuai de suivre la trace, et m'arrêtai en voyant la silhouette immobile de Tamahow devant moi. Il regardait devant lui, et je vis, agenouillée sur un promontoire, ses vêtements noirs trempés d'eau et de neige lui collant à la peau, Bella, ses mains crispés sur l'extrême bord de la roche, la tête courbée, les yeux fixés sur le vide sous elle.

-Va-t-en, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Tamahow tendit une main vers elle.

-Laisse-moi approcher, Isabella, je t'en prie.

Elle détourna la tête, ses cheveux trempés projetant une myriade de gouttes d'eau autour d'elle. Tamahow s'accroupit.

-Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'autorises à approcher. Je ne partirais pas.(Il se tut un instant, puis reprit) Isabella… C'est encore _lui _? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien…

Un souffle.

-Je ne sais pas… Depuis le début, vous n'avez cessé de vous agresser, de vous chamailler… Je t'ai dit qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre la manière dont nous fonctionnons et le fait que savoir ce que nous sommes ne lui sera que funeste. (Elle se tut un instant et exhala longuement. La pluie et le tonnerre continuèrent de sévir. Je me rapprochai un peu, le plus silencieusement possible, retenant ma respiration. Aucun des deux ne frémit même.)

-Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de lui ? Il est comme les autres. Tu as vu comme il était violent. Même Aro ne l'était pas autant…

-Aro jouait avec sa nourriture, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Et il se nourrit de sang humain. Rien à voir avec Edward. Et rien à voir avec moi.

-Ça a tout à voir avec toi. Isabella… Il t'a cherchée pendant cent ans… Il est sur le qui-vive… Ton intervention d'il y a un siècle n'a fait que l'émoustiller. Il cherche qui a pu le surpasser au combat, et surtout, il veut se venger de celle qui lui a arraché un bon repas et un futur élément prometteur. Et par-dessus tout… Il veut _t'étudier_.

Il y eut une succession furieuse d'éclairs et de grondements de tonnerre, et Bella releva des yeux furibonds vers Tamahow.

-_Personne_, tu m'entends, _personne ne m'étudiera !_ Siffla-t-elle. Je mourrais avant !

-Ou pas. Il est certain que si tu continues à te comporter de la sorte, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Dans le cas contraire, je serais à même de te protéger et de trouver une solution. Mais plus tu utilises ton don, plus tu t'affaiblis, et je n'aurais jamais le temps de…

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, cria-t-elle en se relevant avec brusquerie, faisant un pas pour s'écarter du bord de la falaise. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Vous ne cessez de vous battre ! Vous vous chamaillez comme deux gamins ! Tu as plus de mille fois son âge, tu es censé être responsable ! Je suis la plus fougueuse de nous trois, c'est entendu, mais tu crois que c'est une raison pour que je ne dise pas ce que je pense ? La vérité, c'est que je tiens à toi comme je tiens à lui, parce que nous sommes tous inexorablement liés (Une grimace tordit son visage, et une vague d'un immense chagrin inonda ses yeux. Des yeux argentés… Je retins un hoquet.)… Tama… Pendant des siècles, j'ai attendu que tu me retrouves, j'ai vécu seule… Et puis j'ai rencontré Carlisle, le premier vampire de ce genre… si tu savais à quel point j'ai été soulagée de voir qu'il en existait qui n'avaient pas ce naturel violent et sadique que j'avais pu observer chez les Volturi et les nomades ! Mais veux-tu que je te dise… tout ça est trop lourd pour moi… Je crois que je suis en train de craquer. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste que vous fassiez tous un effort pour vous entendre. Un tout petit effort…

Elle tomba à genoux, comme épuisée, et le ciel s'éclaircit tandis que Tamahow se ruait à son coté. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Une bouffée d'un sentiment inconnu mais fort désagréable monta en moi et m'incendia le cerveau. Je retroussai mes lèvres sur mes dents, mais ne laissai aucun son s'échapper de ma gorge. Je continuai à écouter.

-Pardonne-moi, disait Tamahow avec douceur. Je suis vraiment… puéril. Et si égoïste… (Il se releva, la portant dans ses bras) Je te jure d'essayer. Et si tu veux, nous essaierons de discuter de son problème de self-control avec lui.

Elle eut un faible sourire, et les derniers nuages se dissipèrent. Ses cheveux dégouttant d'eau collés sur son visage, elle laissa aller sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon, puis exposa son visage aux rayons du soleil, un très léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, puis sa tête partit en arrière et reposa sur le bras de son compagnon, qui gronda :

-Tout va bien, on va y arriver, je te ramène…

Le coin des lèvres de Bella tressaillit, mais elle ne donna pas d'autre signe qu'elle avait entendu. Tamahow fit demi-tour, et repartit à toute vitesse vers la maison. Lentement, assommé par les révélations que j'avais obtenues, je lui emboîtai le pas. Veillant bien à ce qu'il ne me repère pas.

**Niark, niark, niark...  
****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Raaah.... Après un nombre incalculable de bugs de la part de mon ordinateur bien-aimé, je poste enfin le chapitre 14... J'ai fini mon concours blanc, le conseil a lieu mardi, et ma colle d'histoire mercredi. Autrement dit, à partir du 10 juin 19h30, je ne fais... plus... rien! Voilà... Hum... ça vous avance bien, hein, de savoir tout ça? Bref...  
Enjoy and.. REVIEW! **

Chapitre 14 :

A présent, tout prenait un sens nouveau. Bella aussi avait les yeux qui changeaient de couleur pour virer à l'argent. Tamahow était, selon elle, plus de mille fois plus vieux que moi, et tous deux semblaient avoir des dons fabuleux. Et ils avaient parlé d'Aro… Si j'avais bien compris, elle avait dû intervenir durant une chasse du Volturi, et était pourchassée depuis. « Il voudra t'étudier », avait dit Tamahow. Parce qu'Aro savait ce qu'étaient Bella et lui. Je pris un raccourci pour être à même de rentrer avant les deux vampires que j'avais observés quelques minutes auparavant, et me changeai en quatrième vitesse pour éliminer toute trace de ma course sous l'orage, et entendis peu après mon arrivée le cri terrifié d'Esmé :

-Oh, mon Dieu, Bella !

Je descendis, et trouvai ma famille assemblée dans le salon, autour de Tamahow, qui tenait Bella dans ses bras. J'eus un coup au cœur. Sa tête était renversée en arrière, ses yeux, clos. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et elle avait l'air si petite dans les robustes bras de son compagnon ! Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le visage de Tamahow, et ressentis soudain une peur intense, sans comprendre d'où venait cette Terreur. Les traits du vieux vampire étaient tordus d'angoisse tandis qu'il se contentait de fixer obstinément le visage inanimé de son amie. Tout autour d'eux n'était que tumulte, entre Alice qui ne cessait de bouger, Esmé qui s'inquiétait bruyamment (que ce soit dans sa tête ou par oral), Carlisle qui posait des questions médicales auxquelles personne ne répondait, Emmett qui faisait des commentaires sans intérêt et Rosalie qui reniflait d'un air méprisant. Seul Jasper observait la scène en silence, essayant de calmer tout le monde. Je sentis la colère m'envahir devant le manque de réaction de Tamahow et, furieux, submergé par les pensées qui m'agressaient comme des taons sur un cheval, aboyai :

-SILENCE !

Instantanément, un pesant silence tomba, comme une chape de plomb. Chacun me dévisagea. Excepté Tamahow et Bella, toujours immobiles. C'est alors que je hoquetai. Une conscience vaste comme l'océan s'ouvrait à moi, et je suffoquai, me débattant en vain parmi le flot d'images qui m'assaillait, trop vite pour que je puisse en comprendre une seule. Tout l'esprit de celui dont j'avais ainsi pénétré les pensées était tendu vers une personne, une fragile lueur qui semblait prête à s'éteindre à tout moment, étouffée par une force inconnue et malicieuse, incarnée par une silhouette enveloppée d'une aura de ténèbres. En face, une autre force, millénaire et dont je sentais confusément l'angoisse et la pureté des intentions, se dressait et faisait face, bloquant l'accès à Bella de toute sa hauteur. Terrifié par l'ampleur des forces qui s'affrontaient, j'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Puis, la lumière vacillante prit un visage, et je chancelai en voyant les traits lumineux de Bella, qui semblait étinceler de l'intérieur. De l'autre coté, la force qui combattait la noirceur avec acharnement avait les traits de Tamahow.

-_Isabella… Isabella… Ne renonce pas… Isabella…_, appelait-il sans cesse. Et chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, la faible étincelle qu'était devenue Bella semblait se raviver un tout petit peu avant de retomber dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est qu'alors que la vérité se fit jour dans le tourbillon confus de mon esprit. Je compris que la force que Tamahow combattait était la Mort, qui, tel un nuage sombre et nauséabond, tentait d'étouffer la microscopique étincelle de vie à laquelle Bella avait été réduite. Stupéfait, ébahi, horrifié, je ne mis qu'une seconde à me décider, et me rangeai au coté de Tamahow, sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Je dressai toute ma volonté contre la Mort, et m'appliquai à lui faire obstacle, à protéger Bella, à repousser les ténèbres loin d'elle. Mon aide, bien que faible et pathétique en comparaison de l'immense puissance du vampire millénaire, lui fut pourtant décisive, et nous réussîmes à défaire la Mort. Il y eut alors un long murmure : _-Laisse-la moi… Elle est à moi… Une vie pour une vie… Elle le savait… Laisse-la moi… -Elle est immortelle_, répliqua la voix de Tamahow. _Elle n'est pas à toi. -Une vie pour une vie… Elle le savait… _La silhouette spirituelle de Tamahow se tourna vers moi, puis à nouveau vers la Mort, qui ajouta : _De toute façon, à quoi sert de la protéger ? Je l'aurai… bientôt, très bientôt… _Et la silhouette disparut avec lenteur, ses derniers mots traînant derrière elle comme un brouillard mal dissipé. _–Pas tant que je pourrai réfléchir_, dit alors la forme confuse de Tamahow, et ses paroles balayèrent celles de la Mort. Lorsqu'enfin tout fut redevenu clair, il y eut un murmure dans mon esprit, confus et vague : -_ Isabella…_Puis, à mon intention :_ Merci…_

Je fus alors brutalement expulsé de l'esprit de Tamahow, et me retrouvai dans mon corps, effondré sur le sol, la tête soutenue par le bras de Jasper. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, cinq paires d'yeux supplémentaires se fixèrent sur moi avec une inquiétude sans bornes, avant de faire l'aller-retour entre moi et quelque chose d'autre. Je me redressai sans peine, me sentant étrangement puissant, comme si je redécouvrais ma nature de vampire, jetai un coup d'œil et laissai échapper une exclamation stupéfaite.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Tamahow avait posé un genou en terre, refusant manifestement de lâcher Bella, qui reposait toujours dans ses bras, immobile. Les cheveux du vampire millénaire étaient collés contre son front, comme s'il avait _transpiré_, son visage était creusé de fatigue, ses yeux, vides de toute émotion. Bouleversé, je m'approchai de lui, mais m'immobilisai lorsqu'il releva la tête, les crocs découverts, un rictus menaçant bien qu'épuisé déformant ses lèvres pâles. Alors, très doucement, je levai les mains dans un geste d'apaisement, et fis un pas dans sa direction, suivi d'un autre, et encore d'un autre. Finalement, après un temps à la fois incalculablement long et court, j'arrivai auprès de lui. Je me penchai, et, sans essayer de lui ôter Bella, l'aidai à se relever, pour l'escorter dans sa chambre.

***

Lorsque je redescendis, plongé dans mes pensées, je ne pris conscience que toute ma famille attendait dans le salon que quand un impatient « Alors ? » lancé par Emmett me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je levai les yeux, et rencontrai les regards impatients et curieux des six autres membres de ma famille.

-Croyez-le si vous voulez, mais ils dorment.

Il y eut une troupe de hoquets et d'exclamations stupéfaites et incrédules. « N'importe quoi », cracha même Rosalie. Je la fusillai du regard, mais elle ne parut pas le moins du monde troublée, et m'adressa un sourire mauvais.

-Je te sens bouleversé, observa Jasper. Qu'as-tu appris ?

Je leur racontai alors tout ce que j'avais entendu, et leur fis part de mes conclusions. Il y eut un moment de silence méditatif, tandis que chacun ressassait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une idée de Carlisle me fit le fusiller du regard, et je lâchai d'un ton sec :

-Non. C'est hors de question.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais…

-Et toi, tu es trop naïf. Pardonne-moi, Carlisle, mais très honnêtement, tu es trop persuadé qu'il reste du bon en chacun de nous pour ton propre bien. Il est totalement exclu qu'Aro vienne ici. Et puis, si Bella a déjà eu maille à partir avec lui, ce n'est peut-être pas génial de le faire venir alors qu'il la traque. Il ne serait que trop heureux d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'une…

Carlisle eut un mouvement contrit de la tête, et s'excusa mentalement, s'attirant une mimique compréhensive de ma part.

-Il a parlé de guérison ? Mais elle ne peut pas être malade ?

J'hésitai, soudain réticent à leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Tamahow. Mais finalement, je me giflai intérieurement : qui étais-je pour cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à la famille qui était la mienne depuis quatre-vingt dix ans ? Qui plus est, une famille qui ne voulait que m'aider ? Je leur racontai donc notre lutte contre la Mort, et conclus :

-Elle semblait à deux doigts de mourir. Très honnêtement, si elle pouvait mourir de cette façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être… malade, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Quelque chose m'aiguillonna alors que je prononçai le mot « malade », et les pensées de Jasper se teintèrent de stupéfaction, alors qu'il analysait ma réaction. _Du désespoir ? Edward, qu'est-ce que tu… ? _

Mais je détournai la tête, peu désireux de répondre. D'abord parce que je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse, et ensuite parce que discuter de cela avec lui m'aurait obligé à parler à voix haute, et donc à me soumettre aux commentaires du reste de la famille.

-Et puis, poursuivis-je, des vampires qui dorment… Tu n'as rien lu à ce propos, Carlisle ? M'enquis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je pense que le mieux est d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ils se régénèrent après une trop importante dépense d'énergie, c'est tout. Ils reviendront quand ils seront physiquement prêts à affronter le monde. Et si ce que tu dis est vrai, ils te donneront des réponses. Alors… _wait and see_...

J'acquiesçai sans bruit, et me levai avec souplesse, m'attirant une nouvelle bordée de regards stupéfaits. Intrigué, je me tournai vers eux, et haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu es… encore plus gracieux qu'auparavant, tu sais… Finit par dire Esmé, les yeux brillants.

Perplexe, je fis deux ou trois pas, et Alice renchérit :

-C'est vrai ! Tu es presque pareil qu'_eux _!

-Vous croyez que pénétrer son esprit m'a… affiné ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante de choc. Je lus la réponse dans leurs esprits, et murmurai : -Je n'aurai pas de nouveau don, j'espère…

Outré, Emmett bondit :

-Tu rigoles! Tu seras encore plus puissant qu'Aro, si c'est le cas ! Plus que Jane ! Tu seras le vampire le plus fort au monde ! Personne n'osera plus jamais nous attaquer !

Je lui jetai un regard terne.

-Je n'en veux pas.

Ma réplique amorphe ne fit qu'augmenter sa frustration et sa perplexité, et j'expliquai :

-C'est un pouvoir volé. Je n'en veux pas. Lire les esprits me suffit amplement.

Mon robuste frère allait répondre lorsque Carlisle s'interposa :

-Du calme. De toute façon, nous ne somme même pas sûrs que tu aies un don supplémentaire, Edward. Nous verrons cela plus tard, lorsque Bella et Tamahow seront réveillés. A présent, que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, et que personne ne dérange nos deux dormeurs. Ils pourraient réagir violemment.

Sans un bruit, ma famille se dispersa, allant qui dans sa chambre, qui dehors, qui dans le garage, qui dans la cuisine, qui dans son bureau. Pour ma part, je montai en silence dans la chambre de Bella, et, la porte close derrière moi, les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette immobile, me laissai aller à mes réflexions. Il était de plus en plus probable que Bella en savait plus sur moi qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Certaines de ses allusions m'avaient déjà mis la puce à l'oreille, mais la couleur argentée de ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait regardé Tamahow était la même que celle des orbes lumineux qui hantaient mes crises. De plus, c'était son arrivée qui avait déclenché mes crises de colère intempestives, et son odeur qui avait marqué l'amplification brutale de mes périodes de douleur intense… Si j'ajoutais qu'elle ne cessait de dire que nous étions liés et qu'elle avait su comment me débarrasser de mon tourment, il semblait certain que quelque chose nous attachait l'un à l'autre. Mais j'étais incapable de déterminer quoi.

**Héhéhé... Alors? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde!! Bah, j'ai pas eu des masses de reviews, hein? qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, soldats? Naaan, je rigooole! Bon courage à vous tous pour vos divers examens, concours, et autres formes de tortures raffinées telles que des colles ou ce genre de trucs barbares au possible... Moi, j'ai terminé mon année... niark niark niark. Morte de rire. Bref... Voilà le chapitre 15 de Starfall... Pour les amateurs de Bleach (manga et anime), je prépare deux fics dessus, et j'ai presque terminé la deuxième... Venez jeter un coup d'oeil quand je posterai!?! Histoire que je sache ce que ça donne à vos yeux de fans d'Ichigo, mdr!!  
Allez, bisoux à tout le monde et encore bon courage!! Et...  
REVIEW! **

Chapitre 15 : 

Je laissai tomber mon puma, et me débarrassai de sa carcasse avant de courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Roulant à tombeau ouvert, comme à mon habitude, je rentrai chez moi, impatient de voir si l'état de Bella avait évolué.  
Depuis deux semaines, elle n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Tamahow s'était réveillé la semaine passée, faible et désorienté, et Carlisle avait dû l'emmener chasser. Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Selon les coups de fil de mon « père », il semblait que le vampire millénaire avait été si affaibli par sa lutte contre la mort qu'il avait besoin d'une quantité insensée de nourriture pour récupérer totalement.

Je me garai, puis rentrai dans la maison, où chacun vaquait à ses occupations, invisible, et allai voir Bella. Elle était exactement dans la même position que deux semaines auparavant, ses vêtements noirs épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps, ses cheveux éparpillés en une sombre auréole sous sa tête. Pas un pouce de sa fragile silhouette ne frémit lorsque j'entrai, et j'eus l'impression de contempler une statue, figée dans une position qui resterait la même pour jamais. Seul avec un vampire inconscient et magnifique, je me laissai aller à mes réflexions, mais un bruit de moteur ne tarda pas à me tirer de ma morne rêverie, suivi des voix de Tamahow et Carlisle. Un instant plus tard, un bruit de pas légers m'apprit que mon père allait voir Esmé, et que Tamahow montait. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Mes sens affûtés m'apprirent qu'il était juste derrière moi, puis il demanda :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il acquiesça, s'approcha d'elle, la couvrit d'un plaid, geste aussi inutile qu'affectueux, et qui fit ressurgir le désagréable sentiment qui m'avait étreint deux semaines auparavant, alors que j'avais été témoin de leurs gestes d'affection mutuelle.

-Tu es venu toute la semaine, chuchota-t-il en reculant.

J'opinai du chef, et il reprit :

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je détestais l'idée de la laisser seule.

-Elle ne sera jamais seule tant que je serai là.

Il me jeta un regard mi-perplexe, mi-agacé, puis dit :

-Nous nous sommes opposés pas mal de fois, mais je crois que nous avons au moins une chose en commun : chacun de nous doit la vie à Isabella. C'est une fille extrêmement sensible et généreuse. (Il se tut, le regard fixé sur la silhouette immobile de sa compagne, puis reprit) T'es-tu déjà dit… que tu ne méritais pas toute la peine qu'elle se donnait pour toi ? (Je hochai la tête) Le nombre de fois où cette pensée m'a obsédé est incalculable. Evidemment, je lui suis aussi venu en aide plusieurs fois… Mais pour moi, la dette ne sera jamais payée entièrement.

Je restai silencieux un instant, puis murmurai à mon tour :

-C'est pareil pour moi. (Surpris, il leva la tête avec une vivacité qui m'aurait surpris jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Mais à présent que j'étais béni de la même grâce et de la même rapidité, j'étais habitué) J'ai longuement réfléchi, tu sais. Comment un vampire pourrait-il être malade ? Nous sommes immortels, nous ne sentons ni souffrance ni altération physique. Jusqu'ici, j'étais la seule exception à cette réalité. Or, un jour, mes crises ont disparu. Et Bella a commencé à s'affaiblir. C'était le jour précis où elle m'a mordu. (Le regard de Tamahow était fixe, perdu dans le vague, sa nuque, un peu trop tendue). Ce moment a marqué un tournant dans mon existence. Je ne ressens plus de douleur, physique ou mentale, je n'entends plus la voix de ma génitrice sous mon crâne, me suppliant de lui pardonner. Je ne suis plus hanté par des yeux argentés qui, ou du moins le croyais-je, n'appartiennent à personne. J'en ai donc déduit que… que d'une façon ou d'une autre…, Bella avait anéanti ma souffrance. Mettant ainsi un terme à sa propre existence pour soulager la mienne.

Je le dévisageai, et vis que ses yeux étaient devenus presque bruns, ce qui équivalait certainement à notre noir à nous, vampires moyens, et que ses poings étaient crispés. Sa mâchoire était tendue et saillait sous sa peau blanche, et ses lèvres étaient pressées en une ligne fine de souffrance.

-Pourquoi ? Laissai-je échapper en un souffle désespéré.

Le regard brûlant de chagrin du vieillard s'anima enfin, et se posa sur moi, s'adoucissant peu à peu, tandis qu'il relaxait un peu sa posture. Il m'observa un instant, me détaillant des yeux, puis murmura :

-Elle est… très attachée à toi. Elle ne veut pas que tu souffres. Elle est prête à tout pour t'offrir la vie la plus heureuse possible. Au début, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle te trouvait. A mes yeux, tu n'étais qu'un gamin colérique, capricieux et incapable de se contrôler. Depuis, j'ai eu plusieurs conversations avec elle sur ce sujet. Et j'ai compris. (Il se tut un instant, effleura la joue de Bella du bout des doigts en un mouvement souple et tendre, puis se rapprocha de la porte) Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, l'autre jour, dit-il avant de sortir.

Je restai seul aux prises avec une étrange détresse, à l'idée que j'avais pu causer la lente agonie d'un être aussi pur que pouvait l'être Bella. Avant, je serais allé dans ma clairière pour évacuer mon chagrin et réléchir. Je me serais allongé dans l'herbe, sans considérations aucunes pour mes malheureux vêtements, et j'aurais fixé le ciel avec acharnement en lui murmurant ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'aurais demandé des réponses à l'air et à la terre… Et peut-être les aurais-je trouvées. Mais aujourd'hui, une seule personne serait à même de m'apaiser, calmant le chaos de mes pensées par sa seule présence. Je m'approchai doucement de sa tête, et m'agenouillai là, les yeux fixés sur son visage, essayant de mémoriser la perfection qu'incarnaient ses traits.

-Je ne savais pas… Pendant un siècle, j'ai vécu seul, subissant ces crises, sans savoir ce qui les déclenchait, sans savoir comment m'en débarrasser, sans rien savoir… Quand tu es arrivée… tout a basculé. Je me suis retrouvé seul, aux prises de l'océan furieux d'émotions et de souffrances inconnues qui menaçaient de me déchiqueter en me submergeant de réflexes qui n'étaient pas les miens… Je t'ai attaquée… alors même qu'une partie de moi me hurlait d'arrêter, ce que je ne pouvais faire ! Et voilà que j'apprends que tu te meurs… à cause de moi… de ma stupidité… si seulement je n'avais pas mis aussi longtemps à comprendre… si seulement j'avais été plus fort… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Il semble que le seul but de mon existence soit de blesser ceux qui m'entourent.

J'eus un rire amer, et continuai à l'observer un instant, avant de me relever et de commencer à m'éloigner. Mais quelque chose s'accrocha à mon pull, et je me retournai, surpris de voir que les doigts blancs de Bella étaient entortillés dans le vêtement. Ses yeux fiévreux luttaient contre ses paupières pesantes pour rester ouverts. Je repris ma position initiale, et elle me sourit, tandis que sa main lâchait mon pull pour agripper mes doigts.

-Ne culpabilise pas, souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Je n'ai pas agi à la légère. Après tout… j'ai des siècles d'expérience… Ne me fais pas l'insulte de croire que je pourrais regretter ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu ignorais les conséquences… protestai-je.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en éprouve du regret, contra-t-elle. (Elle sourit derechef, puis tenta de se redresser, ce à quoi je l'aidai). Où est Tama ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

J'écoutai les pensées de ma famille, et entendis Alice me répondre mentalement.

-Il discute avec Esmé. Ils sont partis courir un peu. Il ne s'est réveillé que la semaine dernière, il vient juste de finir de chasser.

-Je dois y aller aussi, fit Bella en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi.

Elle me sourit, et partit en courant, la démarche hésitante malgré la vitesse, comme si elle avait trop bu. Je me contentai de la suivre, admirant sa grâce, grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'elle abattait ses proies. Stupéfait, je vis la fleur fanée qu'elle avait été redevenir un bourgeon plein de fraîcheur et éclatant de puissance et de beauté. Si elle avait eu du mal à abattre son premier carnivore, deux heures de chasse lui suffirent amplement pour se muer en une prédatrice sublimement dangereuse, létale et gracieuse, image incarnée de la Mort. Si j'avais été un homme, je n'aurais pas voulu mourir des mains d'une autre. Finalement, après une dizaine d'heures passées à étancher son insatiable soif, elle se débarrassa du dernier corps et me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Je restai ébahi devant sa splendeur, la puissance qu'elle dégageait, la magnificence qu'elle incarnait, et ressentis soudain l'impitoyable envie de sentir sa peau sous le bout de mes doigts…

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas vécu une telle chasse, soupira-t-elle avec satisfaction. Que ça fait du bien !

Impulsivement, je lui tendis la main.

-Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Sa paume se logea au creux de la mienne, et nous partîmes en courant vers la clairière, à la lisière de laquelle je la lâchai, lui laissant le choix d'entrer au soleil ou non. Bien qu'hivernale, la lumière serait parfaitement à même de nous faire scintiller, et certains d'entre nous n'appréciaient guère cette… particularité. Et de fait, elle hésita longuement, jaugeant le soleil d'un air calculateur, avant de me suivre et de s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

-Je te remercie, fit-elle après un long silence passé à caresser l'endroit du regard.

Surpris, je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-De m'avoir accompagnée alors que tu venais juste de chasser.

Je lui souris, et vis ses yeux s'illuminer encore, si c'était possible.

-Aucun problème, je recommence quand tu veux.

Elle rit.

-Cet endroit est très beau. (Elle rêva un instant, puis ajouta). Je me souviens d'une clairière que j'avais l'habitude de hanter, à Chicago… Je n'y suis plus retournée depuis que l'un de mes congénères l'a souillée du sang d'un humain…

-Je suis né à Chicago, fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

Derechef, elle rit.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi dis-tu « hanter », questionnai-je ensuite.

-As-tu jamais entendu parler de moi ? Par des humains, dans les pensées de qui que ce soit ?

-Une fois. Mais ton odeur était encore sur les lieux.

Elle eut un geste de la main.

-Voilà. Je suis un fantôme. Nul ne me connaît ou ne se souvient de moi. C'est une précaution essentielle pour ma sécurité, celle de Tama et de tous ceux qui croisent notre route. Au bout de quelques heures, ils oublient.

-Et… c'est volontaire ?

-Ça dépend. Avoua-t-elle. Je peux choisir lorsqu'il s'agit de vampires. Pas quand je côtoie des humains.

-Ce qui signifie, marmonnai-je, que si je t'avais connue étant humain, je n'aurais absolument aucun souvenir de toi…

Je la regardai, et vis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi avec attention.

-Tu m'as connu ? Demandai-je alors, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle allait, cette fois, me répondre, être sincère, me permettre d'avancer un peu, de la connaître…

Elle détourna les yeux, et mon cœur plongea, soudain fait de pierre, avant que, triturant nerveusement l'herbe à ses pieds, elle hoche la tête. Mon cœur bondit. Mais ses traits n'exprimaient qu'une immense tristesse, que je ne compris pas.

-Alors… sais-tu qui m'a transformé ? Il avait des yeux argentés. Or, ce ne peut être ni Tamahow ni toi, vous n'auriez jamais causé autant de souffrances à un être, fût-il un criminel… Alors… y en a-t-il d'autres, comme vous ?

Elle me regarda à nouveau, et ses yeux orangés me scrutèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche…

-Je ne peux pas te répondre. Pas encore. Rentrons.

Et elle partit, moi sur ses talons. Elle semblait concentrée, alors qu'elle courait, et je vis une lueur réjouie éclairer son visage, alors que nous croisions la trace de Tamahow. Elle déboula dans la clairière de la maison où étaient rassemblés plusieurs vampires, et se jeta au cou de Tamahow en criant son nom, telle une enfant retrouvant son grand frère ou son père. Lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à peine ébranlé par le choc, et sourit, tandis que ses bras se refermaient autour de la fine silhouette de Bella, pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs, riant aux éclats. Mais leurs retrouvailles furent rapidement gâchées par une voix pleine d'un enthousiasme malsain :

-Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cette jeune personne était là, Carlisle, mon ami ! Pourtant, je l'ai cherchée pendant si longtemps…

**Héhéhé... Vivent les vacances et les fanfictions...  
Pour ceux qui aiment Bleach et lisent l'anglais, je conseille trèèèèès fortement la fic de _Sephychan_ "Secret Student". C'est très lisible pour des non-anglophones, et c'est... magique. Allez lire cette fic', vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s!!  
****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ohio Mina!! Salut tout le monde!! Arrgh!! Je viens de finir l'anime "Code Geass", et c'était... ouiiiiiiin!! Bon, je dis rien de plus pour ceux qui le regardent en ce moment et qui me voueraient aux gémonies si je faisais des spoilers, mdr!! Mais c'est un super anime. D'ailleurs, si vous en cherchez, je conseille 07-Ghost, qui est génialissime. Vivent les mangas, les animes et les japonais, mdr!! ^^**

**Bref... Voilà le chapitre 16... Je vais essayer de poster les derniers chapitres avant mon départ en vacances (à savoir le 7 juillet) pour que vous n'ayez pas le temps d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé avant la fin... Et je pense faire une suite (à mon avis, vous comprendrez très rapidement pourquoi), mais peut-être pas tout de suite. **

**Wala, wala... Eto... je crois avoir tout dit... Ah, non! Je prépare un crossover entre Bleach et Fascination, aussi! Mais il est loin d'être terminé, alors ce sera peut-être pour la rentrée, en même temps que ma fic sur Bleach. Et en ce qui concerne Sundown, je vais essayer de continuer, promis, Bigmonster4! **

**Voili, voilou... **

**REVIEW! **

Chapitre 16 :

Tama me reposa dès que la voix retentit, et je fis face aux autres vampires, tandis qu'Edward me rejoignait sa famille assemblée à quelques pas des Volturi. Aro s'approcha de moi et tendit la main, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis Aro Volturi, fit-il en s'emparant de mes doigts.

Je notai la brusque inspiration d'Edward et la tension des soldats Volturi et, me glissant dans la peau de mon moi millénaire et lointain, répondis avec condescendance en écrasant ses doigts

-Je sais.

-Et tu es ? S'enquit-il avec politesse tout en retirant sa main, l'air surpris et légèrement inquiet.

-Bella Swan. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un problème… (Je tapotai ma tempe du bout de l'index) là-dedans ? (Je ricanai en voyant son ébahissement, et ajoutai). Et nous n'avons pas gardé les vaches ensemble. Je veux que tu me vouvoies.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette dernière phrase, et il se tourna vers Edward, fixant sur lui un regard calculateur qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je me raidis, tandis que ses yeux rouges faisaient sans relâche l'aller-retour entre le fils de Carlisle et moi.

-Edward, mon cher, comment te portes-tu ? Je suis enchanté de voir que tu as pu rassembler les pièces de ton passé… Tu sembles en pleine forme !

Dérouté, Edward me jeta un coup d'œil, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Les pièces de mon passé ? Répéta-t-il avec perplexité.

Faussement surpris, Aro se tourna vers moi.

-Comment, tu ne lui as pas dit ? Il ne sait donc pas qui l'a transformé ? Qui est son créateur ? Celui qui est à l'origine de son martyre ?

Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, tandis que le Volturi fixait sur moi un regard dénué d'aménité. Percevant ma détresse, Tama s'empara de ma main et la serra. La tension était à couper au couteau, tous les vampires nous observant avec une attention sans failles. Mon regard croisa celui de Carlisle, empreint d'émotion et de chagrin, et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Tu étais un humain exceptionnel, vraiment, s'amusait Aro. Tu sentais si bon… Sauf qu'au moment où j'allais te transformer, cette brave jeune fille est arrivée et a eu le mauvais goût de décider qu'elle t'avait vu la première. Nous nous sommes battus, mais elle possédait la force de celui qui vient de faire un bon repas de sang humain, alors que j'étais à jeun… Elle t'a laissé pour mort, par la suite.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant, tandis qu'Edward me regardait fixement et que, lentement, je tournai la tête vers le fieffé menteur qui me faisait face. Furibonde, je le toisai.

-C'est amusant, fis-je en trouvant la force d'esquisser un sourire carnassier, je ne me souviens absolument pas que les choses se soient déroulées de cette façon… Dans ma tête, tu étais en chasse, en train de jouer avec ta nourriture, qui plus est, et je suis intervenue au beau milieu de ton écœurante mise en appétit. Tu as alors refusé, au mépris de tous les avertissements que te hurlait ton instinct, d'obéir à mes injonctions, et c'est là que nous nous sommes affrontés. Il me semble aussi t'avoir mis une dérouillée plus qu'insatisfaisante, avant que tu ne files à toute vitesse.

Un silence de plomb s'installa lorsque je me tus, alors que chacun, excepté Tama, me dévisageait avec la plus grande variété d'émotions qu'il m'avait jamais été donné de voir dans un seul et même endroit : de la colère à l'admiration, de la peur à l'outrage.

-Jane, ma chérie, dis-je ensuite d'une voix doucereuse, je te serais vraiment reconnaissante de cesser. On ne fait pas ça dans les conversations polies, tu sais !

Nouveau silence. La petite vampire me dévisageait avec un regard si plein de haine que je ne tarderais sans doute pas à me désintégrer sous le poids des ondes négatives dont elle me bombardait. Carlisle finit par briser le silence, voyant à quel point la situation nous agaçait, Tama et moi.

-Donc, Aro, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Forks ?

-Ma foi, répondit le vieillard en détachant avec réticence son regard cramoisi de moi, je devais m'occuper d'affaires importantes, quand j'ai croisé la piste de ce charmant jeune homme (il désigna Tama) dont j'ignore le nom, qui m'a rappelé l'odeur de notre Bella. Je l'ai donc suivi, curieux de voir à qui appartenait ce… fumet. Et j'avoue n'être pas déçu…

Il me dévisagea d'un air gourmand. Près de moi, Tama se raidit, mais je me contentai de tourner la tête vers lui, imperturbable, et il s'immobilisa. Edward, lui, laissa échapper un grondement furieux.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un laboratoire, siffla-t-il. Personne n'étudiera personne !

A mon côté, la rage de Tama faillit exploser. Je puisai dans son énergie pour le calmer, et lui adressai un sourire contraint, avant de me tourner vers Aro.

-Tu veux m'étudier, Aro Volturi ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas appris ta leçon ! Alors reprenons la conversation où nous l'avions laissée il y a cent ans, tu veux bien ? Si je gagne, tu files et ne reviens jamais embêter les Cullen ou l'un de nous deux. Dans le cas contraire, tu feras ce que tu veux avec moi.

Des mains brutales se posèrent sur mes épaules, me firent pivoter sans douceur, et un regard d'argent liquide me vrilla le cerveau, tandis qu'une voix, très ancienne et hantée de colère et de peur, résonnait dans mon crâne. Je souris mentalement, rassurant Tama, lui transmettant les images de ma première rencontre avec le Volturi, et il se détendit quelque peu, avant de me donner quelques conseils et un peu de sa force. Juste au cas.  
L'instant d'après, Aro était en face de moi, et les autres vampires étaient rassemblés à distance, dans un silence religieux. Apparemment indifférente à tout ce qui se passait, je restai debout les bras croisés, le regard éteint, ce qui, je le vis sans peine, déconcerta totalement mon adversaire. Il hésita un instant, tourna autour de moi dans l'espoir (déçu) de me provoquer, puis se lança sur moi. Je ne bougeai que lorsqu'il fut dans sa trajectoire descendante, et me contentai de tendre la main, pour l'attraper par le cou. Aurais-je été plus grande, Aro aurait été suspendu dans les airs, incapable de se libérer. En l'occurrence, il se trouva immobilisé par le carcan de mes doigts, tandis que mes yeux devenus argentés brûlaient son visage de leur intensité. Je le projetai au loin d'un geste nonchalant, avant de m'essuyer ostensiblement les mains sur mon pantalon, et de suspendre mon geste. Mieux valait limiter l'humiliation, à la mesure de laquelle seraient les représailles que Tama devrait gérer seul (puisque j'aurai disparu). Je regardai Aro effectuer un saut périlleux en arrière pour se rétablir. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, je perçus un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère, la façon dont il me dévisageait et dont sa lèvre supérieure découvrait ses crocs. Edward gronda en lisant ses pensées, et Tama se raidit en percevant le changement, puis Aro se mit à parler, tout tournant autour de moi.

-Je n'ai pas pu y goûter… Etait-il bon ? Carlisle se rappelle que tu as eu du mal à arrêter… Dis-moi… pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité d'emblée ? Tu avais peur qu'il t'en veuille ? Qu'il te haïsse pour les souffrances que tu l'as obligé à endurer ? Pour sa solitude ? Dis-moi, charmante Bella… est-ce que tu ne te serais pas attachée à celui qui fut autrefois ce si bel humain ?

Je me figeai l'espace d'un instant, tandis que chacun retenait sa respiration. Risquai un coup d'œil, presque inconsciemment, vers Edward. Restai pétrifiée par la noirceur du regard qu'il fixait sur moi. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses crocs, et chacun de ses frères avait une main posée sur ses épaules. Une vague de douleur monta en moi, menaça de me submerger et, un très bref instant, je sentis mon masque d'impassibilité se décomposer, avant que je me maîtrise, lui opposant un mur d'indifférence.

-Tu me fatigues, Aro Volturi, fis-je d'une voix plus froide que la glace. Tu es à l'origine de tout cela. Tu es celui qui m'a mise au pied du mur. Qui m'a obligée à faire passer un humain innocent par des souffrances sans nom. Tu joues avec ta nourriture pour ensuite t'en prendre émotionnellement à elle, et tu abuses de ton pouvoir pour éliminer les clans qui te posent problème… Comme celui des Cullen. J'en ai assez. (Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aboyer un ordre à l'adresse de ses chiens de garde, je vis les Cullen, Carlisle le premier, se poster en face d'eux, crocs découverts). Cela suffit. J'ai omis de nettoyer votre mémoire, la dernière fois, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire deux fois la même erreur. (Je me concentrai sur le groupe de vampires aux yeux carmins, et dit d'une voix étrange, double). Oubliez. Oubliez Bella Swan, les vampires aux yeux orange. Oubliez tout ce qui me touche. (Je fis une pause tandis que leurs yeux agrandis par la surprise se vidaient de toute émotion, et repris, concentrée sur Aro) Oublie… la clairière. L'humain. Le combat. Oublie.

Je maintins le charme le plus longtemps possible, puis Tama, qui n'avait cessé de me harceler mentalement pour le faire, prit le relais, implantant de faux souvenirs dans leur mémoire pour boucher les trous que j'avais occasionnés. Sous son influence, les Volturi saluèrent courtoisement les Cullen, et firent demi-tour avant de s'éloigner vers l'est d'une foulée mécanique. Nous restâmes immobiles, puis, peu à peu, l'effort me rattrapa, et je chancelai, tandis que toutes les réserves d'énergie que j'avais accumulées durant ma chasse disparaissaient comme fumée. Tama se tourna vers moi, ses yeux redevenant progressivement orangés, mais sa colère restait palpable.

-Bon sang, Isabella ! Tu es totalement inconsciente, ou quoi ? L'effort aurait pu te tuer ! Un tel acte aurait à peine éraflé les gigantesques réserves d'énergie dont tu disposais, en temps normal ! Tu tiens réellement à raccourcir encore plus ton séjour sur Terre ?

-J'ai besoin de chasser, marmonnai-je, incapable de lui répondre. Je dois… chasser. Maintenant. J'ai besoin…

Il s'approcha de moi, mais alors qu'il se penchait, une main blanche s'interposa, et une voix que mes sens engourdis ne parvinrent pas à identifier et qui me parut néanmoins fort agréable dit des mots dénués de sens, mélodieux et rythmés, mais sans éveiller d'écho dans mon esprit embrumé. Tama recula, disparut de mon champ de vision, et je fus soulevée par des bras inconnus qui m'emportèrent à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Je humai un fumet appétissant, mais je n'avais pas la force suffisante pour bouger, et je me contentai donc, une cuisante sensation d'impuissance m'aiguillonnant vainement l'estomac, de me laisser conduire par celui qui me portait. Il finit par me déposer au sol, le fumet plus fort que jamais pour mon odorat affolé, et s'éloigna un peu. Mon ouïe bourdonnante perçut un bruit lourd de pas précipités, la chute d'un corps massif et le froissement caractéristique d'un objet de grande taille traîné sur le sol, puis l'odeur du sang me heurta de plein fouet, comme un train lancé au maximum de sa vitesse. Une brume rougeâtre obscurcit encore plus mon cerveau, et je me tortillai lentement sur moi-même pour parvenir à atteindre la source de l'odeur. Je rampai lamentablement vers la bête à terre, et enfonçai mes crocs dans la chair molle, aspirant le précieux liquide vital hors du cadavre. Ces quelques litres de sang me suffirent à retrouver un semblant d'énergie, et je me redressai, telle un ressort, inspectant les environs à la recherche de ma prochaine proie. Lion de montagnes, ours, cervidé, canidé, fauve… Seul le sang m'importa dans les heures qui suivirent. Les bêtes savaient instinctivement ce que je cherchais, au moment même où elles captaient mon odeur. A cet instant, je n'étais plus que le prédateur, l'ultime maillon de la chaîne alimentaire, cherchant à satisfaire sa faim dévorante. Les gouttes cramoisies défilèrent telle une cascade rouge et silencieuse sous mes yeux, chacune d'entre elle, rubis inestimable, me rendant peu à peu mes sens, mes dons,… ma puissance. Puis, après un temps infiniment long et bref à la fois, je me redressai, reprenant conscience des choses autour de moi, du monde, de la forêt, de la vie. Je scannai les environs, à la recherche de celui qui m'avait portée jusqu'ici, mais ne vis personne. Pourtant, je percevais confusément une présence, attentive mais cachée, et rien ne m'aurait permis de déterminer son identité, si un vent léger ne s'était levé. Ma respiration s'accéléra, tandis qu'une silhouette pâle émergeait de l'ombre des troncs.

-Edward, soufflai-je.

**Et voilà!! Héhéhé... Hinhinhin... Niark...Niark...Niark. . . . . .*Evil smile* **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Ohio minasai!! Je poste vite, pour une fois! Voilà donc le chapitre 17!! Le plus long de tous, je crois, il fait plus de 7 pages sur Word!! Un record!!  
_Fan2Twilight:_ l'anime s'appelle Code Geass, je te mets le résumé que j'ai trouvé sur (un site génial pour les animes, soit dit en passant):** _Le 10 juin 2010, le Nouvel Empire de Britannia a écrasé les forces japonaises et a conquit le pays en moins d'un mois grâce à leur mechas nommés Nightmare. Le Japon a perdu sa liberté et a été renommé Zone 11 tandis que les japonais ont perdu leur identité et sont appelés "Elevens". Ces derniers sont forcés de vivre dans des ghettos tandis que les colons britanniens occupent la majeure partie du territoire. Pourtant des mouvements rebelles naissent et les nationalistes japonais continuent la lutte pour l'indépendance.  
Un jeune homme nommé Lelouch s'est juré de détruire l'empire de Britannia depuis que son père, l'empereur lui-même, n'a rien fait pour pourchasser les terroristes qui ont tué sa mère et estropié sa jeune sœur. Sept ans plus tard, lors d'une altercation entre les deux camps, il rencontre un groupe de rebelles Elevens qui ont volé un secret militaire : une mystérieuse jeune fille. En entrant en contact avec elle, Lelouch obtient le Geass, un pouvoir qui lui permet de contrôler la pensée de toute personnes qui croisent son regard, mais qui ne fonctionne qu'une seule fois sur chacune d'elles. Grâce à ce pouvoir, Lelouch va pouvoir mener le combat qu'il a toujours voulu contre Brittania et poursuivre ses deux rêves : venger sa mère et créer un monde où sa sœur pourra vivre en paix. _

**Je préviens tout de suite, c'est assez noir, la fin est...disons, surprenante (et c'est un énorme euphémisme), et ce n'est pas exactement l'anime devant lequel tu vas te rouler par terre tellement c'est drôle. (Attention, il y a deux saisons). Si tu veux voir quelque chose de détendant, regarde Bleach, mdr! Ou 07-Ghost, très bon anime. Encore une fois, je te suggère d'aller faire un tour sur . ^^**

**Pour en revenir à mon super chapitre (loool!)... Merci pour toutes vos reviews!! Et... Reviewez encore!!! Mdr!! **

**Bon courage à tous et à toutes pour vos révisions et vos examens!! **

Chapitre 17 :

Nous restâmes immobiles à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, son regard grave fouillant mon visage torturé, tandis que je réfléchissais à la situation. Edward venait d'apprendre que j'étais la cause de la souffrance qui l'avait tourmenté des années durant, et cela de la pire des manières. Il était impossible de prévoir sa réaction.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Je revins à l'instant présent, le dévisageai. Son regard plein de doutes restait fixé sur moi.

-Je… n'en sais rien. J'imagine que j'avais peur.

Il haussa un sourcil incrédule, et demanda sèchement :

-De quoi ?

Sa voix était coupante. Je frissonnai.

-Je crains qu'Aro n'ait eu raison. Je me suis attachée à l'humain que j'avais sauvé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dissimulé la vérité.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Ebranlée, je fis un pas en arrière.

-Je comprends. A ta place, je me haïrais aussi. Si tu désires que je parte, que je sorte de ta vie, je le ferai.

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha souplement de moi, et je notai sa grâce renouvelée tout en me rappelant qu'il avait réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici alors que j'étais, selon toute probabilité, lancée à pleine vitesse.

-Pourquoi, pendant toutes ces années où tu nous as observés… n'as-tu pas agi pour apaiser mes crises ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Je ne vous ai pas observés si souvent que tu le crois. Juste un passage de temps en temps pour me mettre à jour, si tu veux. Pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Je ne suis passée qu'une fois ces quarante dernières années,: je connais à peine Emmett, tu vois.

-Tu es mourante… parce que tu m'as sauvé ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? (Sa voix avait enflé jusqu'à devenir un rugissement). C'était idiot ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'enfer alors qu'il me secouait sans douceur, et j'éprouvai une frayeur passagère devant la fureur de ce vampire exceptionnel, avant que mon esprit de contradiction prenne le dessus, et je me redressai de toute ma faible hauteur, le menton levé pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Je décide toute seule de ce que je fais ! Peu m'importe ton opinion ! Ce qui est fait est fait, et il est inutile de se lamenter sur le passé ! J'ai eu le malheur de m'attacher à toi au point de sacrifier ma vie pour toi, tu n'es donc pas en position de me critiquer ! Au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne peux plus me maudire pour t'avoir fait souffrir pour le reste de ton existence !

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard, tous deux également furibonds, ses doigts toujours crispés sur mes épaules au point que cela en devenait douloureux puis, soudainement, une lueur résolue naquit dans son regard noir, et, brutal, il m'attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec une sorte de rage aveugle, furieuse, violente. Trop suffoquée pour réagir, je restai immobile dans son étreinte, mais alors que mon cerveau finissait par réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il me repoussa brusquement, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard dur. Je haletai, le fixant de mes yeux écarquillés, les narines frémissantes, les poings crispés, comme un miroir féminin de sa propre attitude, quoique pus agité et moins dur…

-Je te hais, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Et je me retrouvai seule. Pétrifiée. Puis, une vague de réalisation me submergea, accompagnée d'un chaos d'émotions hurlantes parmi lesquelles je me débattis, jusqu'à ce que le chagrin et la souffrance s'en dégagent, tyrans dominateurs et implacables se dressant de toute leur hauteur au-dessus de mes (dorénavant) frêles épaules. Je me laissai glisser le long de l'arbre contre lequel Edward m'avait repoussée, et m'assis sur le sol, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et oscillant d'avant en arrière, le corps secoué de sanglots, des perles de cristal dévalant mes joues de temps à autre pour imprégner le sol de la forêt, le fertilisant ainsi. L'atroce impression d'avoir raté ma vie se fit jour dans mon esprit, bouleversée comme je l'étais par l'abominable situation dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même mise.

Si j'avais su que tout ceci arriverait, aurais-je, cent ans auparavant, agi de la même manière ? Aurais-je attaqué Aro Volturi pour venir en aide à l'humain si particulier qu'il prévoyait de damner ? Je fermai les yeux, atterrée en réalisant que la réponse était évidente. Oui, bien entendu. Parce que ce garçon si beau, si pur, si délicieux m'avait envoûtée, rendue dépendante de sa présence, de son charme si magnétique. Parce que moi, Eléïa, vampire millénaire connue sous le nom d'Isabella Swan, solitaire et inaccessible par principe, je m'étais affaiblie jusqu'à m'attacher à un être inférieur et à me laisser extorquer ma force vive pour le préserver. Parce que j'avais laissé un gamin colérique et capricieux me distraire, m'attirer, m'emprisonner… et comment ? Comment ? OH ! C'était si simple ! Si évident, si… enfantin ! J'avais vu les effets du monstre déchaîné qui avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur moi partout sur Terre et à travers les âges… Des milliards de pages traitaient du sujet et de ses ramifications, de ses nombreuses conséquences. Des films, aujourd'hui. J'avais vu, j'avais lu, je croyais tout savoir dessus et je m'étais impitoyablement moquée des pathétiques créatures aux prises avec ce sentiment, qui m'était inconnu et me paraissait aussi lointain et irréel que Dieu. Les mortels appelaient cela… l'amour.

J'eus un sursaut de fureur, bondis sur mes pieds, enfonçai mon poing dans le tronc sombre de l'arbre qui m'avait soutenue. Moi ! Moi ? Je m'étais laissée aller jusqu'à tomber amoureuse ? Et qui plus est, d'un vampire normal, faible, colérique, détestable de perfection ? J'avais atteint ce qui, pour moi, équivalait à la déchéance suprême, je dépendais d'un autre ? J'étais belle et puissante, invincible, immortelle, et j'étais allée jusqu'à sacrifier ma liberté, ma force vitale, pour permettre à cet enfant de vivre ? Cet enfant… qui me haïssait ! Alors que j'avais juste voulu le sauver, le protéger,… le rendre heureux.  
Je regardai tristement la blessure de l'arbre, et puisai dans son énergie pour le régénérer. A l'évidence, je n'étais pas celle dont il avait besoin pour faire son bonheur. Parfait. Si la situation tournait au vinaigre, je ne serais pas celle qui s'écraserait à terre pour demander son pardon en se mourant d'amour comme une pathétique humaine déchue. Mais je ne fuirais pas non plus. Jamais. Oui, j'étais amoureuse, mais j'étais aussi orgueilleuse que le monde était vieux, car j'étais l'une des créatures les plus âgées de la création. Agoniser ne signifiait pas se ramollir. Je lui ferais face, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Soutenue par Tamahow, je supporterais tout, impavide, et mourrais lorsque le temps viendrait. Alors, je serais en paix.

La mine résolue, je fis face à l'Orient, et pris ma course en direction de la maison blanche, laissant derrière moi un parterre de muguet mêlé de jacinthes odorantes né de mes larmes. Lorsque j'arrivai, des éclats de voix me parvinrent, et j'entendis la voix aigüe d'Alice hurler des insultes. A cet instant, je plaignis sincèrement le pauvre bougre qui faisait l'objet de sa fureur.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Mollusque décérébré ! La traiter de cette façon ! C'est scandaleux ! Après toute la souffrance par laquelle elle est passée pour toi ! C'est honteux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle doit ressentir, maintenant ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti de vampire égoïste ! Je te DETESTE !

-Alice…

-TAIS-TOI ! JE N'AI PAS FINI !

J'entrai en coup de vent avant qu'elle puisse recommencer à crier, posai ma main sur sa bouche, et la pris dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer en souriant. Sans regarder Edward, qui était resté interdit, je lui plaquai un baiser sur la joue et lui chuchotai :

-Ton frère est un goujat. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le rendre sourd soit suffisant pour le punir… Et puis, pauvre Jasper ! Esmé, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Tama… Tu vas tous les rendre sourds !

-Bella… commença Carlisle, tandis que Tama toisait Edward d'un air furibond que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je levai une main dans un geste négligeant.

-C'est bon ! Tout va bien ! Laissez donc ce pauvre Edward tranquille.

Et, sans un mot de plus, je montai les escaliers à toute vitesse, Alice dans mes bras, et nous enfermai dans son immense salle de bain. M'asseyant devant le miroir, je lui tendis plusieurs instruments bizarres, qu'elle prit avec perplexité.

-Barbie Bella, énonçai-je avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre le sourire.

Elle me dévisagea, le visage grave.

-Je suis tellement désolée, Bella ! Murmura-t-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler, il s'est décidé trop tard, et vous étiez si loin ! Même en courant de toutes mes forces, jamais je n'aurais pu… !

-Alice, l'interrompis-je, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ça n'est absolument pas ta faute… J4aurais juste dû m'y prendre autrement… Mais il avait trop souffert pour accepter ça juste… de cette manière. Aussi simplement.

Il y eut un silence, et je relevai le nez, pour voir qu'Alice me dévisageait, médusée.

-Attends, est-ce que par hasard tu essaierais de me dire que le fait qu'il t'a embrassée puis dit qu'il te haïssait ne te dérange pas le moins du monde ? Que tu ne ressens rien ? Pas la moindre petite émotion ?

Evidemment, vu comme cela, il était plus difficile de dissimuler mon ressenti de la situation. Je soupirai, et laissai mes épaules se courber sous le poids immense de mes siècles d'expérience.

-Je suis vieille, Alice… Si vieille ! J'ai foulé cette Terre des centaines et des centaines d'années sans jamais m'arrêter, et chacun m'a oubliée. Mon heure arrive, tu sais. Elle se rapproche à chaque minuscule seconde qui passe. Bientôt, très bientôt, je ne serai plus là. Alors peu m'importe ce qui arrive. Il est meilleur pour tout le monde que je disparaisse rapidement, sans m'être attachée à qui que ce soit. Ce sera suffisamment dur pour Tama, je pense.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, horrifiée par tout ce par quoi j'obligeais mon frère à passer. Lorsque je les rouvris, elle était agenouillée devant moi, tenant ma tête entre ses deux mains, ses deux grands yeux dorés plongés dans les miens, élargis par la frayeur, les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Bella ! Tu es un vampire ! Tu es indestructible ! Immortelle ! Bella, je t'en prie !

Je lui effleurai le bras, puis la serrai contre moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Si tu le désires, j'effacerai ta mémoire.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, l'air mi-furieux mi-affolé.

-Ça, jamais ! Je te l'interdis !

-Très bien, soupirai-je avant de reprendre, avec une gaieté forcée : Alors, tu veux jouer à Barbie Bella, oui ou non ?

Lorsque, au bout de quatre heures, Alice me libéra enfin, j'étais méconnaissable. Je montai lentement jusqu'à ma chambre, et trouvai Tama assis sur le divan. Je lui souris et poussai la porte, avant de me réfugier dans ses bras, qu'il referma autour de moi en un étau protecteur et fraternel. Pendant un long moment, nous restâmes silencieux, appréciant la présence de l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, finit-il par chuchoter à mon oreille, sa voix basse étonnamment vulnérable.

Je me collai un peu plus contre lui, serrant fort les paupières.

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu ce que je vais te dire des milliers de fois chez les humains, et j'ai toujours cru que c'était un abominable cliché, mais maintenant que j'y suis… Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Tama. Tu ne me verras peut-être pas, mais tu pourras me sentir tout contre toi, autour de toi. Je serai ton ange gardien.

Il eut un sourire amer.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui nous attend, après cela.

-Peu m'importe, je trouverai bien un moyen. A part Carlisle et Alice, je crois que tu seras bien le seul à me regretter, alors je n'aurais pas besoin de me diviser entre trop de personnes…

L'étreinte de Tama se fit plus ferme encore, et il s'allongea sur le divan, alors que je restai calée contre sa poitrine.

-Emmett t'aime bien, lui aussi. Et Jasper. Surtout, Jasper. Il est extrêmement sensible, son don en a fait quelqu'un qui ressent peu d'émotions, mais lorsqu'il le fait par lui-même, c'est particulièrement puissant. Et Emmett est loyal, il te suivra au bout du monde, s'il le faut.

J'eus un ricanement.

-Rosalie me tuerait, si je demandais un tel service à son tendre époux.

Tama rit à son tour.

-Idiote, fit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Alors, ajouta-t-il en redevenant grave, il t'a embrassée ?

J'eus un coup au cœur lorsqu'il me rappela les désagréables événements de l'après-midi, et mes doigts se crispèrent sur sa chemise, ce que son regard infaillible ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Oui, finis-je par articuler, mais pour me dire qu'il me haïssait juste après.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Car au milieu de ma phrase, toutes mes belles résolutions volèrent en éclat, et ma voix se brisa. J'éclatai en sanglots, et enfoui mon visage dans son torse pour les museler. Tamahow se rassit et me berça doucement, murmurant des mots dans une langue si ancienne qu'elle remuait en moi des sentiments depuis longtemps oubliés, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux, son pouvoir agissant doucement sur moi. D'en bas nous parvint une exclamation de douleur, et je reconnus la voix de Jasper.

-Bel…la, hoqueta-t-il, suffoqué.

Je serrai encore plus les doigts autour du pauvre tissu de la chemise sombre de mon compagnon, qui se déchira sèchement, avant que je sente le don de Tama se mettre en branle et nous isoler émotionnellement, en réaction à mon silencieux appel au secours. La respiration du compagnon d'Alice se fit moins heurtée, et je tentai de me reprendre, sans succès. Enfin, lorsque je fus en mesure de lâcher Tama, je reculai un peu, et restai consternée devant le lamentable état de sa chemise. Il dut voir mon horreur dans mes yeux, car il se mit soudain à rire, et m'effleura la joue.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu… Et c'est heureux que tes larmes ne soient pas tombées sur le sol, tu imagines la moquette couverte d'herbe ?

J'eus un rire entrecoupé de sanglots.

-Les Cullen pourraient toujours élever des cerfs pour le goûter, ripostai-je en souriant, passant avec l'aisance que me donnait mon âge des larmes au rire.

Il éclata de rire, et se jeta sur moi, mais j'avais vu son œil taquin juste à temps, et me jetai dans le couloir, dévalant les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle à manger. A peine y étais-je que deux bras me faisaient prisonnière et m'immobilisaient, et je sifflai, furieuse de m'être laissée prendre à ce piège ultra-classique encore une fois.

-Tama, couinai-je, tu n'as pas le droit ! On avait convenu que c'était de la triche !

Je sentis confusément qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

-C'était aux Ides de Mars -44, grogna-t-il exaspéré. Je sais que tu voulais marquer le jour de la mort de ton héros, mais quand même !

-César m'aimait bien, et c'était réciproque, rétorquai-je. J'ai bien le droit de vouloir me souvenir de lui !

Il y eut un éclat de rire tonitruant, et ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai la famille Cullen au grand complet qui nous observait avec un étonnement mêlé d'amusement. Emmett me regardait avec un grand sourire, ses dents blanches dévoilées, son corps immense secoué d'hilarité.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, petit Emmett ? Fis-je d'un ton machiavélique.

Ma question ne fit que redoubler son hilarité, et amener un sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Alice.

-Petit Emmett ? Fit la vois de Tama derrièremoi. Estèce que tu as bien vu ta taille ridicule ? Je suis sûr qu'il te renverserait d'une pichenette.

La réponse, instinctive, ne se fit pas attendre. Mon don s'éveilla, et je me libérai de sa prise d'une détente fluide, avant de l'immobiliser d'un geste de la main. Je fis ensuite bouger son corps statufié un peu plus loin du mur, et libérai sa tête de mon emprise avant de tourner autour de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Pas mal, pour une naine, hein Goliath ?

Une grimace tordit les traits somptueux de Tama.

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce type.

-C'est bien pour ça que je te donne son nom… Et n'oublie pas que David (je pointai l'index vers ma poitrine) a vaincu Goliath !

Tama eut une exclamation méprisante.

-Tu parles ! Tu l'avais aidé !

Je ricanai.

-Mais il a quand même gagné. C'est un fait historique, prouvé et reconnu.

Il eut un soupir exaspéré.

-Bon, j'en ai assez. Il est temps pour les personnes d'une taille décente de rétablir leur suprématie.

Tama ferma les yeux, mais je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il faisait, car j'étais dans son dos lorsqu'il se concentra. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

-Non ! Protestai-je, outrée par mon, handicapante faiblesse. Tama !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Je me retournai, et sursautai en voyant qu'il avait téléporté toute la famille Cullen avec lui. J'étais seule. Agacée, je tournai sur moi-même, et sortis pour élargir ma perception des choses. J'appelai, et il me sembla qu'une voix familière mais lointaine criait mon nom.

-Edward ? Criai-je en suivant l'écho de sa voix.

A nouveau, mon nom, hurlé. Je suivis ainsi l'appel, courant dans la forêt, mais elle me semblait étrangement différente, plus ancienne, plus familière et lointaine à la fois que la forêt de Forks. Au bout d'un temps à la fois très court et infini, j'émergeai d'entre les arbres.  
Devant moi, un cratère, et, se détachant sur la luminosité suffocante de la lave en fusion, les silhouettes des Cullen et de Tama qui m'attendaient. J'avançai vers eux sans qu'ils fassent un mouvement, mais ne m'aperçus qu'ils étaient immobilisés que lorsqu'il fut trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous… ? Commençai-je, avant de faire volte-face au son de la voix tant haïe que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre.

-Bonjour, Eléïa. Tu aimes mon petit cadeau ? Je suis sûr que le sacrifice de sept vampires et un ancêtre de la Terre devrait satisfaire ton vorace appétit et restaurer ton déplorable niveau d'énergie à sa pleine puissance…

-Shigeru, laissai-je tomber, trop ahurie et accablée pour réagir. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, une terreur sans nom m'envahit.

Derrière moi, Rose, Emmett et Esmé basculèrent dans les flammes, et leurs hurlements se mêlèrent à ceux des autres membres de la famille. Une terrifiante sensation de puissance m'envahit, et je compris avec horreur que leur mort me donnait de l'énergie. Carlisle bondit dans la lave pour rejoindre son ame-soeur, et une étrange force précipita Alice, Jasper et Tama dans le brasier. Ne restait plus qu'Edward, dont le regard accrocha le mien alors que, doucement, son corps s'élevait dans les airs. Il tendit la main vers moi, ses lèvres formèrent des mots que je n'entendis pas, et je me retournai, furieuse, libérai le dragon en moi, le lâchai sur Shigeru, sur l'ennemi de toujours, luttant pour libérer Edward. Mes faibles tentatives échouèrent lamentablement lorsque, à son tour, Edward fut incinéré par le volcan, tandis que la prise de mon adversaire honni se refermait sur moi, et qu'il me caressait les cheveux avec concupiscence, sans se préoccuper de mes sanglots hystériques. La voix d'Edward, celles de Tama, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett murmuraient mon nom dans mon esprit, encore et encore, dans une litanie sans fin, jusqu'à ce que, outrée par les insupportables caresses de Shigeru, je projette toute le reste de ma puissance vers lui, haineuse, telle une bombe. Il explosa en un millier de morceaux de charbon, mais ses derniers mots restèrent gravés dans mon esprit : _Je suis revenu pour toi, pour toi… pour toi… pour toi…_ _Un jour, tu seras à moi… _tels un souffle balayé par les hurlements de tous ceux que je n'avais pas pu sauver… Ceux auxquels j'avais apporté la mort.

-BELLA !

Le rugissement me fit ouvrir les yeux, et je me retrouvai dans le salon des Cullen, des sanglots hystériques secouant tout mon corps, huit visages inquiets penchés sur moi, les visages deceux que je venais de voir mourir de la plus atroce des manières. Incapable de parler, je me laissai bercer par celui qui me tenait (j'étais incapable de dire qui c'était), essayant de me débarrasser de l'horreur, de la terreur, de l'angoisse…

**Voilà, voilà... On dirait que les choses s'accélèrent, hin hin hin... Je suis diabolique. Et je parie que vous me détestez pour vous avoir fait détester Edward... Non? Ben tant mieux, hihi!! Bref...  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**-Hello everybody!! Voilà le chapitre 18!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés? Bon, je pars en vacances très bientôt (ce soir ou demain, en fait), et donc je poste ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le suivant (et dernier), étant donné qu'il faut que je le tape, puisque comme vous le savez, j'ai écrit cette fic en cours, quand je m'ennuyais (ce qui, entre nous, était assez fréquent)... Bref... A titre d'exemple, il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour taper celui-ci... Je ferai donc de mon mieux, mais je ne garantis rien.  
****-Pour _Charline_, qui était dans ma classe cette année: J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, moi je pars avec ma meilleure amie qui s'appelle justement Charline. J'ai acheté un manga, ce matin, "Trinity Blood", tu connais? Si non, essaie-le, ça pourrait être sympa! ça parle de... vampires! (Comme c'est original!). Et je posterai ma fic sur Bleach à la rentrée!! (Enfin, quand je rentrerai, quoi, ^^!).  
****-Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons... REVIEW! **

Chapitre 18 : 

Lorsque les influences conjuguées de Jasper et Tama réussirent enfin à me calmer, je m'accrochai plus fort que jamais à la chemise de celui qui me berçait, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse, refusant de croiser les regards inquiets de la famille Cullen.

-Isabella, chuchota alors une voix familière derrière moi, déclenchant une intense réflexion dans mon cerveau embrouillé. La voix de Tama venait de derrière moi. De _derrière_. Or, c'était impossible si j'étais dans ses bras. J'inspirai légèrement, et sifflai instantanément en flairant une odeur beaucoup trop familière à mon goût. En une microseconde, j'avais repoussé Edward pour me propulser vers Tama, dans l'étreinte duquel je me réfugiai. Il y eut un silence interloqué, puis la voix sèche d'Edward brisa la chape de stupeur qui semblait avoir recouvert la pièce :

-Qui est Shigeru ?

Des tremblements convulsifs agitèrent mon corps en réaction au nom qu'il avait prononcé, et je fis un effort déchirant pour me reprendre, alors que Tama se penchait pour me regarder dans les yeux, me prenant le visage en coupe. Ses yeux exprimaient une angoisse incommensurable.

-Tu as vu Shigeru ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a montré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Isabella ?

Lentement, je me libérai de sa prise, et reculai d'un pas avant de tendre la paume dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que les images défilaient derrière ses paupières, puis les rouvrit. Ils étaient argentés, brûlants de haine et de rage.

-Il a osé… Il est revenu…

Je hochai la tête, gravement, soudain parfaitement calme après mes accès de terreur maladive.

-Comment ? Je l'avais attaché… endormi… Il avait une montagne sur le dos, bon sang ! Rugit-il soudain.

J'effleurai son bras avec douceur, puis murmurai :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tama. Tu sais bien qu'il est plus fort que nous. Nous savions que ce n'était que temporaire, mais à deux, nous pourrons le vaincre pour de bon…

Il baissa un regard affligé vers moi.

-Tu es bien trop faible. Il te figera d'une pichenette mentale, et tu me regarderas mourir avant de devenir sa douce compagne, voilà tout !

Sa réflexion fut à l'origine de deux sifflements rageurs, le premier émis par moi, et le second par Edward.

-Ta confiance en moi me fait chaud au cœur, fis-je d'un ton mordant en reculant d'un pas, dissimulant la peine qu'il me faisait sous un masque de froideur. –Quant à toi, aboyai-je en me tournant vers Edward, comment connais-tu Shigeru ?

-Tes barrières se sont effondrées dès que tu as perdu conscience, riposta-t-il froidement. J'ai tout vu.

-Parait ! Alors tu n'as qu'à expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi je m'en vais !

Une étrange expression de vulnérabilité traversa ses traits, avant que son front ne s'assombrisse à nouveau.

-Ah bon ? Tu fuis comme ça ? Alors que tu n'es même pas sûre qu'il va venir ?

-Oui ! Tu me crois lâche, peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, fuir devant l'ennemi sans combattre ?

-Dépend des circonstances ! Et fuir est parfois quinze fois plus intelligent que courir inutilement à sa perte !

J'étais dans une rage folle, mais je notai tout de même le fait que c'était la première fois depuis des siècles que je hurlai ouvertement sur quelqu'un.

-Nous sommes des vampires, intervint calmement Carlisle. Nous sommes forts. Laisse-nous t'aider.

Je le regardai, embrassai d'un seul regard ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux dorés, ses traits pleins de douceur et ses doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Esmé, avant de murmurer :

-Vous n'avez pas idée… de sa puissance. Par rapport à lui, vous n'êtes rien. Vous n'êtes pas plus forts qu'Edward lorsqu'il était face à Aro Volturi, à Chicago. Mais cette fois, je ne pourrai rien pour vous, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis faible. (Je les regardai tous l'un après l'autre, et mon regard se fixa sur Edward. L'aveu m'avait coûté. Mais je l'avais fait). Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. Vous savez, je suis vieille. Si vieille que j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de me poser des questions sur la mort. Pour moi, ça n'est rien qu'un voyage de plus. Une expérience nouvelle, si vous voulez. Mais je suis ravie… vraiment ravie de vous avoir rencontrés avant.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Emmett.

Je souris, détournant ave les yeux des prunelles dorées d'Edward.

-J'ai vu beaucoup de vampires. Pour moi, vous êtes les plus parfaits qui aient jamais été créés. Je te remercie d'avoir fondé cette famille, Carlisle.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, je grimpai les escaliers, et enfilai des vêtements propres avant d'attacher mes cheveux et de redescendre dans le salon, où je trouvai la famille Cullen réunie autour d'Edward, qui leur racontait ma vision. Mon cœur se serra violemment en le voyant, resplendissant dans la faible lumière, semblable à un archange. Il s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il me vit, et leva les yeux vers moi. Instantanément, je me figeai, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses iris fauves, comme la proie devant le serpent qui l'hypnotise… Un tourbillon d'émotions m'assaillit alors, en découvrant qu'ils ne trahissaient ni colère ni haine, mais une intense perplexité assortie d'une certaine… angoisse ? Tristesse ? Je n'aurais su le dire. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : « Comment un archange peut-il être triste ? ». Les événements de l'après-midi se rappelèrent pourtant à mon bon souvenir, et je détournai les yeux, suffoquée par la densité de mes émotions. Amour, chagrin, colère, terreur… J'étais perdue. Jasper me bombarda de vagues de calme, et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Alice ?

-Je te vois.

-Et… _toi _? Fis-je en me tournant légèrement vers _lui_, incapable de prononcer son nom.

-Par bribes. Je t'entends par bribes.

Je me figeai à nouveau. Mon immunité semblait en lambeaux. Le fléau qui me gangrenait de l'intérieur semblait soudain progresser beaucoup plus vite qu'avant… Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'une fois cette porte franchis, je ne verrais sans doute plus jamais les Cullen. Alors, je pris une décision. Une décision fondamentale, que moi seule pouvais prendre, et qui n'avait certainement jamais été prise dans l'histoire du monde. Une décision que mon espérance de vie du moment justifiait largement. Je levai les yeux. Dehors, le soleil brillait, radieux.

-Venez. J'aimerais… vous montrer quelque chose.

Ils sortirent, et le regardèrent les suivre. Hésitante, je finis par sortir de l'ombre de la maison blanche, et laissai les rayons solaires caresser ma peau de marbre. Instantanément, plusieurs hoquets de surprise se firent entendre. La lumière ruisselait sur mon corps, une multitude de couleurs cascadant autour de ma silhouette en un festival chamarré. Je sentis leur émerveillement, leur surprise, leur crainte, aussi, et eus un sourire lointain en avisant Tamahow, qui approchait. Je regardai alors Edward, et vis qu'il ruisselait lui aussi, mais plus faiblement. C'était comme… une lueur diffuse qui irradiait de son corps avec chaleur.

-Nous sommes, commençai-je, ce que les légendes appellent les Anciens de la Terre. Nous sommes les premiers êtres qui peuplèrent cette planète, à égalité avec les êtres unicellulaires qui furent la base de l'évolution humaine. Nous sommes nés de la Terre, grâce à un processus qui nous demeure étranger. Bien avant que l'homme existe, nous arpentions cette terre par groupe, nous nourrissant de l'énergie qu'elle nous fournissait. Un jour, cependant, l'un d'entre nous a goûté au sang, et y a initié ses compagnons. Le premier vampire est né de là, et votre… régime alimentaire aussi. Mais la population humaine était réduite, et nos frères ont fini par s'entretuer pour obtenir quelques gorgées de sang humain. (J'eus un sourire triste en me rappelant les événements si lointains de notre déchéance, et poursuivis). Notre décadence fut rapide et définitive : malgré nos nombreux dons et notre apparente invincibilité, il est très facile de nous tuer quand on sait comment s'y prendre…

Je jetai un regard significatif à Tama, qui s'approcha de moi, et me serra contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, dans un geste d'apparente tendresse, avant de poser sa main sous mon omoplate. J'inclinai légèrement la tête, et, brutalement, il enfonça son poing dans mes chairs, pour faire ressortir sa main sanguinolente de l'autre côté de mon torse. Je me cambrai légèrement, surprise, et assaillie par une souffrance aussi aigue que passagère, qui fit tiquer Jasper, puis la sensation disparut.

-Tama, fis-je d'un ton égal, tient ma vie entre ses doigts. S'il décide de m'arracher le cœur, je suis morte.

Il retira doucement sa main, et soutint tandis que la plie béante de mon torse se refermait progressivement. Je grimaçai en massant l'ancienne blessure, puis repris mon poste face aux Cullen.

-Toute nos… capacités sont en fait un large bouclier pour préserver la fragilité de nos corps face à nos adversaires.

-Vous pouvez donc être malades ? S'enquit Esmé avec intérêt.

Je secouai la tête, lus la question dans les yeux de mes jeunes amis.

-Moi, c'est différent. Je n'avais jamais goûté au sang humain. J'ai transformé Edward de bonne foi, sans savoir qu'il souffrirait abominablement pendant tout ce temps. En fait, mon venin, _notre_ venin, est toxique, pour certains plus que d'autres. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque Tama est arrivé : il est plus vieux que moi, plus érudit, plus savant…

Je lui souris avec chaleur.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir agressé ?

Je dévisageai Edward, lus dans ses yeux le début d'une compréhension horrifiée, la prière pour que j'infirme une théorie qui l'épouvantait.

-Si je ne savais pas tout cela, j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons en percevant une entité au moins aussi ancienne que moi en toi. Manifestement, tu n'avais jamais croisé d'être tel que moi, auparavant. Qui d'autre alors que celle qui t'avait mordu pouvait te l'avoir transmise ? J'ai donc… repris… ce qui m'appartenait.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi. La légèreté de mes paroles glaça l'atmosphère.

-Et à cause de… cette chose… tu… te… meurs. Articula péniblement Edward, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, les narines frémissantes.

-Oui, confirmai-je avec indifférence.

-Idiote ! Rugit-il en avançant vers moi et en me secouant comme un prunier. J'aurais très bien pu continuer à vivre comme ça ! Pas la peine de te suicider !

Je le regardai, impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, de toutes façons ? D'une, tu me détestes, et de deux, je suis si ieille que pour moi, la mort n'est rien. Ta raison est sans prix, elle.

-Ma raison n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

-Bien sûr que si ! Hurlai-je à mon tour. Tu serais devenu fou !

La colère m'envahissait soudain, le dragon enfoui au plus profond de moi s'agitant et rugissant pour se libérer de ses chaînes. Je repoussai violemment Edward, avançai sur lui, furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, hein ? Vociférai-je. Tu te penses plus fort que tout le monde ? Tu es faible, Edward, vous l'êtes tous ! Même dans mon état actuel, vous n'êtes rien en comparaison de ma puissance, que des insectes ou des bébés braillards ! J'ai juste eu le malheur de tomber sur toi et sur ton sang dans cette clairière, à Chicago ! Tu es la première personne à me faire perdre le contrôle, imbécile ! Par ta faute, j'ai renié des millions d'années de régime ancestral et toi tu arrives, comme ça… Espèce de gamin capricieux et colérique ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Bien sûr, que ta raison n'aurait pas survécu ! Je t'ai observé des années durant, je sais de quoi tu as l'air, en temps normal ! (Je me tus un instant, repris à voix plus basse). Je suis la dernière femelle de mon espèce, Edward. S'il y avait une chance infime que nous puissions nous reproduire, j'en suis la seule porteuse. Après ma mort, il ne restera que deux d'entre nous. Je sacrifie ma race à ton bien-être, et tu _oses_ (le mot éclata avec violence) me faire des reproches ? (A nouveau, je baissai la voix). Sois au moins logique avec toi-même, Edward… (Une ombre passa dans son regard, et je compris qu'il se remémorait ses paroles dans la forêt. Une vague de désespoir, de remords et de tendresse poignants me submergea, et je jetai un regard noir à Jasper, qui me décocha un sourire machiavélique pour toute réponse). Je t'ai dit que mourir ne me faisait pas peur.

Un lourd silence s'installa, tandis qu'il reculait, les yeux noircis d'émotion, et les poings serrés.

-Isabella, finit par demander Carlisle, c'est ton vrai nom ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Autrefois, je m'appelai Eléïa. J'ai changé à la mort de César.

-Tu l'aimais tant que cela ? S'amusa-t-il.

Je ris, et Tama resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, son large dos secoué par une silencieuse hilarité.

-Assez, oui. Mais c'est aussi la date à laquelle Shigeru et moi… avons eu… un différend. Quand j'ai fui, j'ai changé de nom pour lui échapper.

-Qui est-il ?

-C'est le troisième. Le dernier d'entre nous. Il est aussi le plus puissant d'e nous… maintenant, ajoutai-je à voix plus basse.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous opposés ? S'enquit Jasper avec intérêt.

J'allais répondre, lorsqu'un sifflement naquit soudain, et Edward me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Il a osé ?

Je haussai négligemment les épaules.

-Bien sûr. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une énième friandise. Mais moi, je n'étais pas d'accord. J'ai refusé de lui appartenir. Ça ne l'a rendu que plus enragé, toutefois. Lorsque Tama a appris ce qu'il s'était passé, il est devenu enragé. Il m'a fait jurer de fuir quand il l'ordonnerait, et a promis de me retrouver plus tard.

-Notre affrontement s'est terminé à la Réunion. J'ai fini par le vaincre, et je l'ai enchaîné sous le Piton de la Fournaise, en espérant que le magma le détruirait au fil du temps. Manifestement, il lui restait suffisamment de pouvoir pour se protéger de la chaleur et se libérer. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait si peu de temps, intervint Tama.

-Et il revient… Mais ne lui faudra-t-il pas un certain temps pour vous retrouver ? Objecta Emmett.

-Nos auras sont extrêmement repérables pour quelqu'un de notre espèce. La mienne et celle de Tama combinées émettent un rayonnement très puissant que n'importe qui pourrait détecter. Nous voulons donc l'attirer ailleurs : notre combat serait bien trop susceptible de vous briser tous.

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi es-tu devenue aveugle, l'autre jour ? S'enquit Esmé avec curiosité.

-Notre corps est différent du vôtre, expliqua Tama de sa voix chaude. Ce qui nous fait vivre est l'énergie que nous absorbons. Par conséquent, à partir du moment où nos flux vitaux son perturbés, nous sommes en danger. Le choc que Bella a subi ce jour-là a perturbé la circulation des signaux dans son corps, et a créé une sorte de caillot s'est créé, qui a momentanément interrompu sa vision. C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi (il désigna Edward du menton) : lorsque Bella t'a mordu, une part de son être est passée en toi, mais a été incapable de s'adapter à ton corps. Elle s'est cristallisée sous la forme d'un filament, qui s'est logé le long de ta gorge, et qui a déclenché tes crises de souffrance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explication définie, rien que des théories. Notre nature n'a jamais été clairement élucidée, et il demeure nombre de mystères au sujet de notre essence. D'après moi, il y a deux solutions. Soit le… filament est conscient, et cherchait à rejoindre son être originel. Dans ce cas, il aurait « dormi » jusqu'à ce qu'un événement quelconque l'éveille. En l'occurrence, le fait que tu aies flairé Isabella. Ma seconde hypothèse est que ton corps ait entamé un processus de résistance aux tentatives d'adaptation de la chose.

-Mais pourquoi cette chose est-elle en train de tuer Bella, alors ?

-Elle a quitté mon corps, elle ne peut pas le réintégrer comme ça… Lorsque je te l'ai transmise, mon organisme a instantanément pallié à cette déficience. Aujourd'hui, les deux parties se battent en duel, ce qui me détruit lentement.

A nouveau le silence tomba. Un sourire aux lèvres, je fis un pas en avant.

-Bien ! Je crois que l'heure est venue de la séparation ! J'ai été…

Je me figeai soudain, fis volte-face. Tama était déjà accroupi, tous crocs dehors. Figés, les Cullen écoutèrent, essayant de détecter les pas légers et l'aura tourbillonnante qui avançaient vers nous. N'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Une silhouette se forma dans l'ombre des arbres, incroyable de splendeur, se dressa à la limite de la zone ensoleillée, braqua sur nous son regard enflammé…

-Tamahow, Eléïa… (Son regard s'était fait gourmand). Quel plaisir de vous revoir après tant d'années…

**HAHA!! Mais que va faire Shigeru? Et les Cullen? Mon dieu, mais quel suspense, comment ai-je pu faire ça, mdr!!  
Bizoux à tous et bonnes vacances si je ne poste pas!!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Ohio mina! En d'autres termes, salut tout le monde! Je suis rentrée de vacances et à l'école... hélas! Et donc, me revoilà à pied d'oeuvre pour poster le 19e et dernier chapitre de Starfall!! Le plus long de tous, en plus!  
Si vous êtes toujours à fond sur les vampires, je vous conseille un super manga qui s'appelle Trinity Blood, et qui est absolument génial (au niveau du dessin comme au niveau du scénario, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de l'anime, malheureusement...). Bref... C'était la rubrique littéraire du jour...  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!! **

Chapitre 19 :

Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi-longs, tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules. Il était grand, et portait les mêmes vêtements que Tamahow à son arrivée, grand imperméable dissimulant à peine sa poitrine nue, bottes sombres et pantalon de même teinte. Il nous dévisageait de ses yeux orange flamboyants, tandis que son aura tourbillonnait violemment autour de lui, agitée par je ne sais quels sentiments chaotiques. Son regard se fixa sur les Cullen, et je sentis l'intérêt s'éveiller en lui, alors qu'il détaillait chacun des membres de la famille de Carlisle, avant de s'arrêter sur Edward. Ses pupilles fauves se dilatèrent, et il s'avança vers lui, l'examinant avec une attention insultante, comme un scientifique son cobaye. Lorsqu'il lui saisit le menton et se pencha vers sa gorge en humant profondément, les yeux mi-clos, j'esquissai un geste dans leur direction, mais Tama me retint de sa poigne de fer. Et effectivement, au moment où ses crocs allaient percer la gorge d'Edward, la main blanche du fils de Carlisle se referma autour du cou de mon ennemi de toujours et l'envoya valser au loin. Je ris, et le regard surpris et furieux de l'Ancien se darda sur moi.

-Surpris, Shigeru ? Me moquai-je.

-Il est si plein de lumière… Souffla-t-il, médusé. Si… appétissant. Je le veux…

Il bondit, mais je me plaçai devant lui. Puis, employant mon ton le plus féroce et dévoilant mes impressionnantes canines, j'articulai :

-Il est à moi ! Ils sont tous à moi !

Il fit un pas en arrière, stupéfait.

-Toi ? _Toi_, Eléïa ? Tu n'as jamais porté la main sur qui que ce soit !

Je le fixai méchamment.

-Les gens changent, Shigeru. Tu devrais le savoir.

Il sembla hésiter, puis se décida.

-Tu n'as pas apposé ta marque. Je les veux. Ecarte-toi.

Je tendis les doigts en direction des Cullen. Une lueur naquit, enfla. Shigeru bondit vers Edward en hurlant :

-Non !

Mais c'était trop tard. La lumière l'avait devancé, et enveloppait les Cullen, se fixait sur eux pour former une cage scintillante contre la paroi lumineuse de laquelle Shigeru se heurta avec violence et retomba au sol. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, je le regardai se relever d'un bond, le visage contorsionné de fureur.

-Tu vas me payer ça ! Rugit-il en se ruant vers moi.

Surprise, je partis en arrière sous le choc, sentis ses mains se refermer sur moi, me caresser sans vergogne, avant de heurter un arbre. Une poigne solide souleva Shigeru de terre, me permettant de me redresser, tandis que Tama et l'ennemi fonçaient l'un sur l'autre. Sans hésiter, je bondis en avant, l'énergie envahissant mon corps, enflammant le bout de mes doigts et se déversant avec un crépitement dans un sort plein de rage que je dirigeai contre Shigeru. Il réussit à l'éviter, sauta sur moi après avoir repoussé Tamahow. Nos yeux à tous trois étaient devenus argentés, et je parai les coups de mon adversaire avec fluidité, attendant que Tama prenne la relève pour me permettre de récupérer. Lorsqu'il écarta Shigeru, je me postai près des Cullen immobilisés et m'excusai rapidement, avant de poser mes mains bien à plat sur le sol et de laisser ma nature profonde prendre le dessus et de m'abreuver d'énergie terrestre. Une fois prête, je retournai au combat avec fougue, impatiente d'en finir avec le parasite qui m'avait pourri l'existence durant des milliers d'années. L'énergie fusait à présent de tous les côtés, Tama et Shigeru étant passés de la lutte à mains nues à un affrontement selon les règles du pouvoir qui était le nôtre. J'absorbai les flux émis par Shigeru au fur et à mesure qu'il les relâchait, donnant un avantage à Tama et me gonflant de puissance. Puis, lorsqu'une ouverture se créa, je déchaînai sur lui ma puissance, enveloppant mon bras d'un bloc d'énergie et visant sa poitrine. Je heurtai quelque chose de très dur, entendis le cri de Tama.

-Derrière toi !

Le Shigeru qui se trouvait en face de moi s'évanouit tandis qu'une douleur aigüe me vrillait la poitrine. _Une illusion _? Pensai-je, stupéfaite, en baissant la tête pour voir l'avant-bras de mon adversaire dépasser de ma poitrine. Son autre bras se referma autour de moi, tandis que sa main se retirait petit à petit pour se refermer sur mon cœur. Le visage de Shigeru effleura ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule, mais je ne bougeai pas, paralysée par une douleur atroce, encore inconnue, et une peur soudaine. Une peur panique.

-Je sens… une grande faiblesse en toi, Eléïa. C'est comme si… tu n'avais plus aucune énergie propre. (Il me fit pivoter jusqu'à ce que je sois face aux Cullen qui me dévisageaient avec horreur, mes yeux redevenus orange trahissant ma défaite). Mais lui (il désigna Edward de l'index qui dépassait encore de ma poitrine, et je grimaçai abominablement sous l'effet du mouvement qu'il imposa à mon pauvre cœur pour bouger les doigts), lui est plein de ton énergie. Serait-ce que tu l'as mordu, Eléïa ? Tu as transformé un humain ? Un asticot tel que lui ? (Il serra brutalement mon cœur, et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur, suffoquée par la souffrance, usant de toute ma volonté pour ne pas claquer des dents). Aaaah… L'amour. Nous en sommes tous les victimes consentantes… Mais entre nous, je suis déçu, Eléïa. Je ne pensais que toi entre toutes choisirais ce genre de vermine pour partager ta vie et engendrer une descendance. Enfin, si ton désir est de donner naissance à de petits bâtards…

Il relâcha mon cœur, et je pus à nouveau parler.

-Mêle-toi… de tes… oignons.

Il me laissa aller, brutalement, et je tombai à terre, vidée de toute mon énergie. Il posa un pied sur ma gorge, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Ce sont mes oignons, figure-toi. Nous sommes les derniers de notre race, et tu es l'unique femelle restante. En d'autres termes, la seule chance que nous ayons de voir la magnificence de notre royaume renaître. Je refuse que cette chance soit souillée par un bâtard et surtout engendre des bâtards. (Son regard se fit lointain). Te rappelles-tu, Eléïa ? Les plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, vierges de toute présence humaine, emplies d'une sauvage solitude… Les immenses dinosaures qui nous servaient parfois de montures et les tribus que nous rencontrions au fil de nos errances… Les loups qui nous accompagnaient durant leurs chasses et nous laissaient approcher leurs petits. L'Homme n'existait pas, alors. Il n'avait pas commencé à détruire cette planète avec ses machines nauséabondes. Il n'avait pas encore souillé le sol enneigé de son sang. (Il ferma doucement les yeux, tandis que je sentais l'émotion m'envahir, submergée par les souvenirs). Et la tour de Cristal, au sommet de la Montagne des Quatre Vents, la plus haute de tous les temps… La Sentinelle du Monde. La magnificence de notre race s'est perdue à cause de l'avènement des humains tels que lui, poursuivit-il en désignant Edward avec mépris, souhaites-tu réellement donner des héritiers à la race qui a détruit la nôtre. Eléïa… Fille de la Terre. Nous avons survécu car nous étions les trois originaux. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si l'un d'entre nous meurt ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il me regarda.

-Repars avec moi. Donnons naissance à la deuxième génération d'Ancêtres de la Terre et créons un royaume indépendant.

-Ce sera la guerre si nous faisons ça, Shigeru, répliquai-je avec douceur. Les Volturi ne nous laisseront jamais faire, et je refuse d'asservir les humains.

Je repoussai son pied, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Les humains sont une race inutile, Eléïa. Toi mieux que quiconque devrais le savoir.

-Je refuse de les éradiquer.

-Tu m'appartiens, observa-t-il presque gentiment.

Je lui jetai un regard féroce.

-Jamais.

-Oh. Alors je vais supprimer les obstacles.

Me délaissant, il avança vers les Cullen et tendit la main, amoncelant l'énergie qui lui permettrait de détruire ma marque. La protection des jeunes vampires. Je tentai de me relever, en vain. J'étais trop faible, et toute mon énergie restante était consommées par mon organisme pour me guérir. Mais au moment où Shigeru relâchait le flot d'énergie, le déchaînant sur la bulle, un torrent de lumière l'agressa sur le côté, et il se détourna, retournant sa colère contre Tama qui, curieusement, ne luttait que d'une main. Ce n'est que lorsque son autre main s'étendit vers moi que, horrifiée, je compris. Un flot de lumière vert pâle, chaude et rassurante, fonça sur moi alors que je hurlai mon désespoir, les yeux rivés sur le regard tendre de Tamahow. L'attaque de Shigeru gagna du terrain, mais Tama ne bougea pas, limitant sa défense au minimum pour se consacrer tout entier à la lumière verte, qui me frappa de plein fouet alors que je hurlai :

-NON ! Tama ! Je te l'interdis ! Non, non, NON !

Hystérique, je parvins à me redresser, retombai à genoux, suffoquai sous l'afflux d'énergie brute qui me submergeait. Je tentai de bloquer l'énergie qui s'engouffrait en moi comme un torrent furieux, mais mes barrières à peine construites furent balayées par la force rugissante qui m'emplissait progressivement. Puis ce fut terminé. L'attaque de Shigeru parvint jusqu'à Tama, et disparut, comme soufflée par une bougie. Les yeux exorbités, me sentant soudain incroyablement vigoureuse, je fis deux pas vers Tama, puis me figeai.

Je tendis la main vers lui alors qu'il faisait le même geste, et nos doigts s'effleurèrent… Puis il explosa en une myriade de fragments de cristal, me laissant… seule.

-NON !

C'était un rugissement, un hurlement bestial, dément. Je me mis à hurler comme une folle, criant le nom de Tama, sans parvenir à me faire à l'idée… sans comprendre… il ne pouvait pas… c'était trop…

-Tama !

Ma plainte enfla, roula, vola par-dessus les arbres, tandis que les fragments de cristal scintillaient au soleil. Je me jetai à genoux, cherchant frénétiquement les morceaux, mais une main peu délicate me saisit par les cheveux, me força à me relever.

-Tu comprends, maintenant ? Susurra Shigeru à mon oreille. Tu es à moi. Nul ne te soustraira à cela. Tu _m'appartiens_.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, les larmes dévalant mes joues, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, de me battre, n'ayant plus qu'une envie, me coucher sur le sol, me rouler en boule et mourir. Shigeru bougeait, près de moi, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Tama était parti… il m'avait donné son énergie… il m'avait quittée… et plus jamais… Un sanglot me laboura la poitrine, et Shigeru me gifla. Là-bas, loin derrière l'étrange brouillard qui m'obscurcissait le cerveau, un son désagréable tentait de parvenir jusqu'à ma conscience déjà presque éteinte, enflant sans cesse, heurtant de plus en plus violemment les fragiles barrières érigées par mon esprit afin de sauvegarder ce qu'il me restait de raison.

-BELLA !

J'ouvris les yeux. Shigeru me tenait dans ses bras, et marchait dans la forêt. Les Cullen étaient loin derrière nous, immobilisés par ma marque, Edward et ses frères et sœurs déchaînant toute leur puissance contre les murs lumineux dressés autour d'eux.

-Réagis ! Hurlait-il. Bella ! Bouge, bon sang ! Ne le laisse pas faire ça !

Les mains de Shigeru se refermèrent comme des étaux sur moi, et il lâcha un petit rire, avant de se pencher sur moi. Mais alors qu'il allait sceller ma défaite de ses lèvres, j'agrippai son cou. Serrai de toutes mes (à présent) considérables forces. Par réflexe, il me lâcha, essayant de se débarrasser de moi, mais je m'agrippai à lui comme une sangsue. Je retombai finalement sur mes pieds à quelques mètres de là, au moment où une explosion faisait exploser ma marque, ce à quoi je ne prêtai pas attention. Je dévisageai Shigeru avec un sourire méprisant, laissai pleins pouvoirs au dragon, le libérant volontairement de ses chaînes, sans doute pour la première fois de notre vie commune. Nous rugîmes de concert tandis que mes prunelles tournaient à l'argent liquide, et projetai toute ma haine vers celui qui venait de m'arracher mon frère, balayant celui qui avait osé me faire du mal d'un torrent de puissance démentielle. Mon Tama… Shigeru essaya bien de se défendre, oh, oui, mais j'étais folle, de rage et de chagrin, folle et plus forte que jamais. La haine prenait progressivement le pas sur toute autre émotion, en moi, et je sentais le pouvoir ruisseler en moi et autour de moi en une incommensurable intensité. J'étais à nouveau jeune, soudain, et puissante. Et il allait payer.

En face, les yeux de l'ennemi étaient argentés, son corps tendu par sa faible tentative de résistance. Je le balayai, l'envoyai valser dans les airs plusieurs fois. JE continuai ainsi à jouer, feignant de faiblir pour ensuite l'assommer d'attaques. A travers le brouillard de fureur cramoisie qui m'obscurcissait le cerveau, plusieurs odeurs me parvinrent cependant, entachées de ma marque. Du coin de l'œil, je vis sept vampires stupéfiés et craintifs m'observer avec de grands yeux emplis d'une douloureuse surprise. Ce fut radical. Toute l'énergie de ma haine retomba d'un coup. Je restai figée sur place, les yeux plongés dans les pupilles dorées de celui qui semblait le plus jeune… Qui était-il ? Un nom hantait les frontières de ma mémoire, refusait de se dévoiler… J'avais une étrange connexion avec lui, c'était tout ce que je savais. Et il était beau… Beau comme la Terre et le Ciel réunis… Ses traits empreints d'inquiétude étaient les plus parfaits que j'avais jamais vs, sans la violente lueur cramoisie qui trahissait les vampires consommateurs de sang humain.

-Bella ! Hurla-t-il soudain.

Quelque chose me frappa avec violence par-derrière, et j'allais m'écraser contre un arbre. Les sept vampires –Cullen ?- eurent des exclamations alarmées, mais je ne répondis pas. Mon adversaire (Shigeru, j'étais sûre que c'était son nom) se jeta sur moi et je tendis mon poing fermé devant moi. Il le vit trop tard, tenta de dévier sa trajectoire… Mobilisant mon pouvoir, je lui interdis cette issue. Il s'empala sur mon bras avec un bruit mat qui n'alla pas sans me réjouir, et un sourire vicieux déforma mes traits. Immobile contre moi, il me dévisagea avec arrogance. Lentement, je retirai ma main, la refermai sur son cœur, mou et sans défense entre mes doigts. Je serrai brutalement et convulsivement, comme je savais qu'il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt -Ou était-ce quelques heures ?- et le vis se crisper de douleur, ses dents crissant sinistrement alors que je jouai avec le précieux organe.

-Alors, susurrai-je, es-tu satisfait de l'efficacité de tes moyens de torture ? (Mon rictus s'élargit). Je vais te dire… ton règne arrive à sa fin. Parce que tu as osé t'attaquer à ma famille, parce que tu m'as enlevé Tama, je vais enfin avoir la force de te détruire. Alors dans un sens… Merci.

-Va… en… enfer, articula-t-il péniblement.

-Oh, je suis sûre que nous nous y retrouverons, répliquai-je gracieusement avec un sourire sardonique, avant de retirer ma main de sa poitrine en un geste sec.

Je repoussai Shigeru, tandis que les derniers fragments de folie meurtrière se dissipaient en moi et que le dragon, ronronnant paisiblement, se roulait en boule et s'endormait doucement en moi. Shigeru resta debout si longtemps que je crus n'avoir pas réussi à le tuer. Mais lorsque, finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa mâchoire se décomposa, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre son, et il ne resta plus de lui qu'un tas de poussière balayé par le vent.

Ignorant les sept vampires, je revins vers l'endroit où Tama avait disparu, et m'agenouilla sur l'herbe avant de ramasser soigneusement un morceau de cristal d'une beauté sans pareille. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors que je murmurai une lente mélopée funèbre dans une langue oubliée depuis des millénaires et dont j'étais à présent la seule dépositaire. Doucement, obéissant aux inflexions chantantes de ma voix, une multitude de cristaux de taille et de forme variées s'éleva dans les airs, ruissela de lumière comme l'aurait fait la peau d'un de ma race. Près de moi, un coffret de bois sculpté au couvercle enchâssé d'un saphir, apparut, et j'y déposai avec douceur et recueillement les fragments de ce qui avait le corps de mon frère bien-aimé. Je les observai un long moment, inconsciente de mon entourage, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que chanter le requiem de mon compagnon, les doigts effleurant doucement ses restes scintillants et purs. Comme il l'avait été de son vivant.

-A travers les étoiles, le courage et les souvenirs, je cherche l'empreinte de tes pas… Je prie pour que tu reposes en paix pour l'éternité… C'est le milieu de mon rêve… **(NA : Il s'agit d'une chanson de Noria qui constitue le Requiem des Raggs dans l'anime 07-Ghost)**

Je refermai doucement le coffret, et emplis le saphir d'amour et d'énergie. Avant de le poser au sol et de faire quelques pas en arrière.

-Sayonara… Tovarich. Puisses-tu retrouver la tour que nous aimions tant.

Le coffret s'évapora. Je restai plantée là, incapable de penser, de bouger. Lentement, cependant, la compréhension du rituel que je venais d'accomplir coula dans mon cerveau, comme un liquide suintant dont chaque goutte tombe avec bruit dans une mare. La mare de chagrin qu'était devenue ma conscience. La flaque s'élargissait, s'élargissait… Lentement. Si… lentement. La fin du monde aurait pu sonner, les montagnes trembler les vents rugir, les orages se déchaîner… jamais je ne l'aurais su. Seul comptait le lent plic-plac rythmé des gouttes suintantes de mon esprit engourdi par la souffrance. Séparée de celui avec lequel j'avais vécu des millions d'années durant, de l'être avec qui j'avais admiré la profondeur de la nuit des temps.

Plic-plac.

_La neige tombait. Je marchais, seule._

Plic—Plac.

_La Terre semblait déserte. Le monde était un monde de silence. Mes congénères n'aimaient pas les flocons blancs. Les êtres vivants se cachaient. _

Plic---Plac.

_J'avançais, seule dans la tourmente, mes cheveux parsemés de glace, les flocons me heurtant avec violence, incapable de me blesser, chassés par mes cils devenus blancs. _

Plic----Plac.

_Et soudain, l'apaisement. Les flocons tombaient doucement, créant un épais rideau de blancheur, le sol tapissé de blanc, mes pas dérangeant à peine l'amoncellement de poudre blanche… _

Plic-----Plac.

_Et au-delà du rideau. Sombre dans l'immensité blanche… Une silhouette solitaire. Je ne percevais aucune agressivité. Il attendait que je vienne à lui. Je m'arrêtai vis-à-vis de lui._

Plic------Plac.

_Il était beau. Des cheveux noirs bouclés. Les yeux orange flamboyants distinctifs de notre espèce... Il portait des vêtements sombres, son long manteau dévoilant son torse ciselé._

Plic-------Plac.

_Sa peau était si blanche… _

Plic--------Plac.

_La puissance qui émanait de lui était presque palpable.. _

Plic---------Plac.

_Il sourit et porta la main à sa poitrine, s'inclinant avec respect et courtoisie._

_-Je suis Tamahow. _

Plic----------Plac.

_Son sourire était empreint de gentillesse. _

Plic----------Plac.

_-Mon nom est Eléïa. _

Plic------------Plac.

_Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. La neige gelait le temps. A travers les âges, à travers l'évolution et les inventions… Nous dansions. Nous vivions. Ensemble. Immuables. _

***

-Elle ouvre les yeux.

-Enfin…

Un bruissement de tissu et de pas légers alors que j'entendais plusieurs corps converger vers moi. Je battis des paupières.

-Bella… Bella, tu m'entends ?

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et vis plusieurs visages penchés sur moi, tous plus parfaits les uns que les autres, et tous étrangement semblables malgré des différences certaines.

-Tu vas bien ? Bella… Fit avec douceur un mâle aux cheveux couleur bronze.

Je le regardai, confuse.

-Bella ? Répétai-je. Qui… ?

Je regardai autour de moi, et me rendis compte que j'étais sur un lit, dans une chambre aux tons clairs. Sept personnes se tenaient dans la pièce, et toutes étaient focalisées sur moi.

-Qui est… Bella ? Coassai-je.

Sept regards effarés se dardèrent sur moi. Sans comprendre la cause de leur surprise, je poursuivis.

-Non… Qui êtes-vous ? Où… sommes-nous ?

**Je vous en prie ne tapez plus!! Héhéhé... Sadique 2 le retour... Voilà, voilà, je vais peut-être faire une suite, mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout, étant donné qu'en ce moment, je suis plus branchée Bleach et Trinity Blood...  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
